The cat and the fox in love
by cavierno
Summary: What if Naruto saved Yugito from the akatsuki? As they started to know each other they start to also get attracted to each other, Will these two become the most powerful ninja couple? find out in this story. Rated M for lemons, violence, Mild language Naruto x Yugito Nii
1. The beginning of their love

**Hey everyone this is my first story, in this story, Naruto will be dating Yugito. There will be no Killer B in the story (i can't make his rap lines and stuff) and it is set in shippuden. Naruto and Yugito will both know they're tailed beasts name. Naruto's age will be 15 and yugito 16.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto. It is fully owned by Masashi kishimoto**

**Now that we are done with those stuff, Enjoy the story and please give me some reviews. I will try to upload a chapter every 2 -3 days.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny day in konoha. Naruto was eating a few bowls of ramen when suddenly Jiraiya showed up.

"hey Gaki!" shouted Jiraiya while hitting Naruto's back.

"Oh hey erosennin what are you doing here?" asked Naruto then returned to eating his ramen

"We got a mission from the hokage" replied jiraiya calmly.

Naruto was surprised by this, he quickly slurped all his of his ramen and paid for it.

"Thanks Teuchi!"

The two then walked to the hokage mansion, when they reached there, with no doubt Naruto and Jiraiya Both jumped through the window.

"Whats up Baa-chan? Jiraiya told me we got a mission!" Shouted naruto happily

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO EVER USE THE DOOR!" Screamed Tsunade with her angry face

Naruto made a foxy grin, "Well i'm just so excited for a mission hehehe" Said Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

Tsunade sighed before being serious "Alright i need you Both to go to kumo, they said that they have many information about the akatsuki"

"Why don't you just ask an ANBU to do this mission Baa-chan?"asked Naruto

"Well, you both have faced the akatsuki and i heard they also have another jinchuuriki there, maybe you'll get along considering the only jinchuuriki you know is gaara" Said Tsunade

"This will also improve our Village relationship with the Hidden cloud" Said Jiraiya continuing Tsunade's explanation

"Oh alright then, how long are we going to stay there?" Asked Naruto hoping it won't be too long

"you will stay there for about 4 weeks" Replied Jiraiya which gave Naruto a shock

"WHA- WHAT!? 4 WEEKS!? don''t you think its too long?" Shouted Naruto while panicking

"Don't worry, you have jiraiya" Said Tsunade with a smile, "just don't be a pervert when you come back here alright?" Tsunade said that while giving Jiraiya a stare

"Heheh no can do Tsunade!" Jiraiya said it with an evil smirk on his face

"Baa-chan you know i won't be a pervert like him!" Naruto pointed his fingers to Jiraiya

"Alright you two go get your stuffs and get ready to go to kumo now" Said Tsunade

The two left the Hokage mansion after that

"Hey Naruto, meet me in front of the gate in 20 minutes" Jiraiya then walked separate ways

"Alright" replied Naruto

Naruto went to his apartment. He didn't bring much just the things that he will really need. When suddenly a voice talked to Naruto.

**'Hmm, so you're going to kumo, Naruto?' **Asked a demonic voice which is known by the name as kyuubi or Kurama

"Yeah, Baa-chan told me there is another jinchuuriki there" Replied Naruto while organizing his stuff

**'Well, she's right. The biju there is the two tails. She is a Nekomata her name is Matatabi, A very good friend of mine actually' **Confessed kyuubi

"Good then, maybe i'll be good friends with the jinchuuriki" Naruto then left his apartment going to konoha's gate.

"There you are Gaki been waiting for you" Said Jiraiya

"Oh sorry for making you wait erosennin" replied Naruto

"Alright then lets go"

**Time skips a week, Naruto and jiraiya are now in Kumo**

"Ahh we're finally here" Said Jiraiya gladly

"Well we could have got here faster if we don't stop so much" Complained Naruto

"Hehe i'm old gaki, i need to rest" Jiraiya said it with a grin

"Peeking on girls isn't resting" Said Naruto while holding back laughter

"Hey i need that too inspire my book" Defended Jiraiya

"Whatever erosennin, You're a perv no matter what" Said Naruto

The two went straight to the Raikage

"Hey boss, Two guys from konoha wanted to meet you"said Darui

"Send them in" Commanded Raikage while signing paperworks

As Jiraiya and Naruto stepped in to the room and saw the Raikage, all he thinks about was _'Damn that is some scary muscle"_

Suddenly Naruto heard a demonic voice in his head

**"Is that what it takes to intimidate you, Naruto? Some muscles" Ask Kyuubi with a mocking tone**

"No why would i be afraid of those, its just that its not everyday i see somebody with those kind of muscles" Replied Naruto with confident

Kyuubi just sighed

"Ah I've been expecting the both of you, This must be the 9 tails Jinchuuriki right?" A said it while staring to Naruto

"Yes he is the 9 tails jinchuuriki, We are here to Make an alliance considering both of our country have a jincuuriki which is being hunted by the Akatsuki" Said Jiraiya

"Yes, we also have Information about the Akatsuki which is one of the reason the both of you are here" A continued his paperwork while speaking, "well the both of you should rest first its already late"

As A said that Yugito came through the door

"Yugito, are you here to report your mission?"Asked Raikage

"Yes mission accomplished Raikage-sama" Yugito noticed the two Ninja, She knew the old guy with the long grey hair was the legendary sannin Jiraiya but she doesn't know who is The blonde haired kid

Naruto was just staring at the other blonde, "Wow she is beautiful even more beautiful than Sakura"

Yugito realize Naruto was staring back at her, She looks at him for a bit _'hmm his really cute especially with those whisker marks'_ Before anything becomes awkward she quickly asked the blonde boy

"What's your name?" Asked Yugito with a little smile

"Oh -uh my name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto wasn't expecting Yugito to talk to him especially because he was stunned of how beautiful she looks, "And you?"

"I'm Yugito Nii, nice to meet you Naruto" after she introduced herself she turned her head to Jiraiya, "You must be Jiraiya, the legendary sannin"

"Yep that's me" said Jiraiya proudly

Raikage then looked at Naruto and Jiraiya,"We already prepared the hotel you will be staying in so you both are fine to go and rest"

"Alright then we'll be going now" Said Jiraiya while walking out to of the Raikage office with Naruto still staring at her a bit

Then he turns his head to Yugito "Good work Yugito succesful as always, You can go now"

"Thank you Raikage-Sama", Thanked Yugito

As Yugito walked out of the Office, She saw Naruto walking alone, she runs to him

"Hey Naruto is it?"Asked Yugito

"Huh? oh yeah hehe, Hi Yugito!" Replied Naruto shyly

Yugito wonders why is he alone, "Aren't you suppose to be with that Sannin?"

"Oh erosennin, i think he went to the bar or something" Replied Naruto still a bit shy

Yugito shocked at what Naruto calls Jiraiya, "You call one of the legendary Sannin Pervert? Wow you're brave"

Naruto raised his eyebrows, "He's a pervert, you know those icha icha paradise novel?"

"Yeah i do, why you ask?" Yugito started to realize why he calls him a pervert

"He wrote those books" Said Naruto making Yugito shocked

"HE WROTE THOSE BOOKS!? SERIOUSLY A SANNIN!?" Yugito wasn't expecting a legendary sannin to be a pervert but she was curious, "How do he gets the inspiration to write those? pervert book"

"Usually by peeking on naked girls at the Hot springs or picking up girls in the bar, which is probably what's he's doing now"

Yugito was still shocked, "Remind me not to go to Hot springs around him"

Suddenly a voice speak to Naruto

**"Hey kit, ask her to have a dinner with you" Said Kyuubi**

'Huh?' was all Naruto can say

**"Come on kit you know you like her! trust me you both got something common in both of you" Kyuubi tries to convince him**

Naruto began to wonder, 'No i don't like her i just think she's beautiful and what do we have in common_?'_

**"I'll tell you if you ask her to have a dinner with you, Come on kit look at her" Kyuubi succesfully convinced Naruto**

_'Fine'_

Naruto was a bit worried, '_what if she doesn't want to have dinner with me?' _he thought to himself but he put all bravery in him and ask her, "hey Yugito, umm do you want to have dinner with me?"

Yugito was surprised, Nobody ever ask her out, _'Is he asking me out? i can't believe this!' Y_ugito was happy her face turns a bit red, "Umm yeah sure Naruto"

Naruto was jumping around in his mindscape he was extremely happy, Kyuubi just laugh looking at his excitement

The two blondes walked into a restaurant which was picked by Yugito

"Hi Yugito how are you?" Greeted Kenichi the restaurant chef

"Im great Kenichi" Replied Yugito

"And who is this? Is he your boyfriend Yugito?" Kenichi was staring at Naruto

Naruto quickly replied with a blush on his cheeks "Um NO-NO we both just met hehe"

Yugito was smiling looking how Funny naruto reaction was

"Ah Ok then, So Yugito the usual?" asked kenichi

"Yeah miso with shrimp" replied Yugito with a smile, "How about you Naruto?"

Naruto quickly responded "Umm i'll have the chicken ramen"

"Sure thing"Replied kenichi while her prepared their food

The two blondes sat down and they both started to get to know each other

Yugito doesn't know that naruto is a jinchuuriki, same thing to naruto, he doesn't know that Yugito was the jinchuuriki kyuubi was talking about.

_'Hmm i don't think i should tell him my status as a jinchuuriki, maybe he will be like everyone else' _Thought Yugito her face was a bit sad

"Umm Yugito are you okay? you're looking a bit sad" Naruto tries to cheer her up

"Yea i'm fine Naruto don't worry" Smiled Yugito with still a bit of sadness in her face

_'woa she looks extremely beautiful when she smiles! even though i know she's hiding something' _Naruto was stunned of how beautiful she looks

The two then started to talk to each other about their lifes. Yugito was surprised of how Naruto was constantly cheering her up.

Yugito then realized she haven't told him about her status as a jincuuriki, _'he's just being nice because he didn't know i'm a jinchuuriki' _Yugito thought to herself

The food finally came and the both of them started eating. 5 minutes later an ANBU came

"Miss Nii, You are being called to the council" stated the ANBU

Both yugito and Naruto was surprised

"Well i have to go Naruto, its nice spending time with you. See you tomorrow" Said Yugito feeling hard to leave Naruto

"Alright then, See you tomorrow"Replied Naruto with his foxy grin

Yugito just smiled and left

_'Well that ruined everything'_ thought Naruto

**"Hey kit, feeling a bit down? Chuckled Kyuubi**

Naruto sighed feeling a bit sad then he realize

_'hey Kyuubi, what are you going to tell me about Yugito earlier?'_

**"Well kit you actually wanna know huh?" Replied Kyuubi with a grin**

_'Ofcourse i do furball' Naruto replied with a serious tone_

**"Well she's the two tails jinchuuriki" Kyuubi knew what will happen next**

_'She's the what? why don't you told me earlier i really wanted to talk to another jinchuuriki!' Naruto was a bit angry_

**"And you did talk to her" Kyuubi laughed**

_Naruto sighed, 'Whatever'_

Naruto finished his meal and paid for it. He was near the raikage tower when suddenly he saw Yugito crying while running

Naruto saw her, "Yugito why are you crying!?" Shouted Naruto

but Yugito didn't seem to heard him and keeps running to the woods

Naruto wanted to follow but instead of following her he quickly ran to Rikage tower to ask him

"Hey boss its that kid again from konoha" Said Darui

"Huh? let him in" A was like other leaders, signing his paperworks

"Raikage-sama, why is Yugito Crying!?" Naruto asked with a panic face

"She was sent for a suicide mission by the council" A said it with a downed voice

"What do you mean Suicide Mission!?" Naruto shouted not caring that he is speaking with the Raikage

Raikage explains, "I think you already knew Yugito is the two tails jincuuriki right? The council didn't like her, so they sent her onto a suicide mission against the akatsuki"

"What!? They sent her!? alone!? she could get killed, why don't you stop it!?"Naruto asked Furiously

"its against the law for anyone to interfere with mission like those" A seems to be very sad at this

"Wait but im not a Kumo Ninja i can help her can i !?" Naruto expression change as he speaks

"You can but you will be risking your life if you do" A is hoping Naruto is serious on helping her as he was suddenly preparing papers and putting it into a single envelope

"I know but i need to get to her!" Before naruto can leave Raikage quickly hold him

"Wait, if you manage to save her, please give this to her" A gave him the envelope he made and Naruto quickly jumped out of the window and went straight to the Forest.

Naruto was moving as fast as he could to save his Fellow he heard sounds of explosions and felt a huge chakra nearby

**"Kit! That's the Two tails chakra!" Shouted Kyuubi**

_'Wha-what!? oh no i need to move faster"_ As Naruto was moving the massive chakra he felt was disappearing, _'No Yugito!'_

Naruto landed on a tree and saw Yugito being carried by Kakuzu while hidan was putting his arm back. Naruto quickly striked Kakuzu which caused him to lose balance and drop Yugito

"Don't you dare take her away from me!" Naruto spreads a massive killing intent

"Hmm the nine tails huh?" Said Kakuzu

"Well i guess we'll be taking two jinchuuriki's tonight right kakuzu?" Said hidan

Kakuzu just nodded

Naruto quickly made shadow clones to take Yugito away from both her village (council) and the akatsuki

Yugito eyes were blurry but she saw a blonde with orange jacket and she mumbled, "Naruto?" Before fainting again

"Welll that's cheating" Hidan said it as he strikes Naruto with his three bladed scythe which Naruto dodged

"Too slow!" Naruto threw Shurikens at him but he blocked all of it

Naruto is airborne now when suddenly

"Futon: Atsugai"Kakuzu use this windstyle hitting both Hidan and Naruto but when it hit Naruto, he vanishes into a puff of smoke

The real Naruto quickly jumped behind kakuzu equipped with two rasengan on each arm

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as Kakuzu screamed in pain, two of his masks are broken

_'when he use that windstyle he hits his own friend, but it didn't hurt him at all literally' _Thought naruto while dodging Hidan's scythe

Naruto quickly pulled out his kunai to block counter hidan scythe but he then realized kakuzu body was ripping apart, 4 of his masks stands until suddenly 2 of them dropped

Naruto was confused of why did that happened, still he was focused on hidan until finally he managed to stabbed hidan's neck

_'wha-what!? how could he not die!' _Thought Naruto

Hidan then kick's Naruto's back and made him hit the ground

"you think that works on me?" Asked hidan

**"Kit these two, they are basically immortal, the guy with those masks, you have to destroy all the masks you already destroy 2 only 2 more to go then destroy his heart. For the the guy with the scythe, i can help with my chakra"**

_'alright kyuubi but i'll use my chakra for now, yours are for desperate situation' said naruto in his mindscape_

Suddenly, Naruto saw both of kakuzu are masks are charging futon - katon combination, which Naruto quickly jumped away right before hidan stab him which result in hidan getting hit with the futon - katon

"get out of the way hidan!"shouted Kakuzu angrily

Naruto jumped to a tree there he made a shadow clone to jump down while throwing an explosive kunai which was blocked with kakuzu's suiton: sujinheki

As Naruto landed he chakra dashed to kakuzu while dodging kakuzu's futon - katon when suddenly Hidan showed up and stabbed his scythe right through naruto's chest

"Heheh that was easy" laughed hidan

Kakuzu was still on guard right in front of naruto when suddenly he realized it was a trap, the shadow clone was full of explosive kunai and another shadow clone threw an explosive kunai to hidan which cause all the explosive kunai in the stabbed shadow clone to explode

Both kakuzu and Hidan are thrown away by the explosion, before they can even land all of naruto's shadow clone attack them. Kakuzu was shielding from attacks around him not realizing there are may more on top of him

"Rasengan!"shouted dozens of Naruto causing massive explosion and destoryed all of kakuzu's masks

Hidan is getting overwhelmed by the shadow clones

"Oh come on Kakuzu are you really that weak!?"shouted Hidan

Right after he said that he was hit with dozens of explosive kunai causing Him to be thrown at the direction of kakuzu. he lost the grip of his scythe and A shadow clone grabbed it threw it before he landed to the real Naruto and then as Hidan hit the ground still boucning Naruto quickly swung the scythe cutting hidan's arm off

"Hidan you idiot!" Shouted Kakuzu

Naruto jumped back and started to make a rasenshuriken

kakuzu was heavily injured, Before he could react Naruto threw it to Kakuzu and the rasenshuriken sent him flying and then explodes killing kakuzu

Then Naruto realize Hidan was back up again

**"Naruto use my chakra, it will kill him!" Kyuubi said it with full confident**

Naruto then agrees

"Alright then lets do this" Naruto then transform into 5 tailed form and beat Hidan without giving him a chance of getting up before finishing him with a tailed beast bomb

Naruto transforms to normal.

"Wow that took a lot of time, thanks Kurama" Said Naruto

**"Your welcome kit, now go get your girl" said kyuubi**

Naruto then went to the shadow clone that was taking Yugito then he dispel his shadow clones and carry her himself

He carried Yugito to the land of river afterwards


	2. River country

**Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I don't want Yugito and naruto to know each others love quicklyy. I want them to slowly realize they love each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all**

**Well here we go**

Yugito woke up in a hosptial. She looks around her trying to get some sense.

"Ugh, what happened to me? i thought i was dead. The akatsuki" Yugito still trying to make some sense talked to her tailed beast, _'Nibi where am i? what happened to me? how did i get here?"_

**"Kitten don't worry you're okay, you're in the land of the river now" said Nibi trying to calm her down, "you were saved by that boy you like"**

Yugito was confused, "what boy?" then she gasped, _'Naruto? he saved me? but how did he- wait Nibi i don't like him at least not that way!' thought Yugito _

Suddenly someone opened the door in her room, Yugito quickly sit up straight wondering who came in, "Naru- Naruto!? what are you doing here?"

Naruto quickly sit next to her bed, "Yugito don't worry you're safe now, those two akatsuki are gone"

Yugito then realized, "How did you know i was being attacked?"

Before Naruto can answer here question, a nurse came in, "Ah Yugito-san you're awake. I'm just here to inform that you are free to go. You heal remarkably fast Yugito-san. When you came here with that boy you were wounded pretty bad"

"Thank you nurse" Replied Yugito with a small smile

Naruto quickly stands up, "Well lets go, you're free to go"

Yugito nodded

As the two left the Hospital they went to a grass field nearby and they both Sat down

Realizing he haven't answer her question, Naruto quickly talk to her, "oh yeah i knew you were attacked because i saw you running away crying, i went to The raikage and asked him. The second he told me that the council gave you that mission i quickly went after you."

Yugito was shocked of how brave and loving Naruto is, "S-so you just ca-came after me without like that?"

Naruto Nodded while smiling

the only people that cared for her was only her mother, Raikage and few others

Naruto then gave yugito the envelope from A, "Here its from The Raikage"

as Yugito Read it she was surprised

_To: Yugito Nii_

_Yugito i'm truly sorry of what that mission. I couldn't stop the council, if you are reading this then the kid did it, he saved you. In the rest of the envelopes there are your ninja id and many other form, i have freed you from kumo, you may join Any village you want, although i know you might go with Naruto. I'm truly sorry that it has to be this way, its not safe for you here. We'll meet again Yugito_

_from: Raikage_

Yugito face was sad when she read this envelope but she was also happy at the same time, she was treated like a weapon back in kumo but now she is free

Naruto looked at yugito's face and asked, "Are you okay Yugito-chan?"

Then Naruto realize, _'crap did i just call her yugito-chan? i hope she's not mad at me' _

As Naruto think about what would happen to him in the same time Yugito was also surprised of what he called her

_'Did he just called me Yugito-chan? no one ever calls me that!' she was extremely happy because that is the first time anyone called her that she was also blushing real red at the same time_

"Umm yugito sorry if you don't like to be called with chan hehe guess it just slipped my mouth" Naruto grinned still hoping she's not mad at him

"That's alright, actually i don't mind being called like that, Naruto-kun" Yugito made Naruto blush

**"Well well well it seems my kitten is going to get a boyfriend, look at his face kitten!" Said nibi while jumping around happily**

it just gave her more blush, _'shh shut up nibi' said yugito in her mind_

**"KIT look at her she is definitely into you, she's blushing really red" laughed Kyuubi**

_'shut up kyuubi' Naruto's grin spreads even wider_

they then realized that they were blushing at each other, "Nothings wrong Naruto-kun its just that, raikage freed me from kumo so i can join other villages" said yugito with a smile

Naruto was Extremely Happy at this, "Really!? come with me to konoha then yugito-chan!"

Yugito blushed a bit when she realized that she haven't told him that she is a jincuuriki, 'Sure thing... _'I wished he would accept me as a jinchuuriki'" thought yugito _after accepting naruto's offer

Naruto realized What she was thinking,"You don't have to lie you know"

Yugito was surprised, _'Did he found out that i am a jinchuuriki!?'_

Naruto smiled, "you know there's nine of us"

yugito eyes become wide, "Wait you-you're a jinchuuriki too!?"

Naruto nodded then he continues, "I hold the 9 tails inside of me, and guessing by your beautifully slitted eyes, you must be the two tails jinchuuriki right?"

Yugito became even more surprised, _"He didn't just saved me, he cared about me too, he accepts me, these eyes everyone make fun of it , but to him it looks beautiful" thought Yugito_. Yugito suddenly tear up, she started to cry because of happiness. Someone actually accepts her and cared about her. she quickly huggged naruto and buried her face deep into his chest while crying. Naruto hugged her back.

"Thanks Naruto-kun' Yugito buried her face deeper to Naruto's chest

"Heheh You're welcome Yugito-chan!" Naruto grinned as he returned her hug, "Well i'm getting Hungry, want to get some food?"

"Yea-yeah!" Yugito replied with full happiness

They then get up and walk together around the village looking for a restaurant

(meanwhile in Kumo)

Jiraiya was called into the raikage tower, as jiraiya walked in he saw the Raikage with an intense face

"I bet you are wondering where you're student is right?"asked Raikage

"Yes, i haven't seen him since last night" replied Jiraiya a bit worried

"Well naruto , he went to get Yugito, she was sent on a mission by the council to do attack the akatsuki, for years the council has been trying to get rid of yugito but always failed. When Naruto left i gave him an envelope, inside of it is the document of Yugito so she can move village which means i have freed her from kumo, Which also means they won't be coming back here. anyhow i've sent anbu to the place where they fought." Explained Raikage

Jiraiya is preparing for the worst, "He- He what!? Are they safe?"

"We don't know but they're probably safe, we found two akatsuki member corpse, but we don't know where they went." Sighed A

Jiraiya is a bit relaxed knowing that The akatsuki members are dead which mostly mean Naruto And Yugito are alive and it also mean Tsunade won't beat the crap out of him

"Thanks for the info Raikage-sama, I'll search for them on my own" Jiraiya walked out of the office real fast and started going to the woods looking for the two blonde

(Naruto and Yugito)

As they walked around the village, they found a Ramen bar

Naruto and Yugito both eat more than 3 bowls of large ramen making the chef's jaw drop to the floor

"Ho-how do you two EAT so much!?" the Chef put his jaws back to normal

Naruto and Yugito both stare at each other and decided to ignore the chef

After they finished, Naruto's paid for both of their meals

"Thanks for paying Naruto-kun" Yugito smiled

"Heh your welcome yugito-chan, i'm pretty sure you don't bring much after all" Said naruto considering Yugito didn't bring her wallet last night

(Kumo's forest)

Jiraiya has been searching for around twenty minutes now, "Hmm the gaki must've used the 9 tails chakra here" He said it as he saw a massive explosion aftermath, _'Those two must have gone to a nearby village by now' _thought Jiraiya

He then Run as fast as he could heading for other villages

(3 days later)

(Almost night time)

Naruto and Yugito has been in a constant move, worrying if there are still some akatsuki hunting them. The two blonde have been walking non stop for the past few hours, they are heading for takigakure. Until they saw a huge waterfall which is where takigakure is supposed to be.

Yugito is getting worried, "Umm Naruto-kun are you sure this is the right place? I don't see any village"

"yep i'm sure now we just need to find a way inside" smiled Naruto

Naruto then summons Gamakichi

"Yo Naruto!" shouted gamakichi

_'did he just summoned a frog?' thought yugito_

"hey Gamakichi can you find us a way into takigakure?"

"Sure thing, hmm who's that girl naruto, your girlfriend?" Gamakichi giggled

Naruto quickly respond with a blush, "No we're just friends! hehe"

"Alright then Naruto" gamakichi quickly dives into the water

Yugito was a bit hurt when she heard this even though they aren't dating, but she is sure that naruto only said it because he was embarassed.

"didn't know you can summon toads naruto-kun" Yugito was still a bit surprised

"Heheh I can summon toads since a few years back" Grinned Naruto

A few minutes later gamakichi came out of the water, "You're right Naruto there is a passage down there!"

"alright thanks gamakichi!" replied Naruto as Gamakichi returns to mount myoboku

Then Naruto and Yugito dived in and found the passage as they swim through the passage the got in to the village

"Well its actually quite hidden" Said Yugito then climbing out of the water

"Well compared to other villages you're right" replied Naruto also climbing out of the water

just as they came out of the water two ANBU stopped them and ask them to come with them to their leader.

Naruto & yugito had no choice but to follow the two ANBU

The two ANBU led them to Their leader, Shibuki. The two ANBU explained to shibuki why they led them here.

"Well hello you two" Shibuki smiled, "What are you two doing here?"

"Umm we just need a place to stay for a few days, so we choose to stay here" Explained Naruto hoping he would let them stay

"Hmm and why is that?" asked Shibuki which was replied by Yugito because she knew they have a jinchuuriki too

"We were being hunted by two akatsuki, which he killed both of them. We were hoping we could stay here for a few days." Yugito replied

"Are you both jinchuuriki too?" Questioned Shibuki, he was surprised by this

"Yes i'm the kyuubi jinchuuriki, and she is the nibi jinchuuriki" Naruto smiled a bit

"And you killed two akatsuki?" Shibuki asked

"Yup!"Naruto grinned while scratching the back of his head

"Well you two can stay here for as long as you wanted" Smiled shibuki as fuu entered the room, "Hi fuU" He gave her a small kiss to the cheek, "Oh by the way fuu here is also a jinchuuriki, she holds the 7 tails"

"Wait are these two jinchuuriki's too?" Asked Fuu with excitement, she can't belive she actually meet other jinchuuriki's

"Yup we are, he holds the kyuubi and i hold the Nibi" Smiled Yugito

"Wow i've never meet other jinchuuriki's, we should hang out!" Fuu's face was full of excitement

Shibuki realized his girlfriend really wanted to spend time with her fellow jinchuuriki, "Fuu how about you take them to the hotel? then afterwards you can hang out with them?" Shibuki smiled

"Sure!" Fuu then give a kiss to shibuki's cheek and she led the two blondes into their hotel room

Fuu,Yugito and Naruto left the leader's mansion ( I don't know if its a mansion or tower sorry) they are now walking to the Hotel while talking about their lives

As they reached their room, Naruto and yugito's room are separated but Next to each other.

"Well here you are, i guess i'll see you two tomorrow then" Smiled fuu while waving

"Yeah, thanks fuu" Said naruto and yugito

they decided to sleep considering its already night time.

**Well that's all for chapter 2, to be honest i was inspired by a few other stories for the starting of the story which is why it has some similarity to it, i'll try to make things more original later on. anyway as you are reading this i would probably be writing for chapter 3 so don't worry this story will never be abandoned. I will update every 2 -3 days**


	3. Takigakure

**Hey Guys this is chapter 3 of The fox and the cat in love. Anyway i just wanted to say that i will most likely put killer bee later on (Just got my Rap spirit oh yeahh) Also i will make some complication of Naruto dating Yugito (jealous girls) and i wanted to point out that i'm planning to make some lemons in the story (plenty of it), also write reviews if you like some things to change in the story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all**

**Now the story**

(Last night)

Jiraiya came to the river country hoping to find Naruto there. He found a Ramen bar hoping to find Naruto and yugito there. As he came in he asked to the chef if he has seen either of the blondes

"Hey have you seen a boy around here, a blonde with orange and black jacket or a girl with blonde tied haird with purple clothing?" asked jiraiya

"Hmm i think i do, wait i do know them, those two ate lots of ramen!" Said the chef remembering Naruto and yugito

"When did they come here?" Jiraiya asked

"Around 3 days ago" replied The chef

Jiraiya was glad that Naruto and Yugito is still alive

_'Those two left 3 days ago, where could they be going?' _thought Jiraiya

(Yugito and Naruto)

Yugito woke up early in the morning around 6 AM, after she stretch her body (like cats) she took a shower, get dressed and she decided to wake Naruto up.

Yugito exits her room and knocks on Naruto's room which is next door, "Naruto, wake up!"

Naruto who was still in bed heard the knock and he knew who's voice it is, He lazily got out of the bed and opened the door, "What's up Yugi- OUCH!"

Yugito accidently hit Naruto's face, "Oh shit, Sorry Naruto!"

Naruto looked at her, "Yeah its alright"

Yugito looked at Naruto's body he was shirtless, Yugito just stared at his abs admiring it

_'Wow Naruto's look so hot without a shirt' _without realizing Nibi joined her Thought,_**"Yeah, just look at those Abs and those muscle so tight, He looks so hot, made you want make him your mate right Kitten?"**_Yugito was still starring replied to Nibi's perverted comment like she was under a love spell, _'Yeah He looks so hot when he is shirt- NIBI! YOU PERVERT!'_ Yugito shouted at Nibi while blushing, **_"What? you're the one who thinks his hot at first kitten not me, i'm just joining in"_**Nibi said it innocently.

Naruto was staring oddly at Yugito, "Umm Yugito-chan, your face is turning red"

Yugito snapped out of it, "Oh hehe its nothing, Nibi gave me a hard time'

"Oh i can relate to that, well i'm going to take a quick shower first, If you don't want to wait you can go find Fuu first, I'll search for you two later" Naruto turned around about to enter his room

"No, I'll wait for you. Can i come in?" Yugito didn't realize she just said this, _'Wait why did i ask to come in?' she thought_

"Sure" Grinned Naruto

Yugito walks in to Naruto's hotel room. Naruto quickly grabbed some of his clothes and went to the bathroom. Yugito sat on his bed when suddenly a perverted cat talks to her

**_"Kitten, you should join him in that shower. Imagine you two in the shower then you should pull him to the bed jump on top of him and start to-"_**Nibi was cut off by Yugito, _'NIBI! Why are you such a pervert!? I'm not going to do that!" Yugito shouted at Nibi, _**_"Well kitten i'm just suggesting. If you don't want to, you can just do it in the shower, Imagine doing it while showering, looking at his wet hot body. Mmm Steamy"_**Yugito blushed and like last time she is like under a spell, _'Yeah, his wet hot oily body, He must look so hot under that sho- NIBI! Shut up!' _Yugito screamed in her mind. **'I'm just suggesting you to have a steamy session with him kitten, make him your mate" **Nibi chuckled knowing her influence is working. Yugito blush is out of control when suddenly she heard the bathroom door open.

She was holding back her blush but it failed, Naruto seems to notice this

"Yugito your face is red again" Naruto starred at yugito

"Oh its Nibi she is giving me a hard time" Yugito smiled

"Oh she must be giving you a really hard time and she already did that twice to today" Naruto then get his gear, "Wait i needed to do something"

Naruto summoned Gamakichi

"Hey boss!" Greeted gamakichi

"Hey gamakichi!" Replied Naruto

"Huh? what are you doing?" Yugito asked

"I want gamakichi to send a message to erosennin to tell him that we are here" Naruto then turn to Gamakichi, "Find erosennin, Tell him that we are here in Takigakure"

"Sure thing boss" Gamakichi then disappeared

The two then walked out of Naruto's hotel room. They walked to the leader's mansion to find Fuu, luckily before they get there, they already found Fuu

"Hi Fuu" Naruto smiled, Yugito said the same

"Hi you two!" Fuu smiled, her face was full of excitement, "I'm guessing you two haven't had breakfast yet right?"

They both nodded with a smile

"Well i know some good restaurant nearby" Fuu then led them to the restaurant

on the way there they chat with each other

"So how are you guys" asked Fuu

"I'm good" Said Yugito

"I'm great!" Naruto grinned, like fuu he is full of excitement

_'Ah Naru-kun you always have that childish Act next to your mature and loving act' _Yugito thought, before Nibi can talk, _'Nibi don't say anything' _

**_"I'm not going to say anything kitten"_**Nibi replied with an innocent face and voice

_'Yeah right' _Yugito then Cut the link between her and Nibi as they are entering the restaurant.

Naruto went straight to the bathroom while Yugito and Fuu sat down

"So Yugito, whats up between you and Naruto?" Asked Fuu with a smirk

"Huh? wha-what do you mean?" Yugito replied nervously

"Come on i know you like each other" Fuu made an evilish smirk

Yugito blush a bit, "What? No i don't like that gaki!"

Fuu was holding back her laugh of how obvious it is, "Hmm he's a pretty handsome, well build, muscular gaki who saved your life. And the fact that you're blushing"

Yugito just blush even more

Naruto came and he sat down next to Yugito,"Hey, You two ordered food yet?"

"No, we were waiting for you" Said Yugito with a cute smile at naruto which made him Blush

Fuu was holding back her laughter from looking at the two blonde

They then ordered their food. After waiting they're food came and they start eating

( Meanwhile with Jiraiya)

Gamakichi suddenly appeared in front him from a puff of smoke (Not sure if gamakichi can teleport or not)

"hey Jiraiya!" Greeted Gamakichi

"Huh? Gamakichi what are you doing here?"Jiraiya asked

"Naruto wants me to tell you that he is in takigakure!"replied Gamakichi

"He is in takigakure!? so he's alive!" Jiraiya dance around because it means tsunade won't beat the crap out of him

He then realized about Yugito, "How about the girl, is she there?"

"Yup both of them are there"Replied Gamakichi

"Pheww' Jiraiya was extremely glad

( Back to Yugito and Naruto)

The three left the restaurant after they're done eating, Currently they are going to go to train

"Hey, are you two going to the takigakure festival tonight?"Asked fuu

"What festival?" Asked Naruto

"There will be a huge festival tonight, you two should go with me and shibuki" Smiled Fuu

"Sure thing" Yugito smiled

"Well alright i'm in" Grinned Naruto

The three then went to training for 4 hours (currently its 2 pm)

"Well we should get ready for the festival, i mean i don't think you two brought many clothes or even any clothes" Said Fuu

"Why would we need to get ready like that? its not a formal party right?" asked Yugito

"You have to dress nicely for the festival so yeah" Explained Fuu

"Hmm, then i guess we should get ready then"Said naruto

Suddenly shibuki came

"Fuu have you tell them about the festival tonight?" shibuki gave Fuu a peck to the lips

"Yup i just did" Smiled Yugito

" how about we meet up at 6 in the festival near the park?" asked shibuki

"Yeah that would be great" Said Naruto

"i'm going to go with Yugito to do some stuff with her" Said Fuu

Yugito didn't say anything about this she just stared at fuu wondering what stuff

"alright then you two take care" Said shibuki

All of them then split up

Yugito and Fuu are walking together in the clothing section of the village

"Hey Fuu what do you mean do some stuff with me?"Asked Yugito

"I meant shopping silly, You need a dress for the festival and for him"Giggled Fuu

"Its not like that Fuu" Blushed Yugito

"Alright then" Fuu giggled again

they went to a dress shinobi dress store

Yugito and Fuu started to look around for clothes letting their Girly instinct to lead them to their perfect clothing

meanwhile Naruto was also in a clothing store

_'Hmm what should i buy'_ Naruto asked himself, Kyuubi decided to help him, _**"Whatever you think that will impress your girl Naruto" Kyuubi chuckled. **__'Huh what girl?' Naruto asked, _**_"Yugito ofcourse who else? you like her don't you?" Asked Kyuubi, _**_'Well i do like her but if i can't get sakura how am i going to get Yugito? she's like 10 times cuter than sakura she can get any man she wants' moaned Naruto, _**_'Its not that simple Naruto, don't forget that she is a jinchuuriki like you, many people hate jinchuuriki. Come on just picked some clothes already but make sure it will make Yugito more and more in love with you' said kyuubi, _**_'Guess you're right' _Naruto found a coat (think of minato's coat) with some red yellowish flame and blue stripes around the wrist and a button shirt with black dress pants and some shoes, he tried it out

**_'Naruto trust me she'll love you even more if you wear this" said kyuubi_**

_'Heheh thanks kyuubi' Chuckled Naruto_

Meanwhile Fuu already found some clothes while Yugito was still trying, she then saw a blue and black dress (It looks like mei terumi's dress) she decided to try it out

**_"Oh my kitten you look so beautiful in that dress, with this dress naruto will be all over you!" Nibi jumped around _**

_'Yugito smiled at the mirror'_ she never thought she would ever do these kind of things, _'I actually look quite pretty' _She blushed thinking about Naruto's reaction and suddenly its like Fuu read her mind

"Thinking about his reaction huh?" Smirked Fuu

"Huh-uh No i'm just making sure it looks good that's all" Yugito stuttered

Fuu just smiled at her

A few hours later

Naruto met Shibuki at the festival

"hey the girls here yet?"asked Naruto hoping he's not late

"Nope guess they're still preparing" smiled shibuki, "Hey Naruto Yugito is your girlfriend right?"

"Huh-oh No we're just close friends" Naruto blushed

"Well if you're not dating then atleast you two must be attracted to each other" Shibuki smirked

"heheh maybe i'm a have a bit of a crush on her but i don't know about her" Naruto confessed

suddenly they saw the two girls walking to them

"Hi Fuu" Shibuki gave her a peck to the chick which she returned

"Hi Shibuki" Fuu interlocked her arms with his

Naruto was stunned when he saw Yugito, _'Wow Yugito looks really beautiful, now she's like 100 hundred times cuter. Especially with that hair untied'_

Yugito stared at Naruto who looked surprised, "Umm do i look a bit weird Naruto-kun?"

Naruto snapped out of it, "No-Not at all Yugito-chan You look very beautiful!"

Yugito blushed, shibuki and Fuu smiled looking at the two

"Well, lets walk around shall we?"Asked Shibuki

suddenly kyuubi talk to Naruto

**_"Hey kit hold her hand!" giggled Kyuubi_**

_'wha-what? what if she doesnt want to?"asked Naruto_

_**"Trust me Kid!" Said Kyuubi**_

Naruto then grabbed Yugito's hand interlocking it which surprised all three of them, Yugito felt like she was dreaming

Yugito blushed at this while shibuki and Fuu giggled

**_"He is definitely into you now Kitten, don't be shy!" Said Nibi_**

Yugito just blushed

"I hope its okay for me to hold your hand Yugito-chan" Grinned Naruto with a blush

"Ofcourse its okay Naruto-kun"Yugito giggled with still a blush in her face

The three went around the festival playing games and stuff they then went to the river dance party where the moon is shining clearly. Suddenly an ANBU came and talk to shibuki in private

"Naruto, Yugito. Fuu and i have has something to do, we'll catch up with you two later alright?" Shibuki tried to hide a fear in his face

"Umm okay" Naruto felt a bit unsure

Fuu and Shibuki left with the ANBU leaving the two blondes together in a dance party

_'With those two left, its only the both of us now!' Thought naruto, __**'Actually there is four of us now, don't forget about me and nibi!' Kyuubi giggled, **__'Yeah but you both are like inside of our body', __**'true but still' Replied kyuubi**_

Yugito was also having a conversation with her tailed beast, _'did those two just left us? Fuu must have planned this!' Yugito panicked, __**'calm down kitten, i'm sure they left you two so you can get closer at each other' Said nibi,**_Yugito blushed, _'Well i hope it won't be weird for the two of us'_

**_'Hey kit, ask her to dance, its just slow dance!'shouted kyuubi, _**_'WHA-WHAT? First you want me to hold her hand when we walk around now you want me to dance with her?' asked naruto, __**'Yup' Kyuubi giggled, 'I bet you actually want to dance with her, right? Kyuubi smirked,**_Naruto chuckled at this, _'Well i hope she want to dance then'_

Naruto look to Yugito"Umm Yugito-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Asked yugito nervously

"Would you like to dance with me?" Naruto face blushed

_**'Kitten accept his dance offer! come on kitten!' Nibi jumped around in Yugito's mindscape**_

"Su-sure!" Yugito blushed

the two then walked to a open spot for them to dance

Naruto put his hand around her waist while yugito put her hand around his neck, Both Naruto and Yugito never slow danced before. The two was constantly looking at other people. After trying to dance, the two got used to it and slow danced like other people.

_**'I'm proud of you kit! look at you two dancing like that! how cute' Kyuubi lauged making Naruto blush**_

_**'Kitten, i have an idea, take him up the hill the view is beautiful there especially with the moon shining!' Nibi Suggest heridea to Yugito**_

_'I don't know kitten, I'm not sure if he really likes me anyway' Said Yugito_

Appearently Kyuubi was suggesting the same thing, before Yugito can say anything

"Umm Yugito-chan, Would you like to go up the hill with me? i heard it looks beautiful there" Naruto was a bit unsure about this

**_'Kitten accept it! wow kyuubi must have think the same way as i do", Said Nibi_**

"Sure naruto-kun" Blushed yugito

In naruto's mindscape he was doing black flips which made kyuubi laughed

The two then walk up the hill and sat there looking at the moon

"Wow the view is beautiful here" Said Yugito

_**'Kit smooth talk her!' giggled kyuubi, **__'What? i don't know how to do that' Confessed Naruto, __**'Think of something!'Shouted kyuubi**_

Naruto then looked at Yugito, he smiled and then he says, "It is beautiful but to me, nothing beats your beauty Yugito-chan" Naruto said it with a soothing voice that made Yugito dreamy

_'Naruto-kun you're so sweet' _thought Yugito while blushing

_**'Now that's my kit, good words kit!' Kyuubi was proud of his kit**_

_**'Kitten, kiss him now!' Nibi demanded**_

"Thank you naruto-kun" Yugito hold naruto's cheek

The two then started to get closer

_**'This is it' said Kyuubi**_

_**'Come on kitten!' said**_** Nibi**

Their lips are almost touching at each other when suddenly a huge explosion happened, canceling their kiss

"It came from the dance party!" Naruto said with a worried face

"What's going on?" Yugito was confused

Suddenly from the smoke a man with a black coat covered in red clouds flew with a giant white bird like creature coming in full speed at both of them

"FEEL THE BEAUTY OF MY ART!"

**Well that's it for chapter 3 guys, Hope you enjoy, I'll be writing chapter 4 now. Also leave suggestion of what would you like to happen in this story. Thanks for reading**


	4. Back to konoha

**Hey guys, i'm back with the chapter 4. Now i'm still considering when i will put killer bee in so yeah but he will be in the story. Anyway thanks for the reviews and also leave suggestion of what you want to happen in the story. I will update in 2 - 3 days**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Naruto**

**Well enjoy!**

"Feel the beauty of my art!" Shouted the man on a bird who is no other than Deidara

"Tha-thats an akatsuki!" Naruto quickly ran with Yugito to the lake in the middle of Takigakure to the place where they came in when Deidara threw bombs at them

"Come back here! we need your biju!" Deidara is getting closer at them still throwing bombs

Naruto and Yugito threw shurikens at him before naruto threw 3 explosive kunai that he hid, Yugito knew Deidara would dodge it so she use her mouse hairball which got the explosive kunai hit and Deidara making a quite explosion. But Deidara flew out of the smoke

"Hmm, why don't you appreciate my art!?" He shouted

Naruto came to realize that he won't stop chasing them, "Yugito we have to stop him somehow"

Yugito nodded

Naruto and Yugito stopped as they split on to right (Yugito) and left (Naruto) The two then proceeds to attack Deidara

Naruto use 3 shadow clones who threw one of them at deidara, which deidara blew up. But that is just a distraction.

like last time yugito used her Mouse hairball which hit Deidara's back

"Aggh, You will pay for that!" Deidara quickly chase Yugito as Naruto made more Shadow clones to attack deidara, The shadow clones jumped to his bird fighting deidara on it

The shadow clones attacked deidara. Ofcourse deidara will not let them attack him. Deidara jumped off his Giant white bird, the bird then explodes.

"Now that's art!" Deidara still praising his art didn't realize Yugito was going to attack him from behind, which he quickly jumped, "Ha! miss me!" suddenly he heard three people shouting, "RASENGAN!" all three rasengan hits his back. "AGHH!" Deidara hit the ground like a meteor. The two then continues running as fast as they could to the place where they came from which is nearby

Ofcourse deidara won't lose from that, "Hhh, I had enough of this" Deidara flew with his bird making a statue

"Is he running away?" asked Yugito

"he's up to something, Yugito run we don't know what he might do!"

The two ran as fast as they could as they saw the place they came from

"Art, is an EXPLOSION!" Deidara dropped the statue causing a massive explosion

Before his bomb hits Naruto and Yugito, both of them ran to the place where they came from as they jumped in Naruto was pushed by the explosions massive wind causing him to launch really fast and hit a rock nearby even though he ended up inside with Yugito. The exits was blocked by the massive explosion aftermath which locked Naruto and Yugito inside. The only way out is througo the underwater cave system.

Naruto eyes are blurred, He heard Yugito shouting, "Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun" while face

Naruto quickly regain consciousness, "I'm fine Yugito-chan"

Yugito quickly Hugged him, "Naruto-kun, Where could Shibuki and Fuu be?"

Naruto nervously answered, "I don't know but i hope they're safe. Come on we have to get out of this place"

Yugito nodded, the two then swim through the underwater cave system

(Jiraiya a few minutes ago)

He was nearby takigakure when Deidara blew it up, "Wha'what was that!? it came from... Takigakure!" He ran as fast as he could

( Naruto and Yugito )

The two came out of the Waterfall which has half of it destroyed

"Yu-Yugito, Ta-TAKIGAKURE IS DESTROYED" Naruto's face was full of shock as he realized how big was the damage

"Naruto, Fuu and Shi-shibuki! they're still in there" Yugito's eyes are tearing up, "How can the akatsuki do this, they destroyed a village"

Naruto held Yugito's hand "They would do anything to get Jinchuuriki's, Yugito i know its wrong to leave those two but if we don't start running, they could capture us. All we can do for Fuu and Shibuki is to hope that they aren't captured"

Yugito Hugged Naruto, "You're right"

The two left the destroyed Takigakure and they are heading for somewhere else far enough to hide, They won't go straight to Konoha as they knew the akatsuki would probably capture them if they do

"Yugito-chan, we need to take other routes to Konoha, The akatsuki must have known that we would go straight to konoha from there if they don't find us. It may be farther way farther but its safer" Said Naruto while jumping on tress

"I guess your right" Yugito and Naruto both ran as fast as they could, away from takigakure

( Akatsuki )

"Grab her body deidara, we need to extract the tailed beast elsewhere or they would find us" Said Sasori as he looked at the defeated Fuu who was dying literally

"Hmm maybe you're right. But look at my art!" Deidara shouted proudly

"Your art almost killed the jinchuuriki, and you let those two escape" Sasori looked at Dediara, "Now we must go and extract the biju before that girl die"

"hmph" Deidara took Fuu and flew with Sasori to somewhere where they would extract the seven tails

( 10 minutes later )

Jiraiya arrived at the destroyed Takigakure, "Ho-how did this happened!?" He stuttered, "Naruto, Yugito where are you two?" Jiraiya realized there's not much he can do. He tried searching around but he didn't find them. "they must have took the sevent tails jinchuuriki, i hope they didn't capture Naruto and Yugito as well"Jiraiya knew how much beating he would get from Tsunade as he is now heading for konoha

( After around almost a week jiraiya arrived in konoha)

"Hey jiraiya, where's Naruto?"Asked Izumo

Jiraiya didn't answer as he walked toward the hokage mansion

"Hmm he didn't answer" Said kotetsu

"That's odd" Replied Izumo

Jiraiya is in front of The hokage mansion, he is preparing himself for tsunade's wrath

He knocks, Tsunade shouted "Come in"

"Jiraiya!? where have you been!? where is Naruto!? i heard takigakure is destroyed" Tsunade asked with a worried face

"Tsunade, we need to talk about Naruto" Jiraiya looked down

"What do you mean?" Asked tsunade

Jiraiya then explains to Tsunade of what happened

With no doubt Tsunade beats Jiraiya up

"Ho-how can you let this happen!?" She shouted

"I've been searching for him Tsunade, He left with Yugito nii the jinchuuriki of two tails" said jiraiya

Tsunade sent out ANBU's to find those two

( 3 months later)

Tsunade's head was on her table, as Jiraiya came in she quickly looked up

"Have you found them!?" She asked

Jiraiya shakes his head as Tsunade laid her head back to the table

( 7 months has passed since Naruto and Yugito disappeared)

Tsunade was losing hope, An ANBU squad came to her

"Did you find them?" Asked Tsunade

"No we didn't Hokage-sama, not even a sighting" Said the ANBU leader

"Dismiss" Said Tsunade as the ANBU's shunshined

( A month later in the night time where most people are asleep)

two pair of male and female walked to the gates of konoha with both wearing a coat and with a hood closing their face as they reached the front gate, the male opened his hood to the Gate guards

"Wa-wait You're!? We've been searching for you!"Said izumo

"Where have you been Naruto!?" asked Kotetsu with a surprised face, "and who's the girl?"

"We've been running around the ninja world, she's Nii yugito jinchuuriki of two tails. Izumo,kotetsu we need to find Tsunade as fast as pssible there are things we need to tell her!"Said Naruto

"Alright then" Said Izumo

Naruto put on his hoods back as Naruto and Yugito ran to the Hokage's mansion

Naruto knocked the door, he heard Tsunade's voice "Come in!"

Naruto entered the Hokage mansion

"Who are you?" Asked Tsunade preparing her fist

Naruto opened his hoodie, "its me Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto grinned

"Na-NARUTO!" Tsunade Hugged him, "Where have you been?

"Heheh sorry for making you worried Tsuande but we've been running around"Said Naruto

"We?" Asked Tsunade

Yugito came in, she bowed. "Hokage-sama its nice to meet you, I'm Nii Yugito jinchuuriki of the two tails"

"Yugito? nice to meet you, but what are you doing here? aren't you a kumo ninja?" asked Tsunade

"The raikage released me from Kumo Hokage-sama, if you would let me, i would Join konoha" Smiled Yugito as she hands her ID and few other Papers

"Sure you can join konoha Yugito" smiled Tsunade as she grabbed her papers and starts signing it

"Well Yugito you can stay in Naruto's apartment for the night" Tsunade handed Yugito a Konoha headband

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Yugito took the headband

"Thanks Tsunade-baachan!" Grinned Naruto

'Did he just called the Hokage, baachan!?' Thought Yugito

"Naruto i told you not to call me that"Said Tsunade

"Heheh" Naruto grinned, "Well goddnight Tsunade" as he and Yugito left the Hokage mansion

Tsunade chuckled

Naruto and Yugito arrived at is apartment, "Hey Yugito i can sleep on the couch if you want to sleep on the bed"

"Why would you do that?" Asked Yugito, "We can sleep together on the bed"

"Huh? are you sure its okay?" Asked Naruto with a grin

"Ofcourse, we've been spending time together for like 8 months" Yugito smiled as she went to Naruto's room with Naruto tailing behind her

Naruto went to the bathroom to take a shower while Yugito is talking to Nibi

_**'Kitten you've spent 8 months with him and you both still aren't dating!" Said Nibi**_

_'I know Nibi i know i love him but that is so much going on now' Replied Yugito_

at the same time in the shower Naruto was talking to Kyuubi

_**'You know kit, you should really be dating her now, its been 8 months'**__**said kyuubi**_

_'Kurama, i love her but still there is so much going on for her' Replied Naruto_

After 10 minutes Naruto got out of the bathroom and Yugito came in

Naruto quickly went to bed, he woke up as he heard the bathroom door opened, there he saw Yugito walking with only a towel on her.

_'Is that Yugito? wow she looks hot!' Thought Naruto_

Yugito then let go of her Towel, completely naked

_'Wow just wow' Naruto is getting a bit pervy seeing her naked_

Yugito wore an underwear she bought during their 8 months Journey and One of Naruto's shirt, She climb on to Naruto's bed and she laid her head to his chest and hugged him

_'Yugito looked so pretty with her hair loose, i wonder why she always tied it? maybe because its blocks her in battle?' Naruto was enjoying Yugito's accompany _

Yugito then started to purr

_'Man i love her purr' Thought Naruto, he decided to put_ his_ left arm around Yugito literally hugging her_

_Yugito realized about this, 'Naruto-kun you're so cute when you are sleeping'she thought_

The two then went to sleep

**Well that's it for chapter 4! sorry if its a bit short but i'll make the chapter 5 much longer!. Hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review this story and thank you for reading! Chapter 5 will be uploaded eaither tomorrow or the next day of tomorrow**


	5. Living in konoha

**Hey guys, this is the fifth chapter of the fox and the cat in love, Anyway lemon warning!**

**also this is my first lemon and i wrote it while i was sick so it might be a bit boring**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Naruto woke up early in the morning around 5 am, as he sees Yugito still laying her head on his chest, sleeping peacefully

_'Yugito you look so cute' _Thought Naruto as he brush her hair with his fingers

Yugito tighten her hug as she felt Naruto's fingers wiggling her hair, Yugito opened her eyes giving Naruto a smile

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Yugito smiled as she hugged him even tighter

"Good morning Yugito-chan" Naruto hugged her back with his left arm while his other hand was still wiggling on Yugito's hair

Yugito purred as she started to kiss Naruto's chest

**_'Kit go for it! this is your chance! its been 8 months and i can't wait to see you two together' Giggled Kyuubi_**

Naruto just smiled and nodded to kyuubi

Naruto starred at her, he let out a long breath as he enjoys her kissing, "You know Yugito-chan, we've been on a journey for 8 months together"

"Yup i know Naruto-kun" Yugito stopped kissing as Naruto pulled her closer to his face

"So, why don't we be together forever?" Smiled Naruto

(Mini first Lemon time) **(its short for a reason)**

Yugito Quickly Kiss Naruto on the lips, the two kissed each other with so much passion. Their tongues started to slip in to each others mouth

Naruto rolled Yugito over, Naruto now on top of Yugito started to remove her shirt as Yugito removed his boxers

Naruto sucked and groped Yugito's large C sized Breast as She removes her own panties

Yugito held Naruto's now steel hard dick and led it to her vagina. She felt an intense shock of pleasure as Naruto's dick started to rub around her clitoris

Yugito let out a large moan, Naruto kissed her. The both of their tongue wrestle inside each others mouth

Naruto stands and move his dick up right in front of Yugito's face. She started licking it like a cat, "Tasty" was all she said before she started sucking it. Naruto moans enjoying Yugito's tongue licking his dick when it is inside her mouth

Naruto pulled out his dick, Yugito quickly pushed him to her left and get on top of him, she started to grind on his dick

"Ahh Yugito-chan it felt so good!" Moaned Naruto as he felt Yugito's clitoris sliding on his Dick

"You like it Naru-kun?" Asked Yugito with a seductive smile

"Yessssss" Moaned Naruto

"Then why don't you put it in?" Smiled Yugito

Naruto"s eye widened, he pushed her to his right bringing them back to their previous position

Naruto spreaded Yugito's leg, her legs are now wrapped around Naruto's Waist

Naruto slowly put his 6 and a half long dick into her Vagina

Both of them felt intense pleasure which the two blondes enjoyed

Yugito let out a moan of pain combined with pleasure her face was turning red

Naruto a bit worried, "Should i stop, Yugi-chan?"

"No! its my first time. Just put it in slowly" Replied Yugito

"Same here" Smiled Naruto

Naruto slowly made it deeper into here. It was slow yet full of pleasure, the two of them keep moaning at every single inch of Naruto's steel hard dick moving in. As Naruto's whole dick is now inside of her

"Naruto-kun, Do it! Do it fast!" She panted out of pleasure

Naruto smiled as he quickly do and inward and outward move as fast as he could, the two started to pant and moan

"AH AH AH OHHH YESSS OHHH" moaned Yugito which made Naruto moves even faster

At this point the two started to reach their climax

"Faster Naruto-kun Faster! AHHH" Yugito moaned in pleasure as she almost reach her climax

Naruto then gave her 5 deep thrust. The two Climaxed at the same time as Naruto finished his fifth thrust.

"Ahh your steamy cum felt warm Naru-kun" praised Yugito

"Thanks Yugi-chan" panted Naruto

"Now let me clean it" Smiled Yugito

Naruto moved his dick right in front of Yugito's face and she started to rub it and lick it like a cat

Naruto moaned as he felt Yugito's tongue licking the head of his penis

as she finished cleaning Naruto's penis, "Thank you for the milk, Naru-kun"

"Your welcome Yugi-chan, smiled Naruto

the two hugged each other as they went back to sleep not even bothering Yugito's blood from her virginity being taken

(Mini Lemon end) **(they're both virgins well they used to be hehe which is why they don't last long. Its my first time making lemons) **

2 hours later

Yugito woke up, she looked up to Naruto, "Good morning Naru-kun"

Naruto smiled, "Good morning Yugi-chan. That was amazing by the way"

Yugito blushed as she hugs him tighter

_**'KITTEN YOU GOT YOUR MATE! YOU GOT YOUR MATE!" Nibi shouted in her mind**_

yugito blushes, _'Yes i did Nibi. Yes i did'_

Naruto saw her blush, "I suppose Nibi is talking about you?" Smiled Naruto

"Yeah"Giggled Yugito

_**'Kit, i'm happy for you that you finally got a girlfriend and a hot one too but both of you are bit embarassing, you only lasted a single round? really?' Asked Kyuubi**_

Naruto sighed, _'At least i did it! right?'_

**_'I suppose'_**Kyuubi giggled

"Well Kyuubi just talked to me too" Smiled Naruto

"What did he say?" Asked Yugito which is now looking at her boyfriend

"Well firstly he told me that he's happy that i got a beautiful girlfriend" Smiled Naruto giving a kiss to yugito's forehead

Yugito blushed

"Then he told me that we were a bit embarassing because the both of us only lasted a round, But its our first time. And to me its pretty good" giggled Naruto

"Well we'll show him later that we can last much much longer" Yugito kissed him

"Yugi-chan, you want to have a breakfast?" Asked Naruto with a sweet voice

"Sure thing naru-kun" the two got out of the bed

"Umm Naru-kun sorry about the mess" She said as she saw her blood stained his bed

"Its alright" Naruto gave her a kiss which made her blush

The two had breakfast together, as they are finished eating

"Yugi-chan, you want to take a shower first?" Asked Naruto

"No, We can take shower together" Smiled Yugito

Naruto picked her up bridal style and brought her to the bathroom

the two had another sex under the steamy shower

after half an hour they got out of the bathroom

"That was the best bath i've ever done" Said Naruto

"Mine too" Replied Yugito

_**'Kitten i knew you would do it! i knew it all along that you will have sex under the shower' Laughed Nibi**_

Yugito giggled, _'Yeah, its actually quite fun!'_

**_'Anyway don't worry you won't get pregnant, i fused some of my chakra to your... you know... when Naruto came in you which prevent you from getting pregnant although i knew Kyuubi would have fused his chakra to Naruto's sperm so it won't make you pregnant'_**Nibi giggled

_'Thanks Nibi' Smiled Yugito_

The two blondes then grab some clothes on and left Naruto's apartment. Naruto decided to show Yugito around hidden leaf. Hinata saw The two blondes walking together with their hand interlocking, Every villagers saw it. Some gave them a bad stare which is the people that hated Naruto while some gave them a good stare which is the people that considers Naruto as a hero

Hinata hid before Naruto sees her, _'Who is that girl? why is she Holding naruto-kun's hand like that? is she his girlfriend? but i've never seen her before' _She decided to get to the hokage mansion

She knocked At the hokage mansion, She heard Tsunade shouted "Come in!"

She enters the mansion and gave Tsunade a bow

"Oh, hi Hinata its not often you come here. What do you need?" Asked Tsunade

"Well um-umm i-i Saw Naruto-kun wal-walking with a blonde girl holding her hand, i-i'm just wondering if you know who she is. I'm worried because i never saw her" Said Hinata

Tsunade Laughed out loud when she hears what hinata said

"Wha-what's so funny Hokage-sama?" Asked Hinata

"Oh haha its not-nothing hahaha, So the gaki was holding her hand huh? Well the girl is a kunoichi from kumo, she moved here with Naruto" Tsunade Laughed again

"Ohh um alright then tha-thank You Hokage-sama" She left The hokage mansion as Tsunade keeps laughing

"The gaki must be dating with her! hahahaha" Tsunade laughed even louder, Kakashi heard her laughing and he went inside the hokage mansion

"Uhh Lady tsunade? Are you alright?" Asked kakashi

"Oh yeah i'm fine kakashi, but please can you find Naruto and his girlfriend here?" Asked Tsunade

"Girlfriend? who is his girlfriend?" Kakashi didn't believe what Tsunade just said

"You'll know when you see her" Tsunade still laughing

Kakashi left the mansion and search for Naruto, _'That's the first time i see lady Tsunade laughing that hard' he thought_

After he search for a while he finally found both of them

"Hey Naruto!" Kakashi was surprised looking at him with a girl holding his hand

"Oh-hi Kakashi sensei!" Grinned Naruto

"Oh so this is Kakashi? you're the copy ninja right? you are well known in my old village" Asked Yugito

"Yes i am the copy ninja, wait where are you from?" Asked kakashi

"I'm Yugito nii, i'm from kumo. Naruto's girlfriend" She smiled

"Yugito nii? you-You're the two tails jinhuuriki right?" Kakashi eyes widened

"Yes i am" Replied Yugito

"Well well naruto you finally got a girlfriend huh? a beautiful one and she's a jinchuuriki too. You both match each other" Said kakashi

"Hehe thanks kakashi sensei" Naruto grinned

Yugito blushed being called beautiful and a matching couple

"Oh Naruto, Yugito. Lady tsunade called you both to meet her" Said kakashi

"Oh alright, we'll go there" Said Naruto as kakashi left

(a few minutes later)

Naruto like always jumped to Tsunade's window

"Hi baa-chan!" Shouted Naruto at Tsunade who was talking to sakura

Yugito opened the door, "Good morning Lady Tsunade" while bowing

"Naruto why can't you be a bit more respectful like your girlfriend there!" She shouted

Naruto was surprised, "Wait how did you know we are dating?"

_'Wait Naruto is back? since when? and that is his girlfriend!?' _Thought Sakura as she looks at the beautiful blonde stranger

"Sakura i'm going to deal with these love birds first alright?, Somebody told me about you two walking holding each other hands" Said Tsunade, "I won't tell you who though"

Sakura stepped aside as the two blonde walked

"Hi sakura" Naruto smiled

Sakura just wave her hand in confusion while Yugito was a bit annoyed with the pink haired girl presence

"So why did you call us Lady Tsunade?" Asked Yugito

"Well i was actually planning to get you an apartment Yugito" Confessed Tsunade

"You don't have to Lady hokage i'm fine living with Naruto" Said Yugito worrying she is gonna split them

"Don't worry i won't split the both of you, now that i know you two are dating. You both need a bigger apartment to live together so i found you two a nice large apartment which is not very expensive too, Its up to you if you want to move or not though" Said Tsunade giving Yugito and Naruto a relief

"Thank You baa-chan!, and i think we should really move right Yugi-chan? i mean my apartment is a bit too small for us" Confessed Naruto

"Yeah we should" Smiled Yugito

"And i'm sure you two only need a single bedroom" Smirked Tsunade making the two blondes blush, "Anyway this is the address, you both can move there in 30 minutes" Smiled Tsunade

"Thanks Lady tsunade" Yugito smiled

"Thanks Baa-chan, Bye Sakura" Naruto grinned as the two left the Hokage mansion

"When did Naruto get back to konoha Lady Tsuande?" Asked Sakura, "And who's the blonde Kunoichi?"

"He came back last night Sakura, And the blonde kunoichi is Nii Yugito, she moved her with naruto from kumo. She's also the jinchuuriki of the two tails" Said Tsunade

"Ohh no wonder i've never seen her" Sakura Said it with an irritated tone

"You're not jealous right?" Smirked Tsunade

"Wha-what!? ofcourse not!" Sakura blushed a bit

Tsunade chuckled looking at the obvious reaction of her student

The two decided to go packing and move quickly to their new apartment

As the two walked hand to hand they met Jiraiya walking aimlessly to the hokage mansion with his head down

"Hey Jiraiya-sennin , what's wrong with you?" Yugito raised an eyebrow

"I can't see anything" He continues walking aimlessly as the two saw a big bump on Jiraiya's head

"What was that all about?" Yugito looked at Naruto

"Well seems like he got caught" Naruto chuckled

"And the bump?" Yugito asked holding back her giggle

"Must be from a slipper" Naruto and Yugito both giggled as they continue walking to Naruto's old apartment to pack their stuff

( Meanwhile with Jiraiya)

Jiraiya opened the door to the hokage Mansion, as he opened Sakura was still there with Tsunade

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "What happened to you? you don't usually use door"

Sakura was silent just starring at the saddened Sannin

"I can't see anything, i-i-i can't see it" He dropped his pen. He walked to Tsunade and he took her Sake. He walked out while drinking it.

"That was odd, What can't he see?" Sakura asked

"They must have closed his favorite peeking hole" Tsunade chuckled

( An hour later with Naruto and Yugito)

The new couple entered their new apartment

"Wow, this place is huge!" Said Naruto

"Yeah, bigger than i thought!" Yugito replied as she walk around the apartment

Naruto starts unpacking, Yugito was still checking the new apartment around

"You know Yugi-chan, i've never felt so happy in my life" Naruto hugged Yugito from behind kissing her neck

"Me too Naru-kun, i've never thought that i will meet someone like you" She turned around and started kissing him passionately

As the two kiss they move closer and closer to the bedroom

Naruto opened the door while the two still kissing, they both landed on a king sized bed with Naruto on top of Yugito

The two separated to grab some air

"You know Naru-kun its still morning" Yugito smiled

"I know Yugi-chan" Naruto kissed her neck

"And we still have a lot to unpack" Yugito grabbed his neck

"Yeah" Naruto continue kissing her neck

"That doesn't mean we can't have a quickie" Yugito smiled seductively as the two started to have short sex just to fulfill each other lusts

( A few hours later at 1 pm)

Yugito and Naruto went out of their Apartment after they done a quick sex and finished unpacking to find some food

They went to ichiraku's ramen

"Hey ayame!" Naruto grinned

"Hi there Naruto! Its been a really long time! i heard you came back" Ayame warmly welcomes him, "Who's that girl your holding?"

"I'm Nii Yugito his girlfriend" Yugito smiled warmly

"Naruto you never told me you have a girlfriend" Ayame smiled

"Heheh we met while i was travelling" Naruto replied while blushing

Yugito smiled looking at her handsome blushing boyfriend

"So what do you want to order?" Ayame asked looking at Yugito, she knew Naruto would always order the same thing

"I'll order the same thing as Naru-kun" Yugito smiled

"Alright then" Ayame gave the orders to Teuchi

Suddenly a girl with pink hair and a yamanaka girl walked in to the ichiraku ramen and sat down next to Yugito

"Hey you're Yugito right?" Sakura asked

Yugito still a bit annoyed, "Yeah i'm Yugito we met at the Hokage mansion right? you're Sakura"

Sakura nodded, "Tsunade-sama told me you're from kumo"

"Yup, i'm from kumo" Yugito slightly smile

Naruto was just looking at the two of them talking to each other, he saw the intense stare between the two. His ex crush and his girlfriend sitting next to each other

Same like Naruto, ino was just staring at the two

Naruto and Yugito's ramen came and they started to eat while Sakura and ino talk to each other

Sakura saw Yugito ordered the same size and the same exact ramen as Naruto's, _'She'll never finish it'she thought_

after just 2 minutes the two blondes are done and the both of them asked for more

Ino and Sakura's jaw dropped

_'What the hell? a girl like Naruto?' _thought Ino

Sakura was just starring blankly at Yugito who can eat as much as Naruto

The couple both finished 4 bowls each

Naruto paid For the lunch and the two left

"Bye Sakura, bye Ino" both of them said that

Sakura turned her head to Ino, "Did you see that? A girl that eats like Naruto?"

Ino looked at Sakura, "Yeah, and did you see her body? how did she manage to keep that while eating so much? and how did Naruto get her?"

"She's a jinchuuriki too, the two tails jinchuuriki" Said Sakura

"Well they got a lot in common" Ino continued eating her ramen

Naruto and Yugito went to the training ground, they are having a spar. Kakashiis watching the two from a distance, suddenly Yamato came to him

"She's the two tails jinchuuriki right?" Asked Yamato

"Yeah, Nii Yugito. She's also Naruto's girlfriend" Kakashi knew Yamato would be surprised

"Never thought i would see a jinchuuriki couple" Yamato smiled looking at the two

Yamato left but Kakashi was still there he sighed, _'You grew up fast Naruto' he thought_

After a few hours of Training Naruto and Yugito went back to their apartment

( in the evening almost sun set)

Naruto and Yugito like always are walking with their hands holding each other tightly

They met gai and lee who have just finished Their Training

"Hey Naruto! i heard you're back, after 8 months missing. who's the girl you're holding?" Asked gai

"Oh, she's Yugito Nii" Naruto smiled at her

"I'm his girlfriend, You must be gai sensei right? he told me about you" Yugito said

"Well yes i am the mighty guy, And this is my student lee" Said Guy proudly

"I don't think i've ever seen you before" Said lee

"Well i just moved here yesterday from kumo" Yugito smiled

"Now now lee, lets leave these love birds alone. You two enjoy yourselves" Guy And lee walked away from the two

"Well that was a bit awkward" Said Yugito

"Their looks or the conversation?" Naruto asked

"Both" Yugito giggled making Naruto giggle too

The two walked to their training ground, they sat down under a tree looking at the sunset

"Wow its beautiful" Yugito held Naruto's arm tighter

"Yeah, i love to watch the sunset here" Naruto gave Yugito a quick peck to the cheek that made her blush

"You knowNaru-kun, i never thought i would find someone like you" Thistime Yugito gave Naruto a peck but to the lips making him blush

"Heheh, why is that? You're a beautiful girl Yugi-chan, the most beautiful i've ever seen" Naruto smiled as she hold him even tighter leaning her head to his shoulder

"I was hated in my village Naru-kun, no ones want to be with me. Boys that do want me is just because of my bo-" Before Yugito finished her sentence Naruto slammed his lips to hers

"Don't ever say that again" Naruto smiled as he kissed Yugito again right when the sun is going down

"Alright Naru-kun, lets go get some food" Yugito smiled

"Sure Yugi-chan" The two stood up, and they walk together with their hands interlocked to the village to find some food

**Well this is the end for chapter 5, sorry i didn't update faster. I've been sick these few days. btw sorry for the really bad lemon and ending also please tell me about what you want to happen in the story: **

**Do you want Naruto and Yugito get a rinnegan or something**

**Thanks for reading, any review will be accepted gladly**


	6. Jinchuuriki and bandits

**Hey, This is the sixth chapter. I think i'll make this the longest chapter. I certainly have some ideas in mind hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**well lets get to the story shall we**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, he looked at his chest. _'Wow an angel sleeping on my chest' Thought Naruto as he stroked Yugito's hair_

Naruto stroked her hair for 10 minutes before she woke up. Yugito purred feeling his fingers stroking her hair

"Good morning Naru-kun" Yugito kissed his chest

"Good morning Yugi-chan" He kissed her Forehead

"How long have you been up?" She looked at him

"Around 10 minutes, you're not getting up are you?" Naruto smiled

"Ofcourse not, i'm not planning too anyway" Yugito hugged him tighter

the two cuddled for half an hour before they suddenly heard a knock

"I'll get it" Yugito got out of the bed, she grabbed Naruto's cloak, she was only wearing her panties

She opened the door to see kakashi standing there

"Hi Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Yugito smiled

Kakashi looked at her wearing Naruto's cloak, _'she's definitely not wearing anything' _he thought

"Hi Yugito sorry i interrupt you, but the hokage has a mission, for the three of us" Kakashi gave a smile underneath his mask

Yugito sighed, she was enjoying her bed with Naruto so much, "Alright we'll be there quickly" She said As she closed the door and went back to her room

"Who was that?" Asked Naruto

"That was kakashi, he told us we got a mission for the three of us" Yugito removed her cloak

"Well, don't want to make Baa-chan angry so we have to go" Naruto got out of the bed and the two went to shower together quickly though

After around 15 minutes the two came to the Hokage mansion

Naruto like always came through the window the same time as Yugito opened the door

"Morning baa-chan" Shouted Naruto

"I should really close my windows" she sighed

"Good morning Tsunade-sama" Said Yugito

"Good morning Yugito, Naruto why can't you be polite like her?" Tsunade asked

"Old habits die hard Baa-chan" Naruto giggled

Yugito saw sakura in there too standing next to Kakashi

"Well now that you're all her, i got a mission for you" Said Tsunade

"What do we have to do?" Asked Kakakshi

"You'll go to a nearby small village, its been said that they have been raided by many bandits. This will be an A rank mission because some of the bandits are missing nins from some other villages too" Tsunade explained

Tsunade looked at Sakura "Sakura you'll go with them to heal some of the villagers that might be injured"

Sakura nodded

"Now go" Tsunade demanded

The four got out of the Hokage mansion and they walked to the front of the Konoha gate

As they walked out of the konoha gate, Naruto walked with Yugito together in front of Kakashi and Sakura

"They're cute aren't they?" Said Kakashi

Sakura stayed silent which make Kakashi raise his eyebrow

The four started to run afterwards, they arrived at the village an hour and a half later

They arrived in front of the small village they met a guard there

"You're from konoha right? you should have came with more men" The guard sounded like he was about to surrender

"Why is that?" Asked kakashi

"There are many of them" Said the guard

The four continued walking, as they got in Yugito and Naruto bough a little snack

_'wow the two has a lot of things in common' Thought Kakashi as he saw the two bought some snacks_

Sakura just shake her head looking at the two blonde

"Alright Naruto, Yugito. You two will guard on the south and west of the village while sakura and i will guard the north and the east

"Alright kakashi sensei" Naruto and Yugito went quickly to the south of the village

" Sakura you didn't speak much this whole journey" kakashi looked at her

"Huh?" Was all sakura said

"Never mind" Kakashi and Sakura walked to the north and the east of the gate

Naruto used kage bushin to guard around the east side so he can guard with Yugito on the south side of the village

"Wow how long do you think we will have to wait?" Naruto moaned

"I dunno, but in Kumo, A rank mission are usually very energetic" Yugito said lazily

They waited for hours but they don't even see anything suspicious, they spent the whole daylight guarding the small village, Naruto even use his kage bushins to replace Yugito, sakura and kakashi when they rest

The sun was going down, all four konoha shinobi went inside the village and their position are replaced by Naruto's kage bushin

The team is now eating dinner

"I'm a bit dissapointed, we didn't get to fight at all" moaned Naruto

"Maybe tomorrow we'll get to do that naru-kun" Said Yugito

"Naruto you should be grateful they didn't attack today" Kakashi looked at him

"You're right, its just that we spent the whole day waiting" Naruto looked look down

"Hey gaki! You should be glad they don't hurt more people, you're such a gaki Naruto! at least you can use your kage bushins to replace you!" Sakura shouted angrily

hearing her boyfriend being shouted Yugito ofcourse got angry

"I'm sorry but what's your problem!? you don't have to shout now do you!?" Yugito shouted at Sakura with full killer intent

Sakura felt that killer intent, _'is that killer intent ca-came from her?' _

Kakashi also felt this strong killer intent, "Now now you two, i'm sure Sakura didn't mean that" Kakashi tried to calm down the situation, he fear Yugito might turn into her nibi form and kill sakura considering her killer intent is extremely high

"Yugi-chan its alright" Naruto hold her hand

in an instant Yugito become calm again, "Sakura, i'm sorry i didn't mean to"

"It-its alright Yu-yugito" Sakura still shocked from how strong Yugito's killer intent was

Kakashi was surprised of how fast can Naruto calm her, _'wow Naruto calmed her down in a mere second, how did he do that?'_

**_'Good thing Naru-kun was there to calm you down, if he hadn't done that, that pink haired worthless girl would be dead by now' Nibi growled_**

_'Yeah, i know or i would have killed her' Said Yugito in her mindscape_

After they have dinner, they split to their own rooms in a small hotel in the village, Naruto with Yugito and kakashi with sakura

( In kakashi's room)

"Yugito has a huge killer intent doesn't she?" Asked kakashi

"Yeah and all i do was shout at Naruto" Said Sakura

"Listen, you may not want to shout or even mock Naruto around her, she may be calm most of the time but you saw how much killer intent she got? and i'm sure thats not all of it. You should be more careful around them" Kakashi explained to Sakura

"Yeah maybe i should have been more careful" Sakura looked down

"Just by looking at them, i knew they really care for each other, what fears me is what if something happens to Yugito?" Worried Kakashi

"Lets just hope nothing bad would happen" Sakura went to bed as she said that

( In Naruto's room)

"Naru-kun, why is sakura shouted like that at you? she shouted like it was normal" Yugito looked at him

"Well Sakura has been doing that for a long time, hitting me sometimes" Naruto said

Yugito released a bit of killer intent

"Don't worry though, i doubt she'll ever do that after you use that killer intent" he kissed Yugito

Yugito kissed him back as he pushed her into the bed

(Lemon warning)

Naruto kissed her passionately, their tongue wrestle each other. As they kiss They started to remove each others clothes. Naruto slips his hand inside of Yugito's panties as he started to finger her, She moaned

Still kissing, Yugito removes Naruto pants slowly slipping her hand into his crotch and started to rub his cock

Naruto's left hand started to grope Yugito's breast, as he stopped kissing her he starts sucking her right breast. Yugito held Naruto's head as she moaned

Yugito is getting really wet as she removed Naruto's boxer showing his steel hard cock and started to rub it

Naruto feeling warm liquid in his hand, he quickly removes her panties

"Naru-kun, lick it" Yugito moaned

Naruto starts sucking and licking on Yugito's vagina, his tongue slips inside of her

"Ohh, you like it Naru-kun? how does it feel like?" she moaned

"Mmm it felt like honey Yugi-chan, i love it!" Naruto continues licking Yugito's vagina

"Ahh Naru-kun! it felt so good!" Yugito moaned louder, "Now, its my turn!"

Yugito rolled Naruto as she quickly suck his cock

"Mmm Mmm Yugi-chan" Naruto held her head

Yugito started to deepthroat him, As she deepthroat deeper Naruto pushed her head in, "OHHH YUGI-CHAN it felt so good!"

Naruto let Yugito have a breath, Yugito quickly returned licking and sucking his Cock

Naruto felt Yugito's tongue swirling around the head of his cock

Naruto felt like he was in heaven, Yugito stopped sucking as she begins giving him a handjob

after a few minutes Naruto can't take it anymore of her teasing, "Ahh Yugitoooo" Naruto cummed at her face, he panted tiredly

Yugito licked his cock clean like a cat

Naruto sits up and pushed Yugito, as she lay Naruto puts in his cock inside of her. He heard Yugito squeals as he did that

Yugito legs are now on Naruto's shoulder, "Ready Yugi-chan?"

"Yes Naru-kun" Yugito closed her eyes preparing to feel her lovers cock

Naruto pushed his cock inside of her slowly while the two moans

Naruto's hands are both groping her breasts, Yugito was enjoying every second of this

As Naruto's cock was fully inside of her, he started to get in and out faster.

As he gets faster sounds of flesh hitting each other like a clapping sound can be heard, "Ah ah ah ah Yes Naru-kun yesss" Yugito moaned

"Yeah, you like that Yugi-chan?" Naruto panted

"Ye-yes" She closed her eyes as she moaned

Naruto pulled out his dick, Yugito quickly turned her body, as she was now waiting for Naruto to continue with her in doggy style

Naruto quickly thrust his dick as hard as he could, so hard it made a loud clap sound. Yugito moaned loudly as he do it even faster.

Sounds of clapping flesh can be heard loudly, Naruto put his body on top of her with his legs giving him support while his arms are groping Yugito's boobs

Yugito and Naruto both are close to their max, Naruto finishes it off with 4 heavy thrusts

Naruto and Yugito both climaxed as Naruto did the fourth thrust

They both layed down on the bed, still with Naruto's cock cumming inside of her

"Felt so warm Naru-kun" Smiled Yugito

Naruto chuckled

"But we're not done yet" Yugito moved herself and she sat right on top of Naruto putting his cock inside of her

Naruto put his hands on her waist as she started to move

she moved quickly as her adrenaline are now pumping really fast

While doing that she was also Rubbing her pussy making her even more excited

Naruto played Yugito's nipple, Yugito Kissed Naruto and slips her tongue inside of his mouth as she licked around the roof of his mouth feeling his saliva

she rubs her pussy even faster

"Naru-kun! I think i'm going to squirt" Yugito moaned

Naruto reaching his climax, heard this he started to Play with yugito's nipple rougher

a few seconds later the two climaxed at the same time

Naruto cummed again inside of her while Yugito squirt all around her, making Naruto's lower body and stomach wet from her liquid, she fell on top of her lover

The two panted, Yugito layed her Head on his chest and she started to purr

Naruto put his hand on Yugito's hair and the two fell asleep

(Lemon end)

Yugito woke up with Naruto's Unerected Penis was still inside of her, she decided to enjoy it a little bit more

A few minutes late Naruto woke up, "Good morning Yugi-chan"

"Good morning Naru-kun" She kissed his chest

the two cuddle up for around 20 minutes before they got up, they took a shower together like always

they went out to meet Kakashi somewhere in front of the small hotel

"Well, you two are finally here" Kakashi said looking at the two

Sakura looked a bit grumpy

"How long have you been waiting?" Asked Yugito

"Around 10 minutes, now lets go get some breakfast" Kakashi started to walk

the three just follow him

they had some breakfast before continuing their mission and agreeing to meet each other at 12 pm

Like yesterday, they waited until noon and nothing happened.

"Nothing happened again" Naruto sounded a bit annoyed

"Lets just find Kakashi" Yugito hold her boyfriend's hand

They met kakashi and sakura walking

"You two found something?" asked kakashi

"No, nothing at all" moaned Naruto

"I spoke to the guards, they say that the bandits usually attack near sunset" Explained Kakashi

Naruto cheered up a bit as he heard what Kakashi said, Yugito smiled looking at her boyfriend

"Lets get some lunch" Sakura said a bit annoyed

They had some lunch before going back to their mission

After 5 hours of waiting, Naruto saw something moved, "Yugi-chan there!" he pointed to the wood

Yugito also saw a movement, "Naruto-kun send your kage bushins"

Naruto nodded he sent 4 kage bushins there and sent 1 to inform Kakashi

a few minutes later the kage bushins that went to kakashi came back and told them that Kakashi have also seen some movements

"Then they must be near" Said Naruto

After waiting a few more minutes, Naruto felt all of his Kage bushins are gone, and he knew exactly where they are

"Yugi-chan there are many of them heading this way, 3 of them are missing nin, two with water affinity and one with fire" Naruto preapared to fight

Yugito also prepared to fight, "Then lets get this over with"

They quickly heard a large boom from the north where Kakashi was guarding, "that must be from an explosive Kunai" Said Yugito

"Yugi-chan they're coming!" Naruto shouted

Many low leveled shinobi showed up and started to throwing shurikens at them

Naruto and Yugito both blocked this, Naruto threw an explsoive kunai at them killing a few bandits

Yugito jumped and clawed a bandit while countering a few other bandits

Naruto used his kunai to block and counter enemies also killing them

Then she saw a ball of fire heading for hear, she quickly jumped away and the fire hit a few other bandits, "So you're the missing nin huh?"

Yugito charged at the missing nin as he jumped back he heard, "Mouse hairball!"

The missing nin looked up as he was about to dodge he got kicked by Naruto from behind

"AGH!" the missing nin can't recover as he got hit by Yugito's mouse hairball

"Well you're weak" Yugito mocked

The missing nin stood up

Yugtio with her fast movement quickly ran to the missing nin she threw some shurikens at him

the missing nin also threw some shurikens countering Yugito's shurikens, Naruto then saw the two other missin nin about two strike him, he jumped back as he sent 3 kage bushins to distract the two missing nin. while he sent another to attack the missing nin attacking Yugito

The couple killed may bandits while focusing on fighting the missing nins

Naruto's kage bushins managed to distract the two missing nins as he ran to the two of them with a rasengan, he hit one of them to the face killing him. while the other one jumped back and used a water jutsu that hit naruto which turns out to be a kage bushins, he then heard, "Rasengan!" and he felt like the back of his head crushed

meanwhile Yugito was fighting with the last missing nin, Naruto's kage bushin tried to attack but was blocked and got hit, Yugito with her fast movement quickly striked the missin-nin's leg, as he was down, Yugito clawed his throat killing him

"Not challenging at all" while continuing killing the other bandits

Eventually the last few bandits tried to escape, Before they can even make a run for it Kakashi and Sakura came with guards, the guards Took care of the few bandits

"Good job you two" Praised kakashi

"Thanks kakashi-sensei" Yugito smiled

"Hey, kakashi-sensei, Did you fight any missing nin?" Asked Naruto

"Yeah we did" Kakashi looked at sakura

Sakura noticing his look, "We were attacked by 2 missing nin, you?"

"We got attacked by three" Naruto looked at the dead bodies

"Alright all of you get some rest, I'll make a mission report. We'll be going back tomorrow early in the morning" Kakashi started to to write on a paper as Naruto and the others left

(Tomorrow morning)

Naruto,Yugito,kakashi and Sakura left the small village, they are now heading back to Konoha

Naruto and Yugito walked in front of kakashi and sakura holding each others hand, Sakura was silent just looking at the two, While kakashi is reading his book and sometimes he took a glance at Sakura's jealousy

( 2 hours later )

"Finally we're back!" Naruto held Yugito's tighter

Kakashi looked at the two, "Lets go to the hokage mansion first, then you can both do what you want"

Yugito nodded at kakashi as she starred at Naruto, "Lets go Naru-kun"

Sakura look at how affectionate these two are in her mind, she was overwhelmed with jealousy

Naruto jumped to the window of the hokage mansion, while the others opened the doors, "Hey baa-chan i'm back!" Naruto shouted

"NARUTO! USE THE DAMN DOOR WILL YOU!" Tsunade shouted giving the others some chills while Naruto just laughed

"Good morning lady Tsunade" Sakura,Kakashi and Yugito bowed

"Morning, so how was the mission kakashi?" Tsunade asked

"It went quite smooth i guess" He gave her the report

Tsunade read the Report and looked at Naruto,Yugito and Sakura, "You three are free to go, kakashi i need to speak to you"

The three left the building

"So, sakura where are you going?" Asked Yugito

"I think i'm going home, i'm tired" she gave a small smile as she split her way from theirs

"Hmm its kinda odd that somebody with brute strength like her can get tired so quickly" Yugito looked at Naruto

"Yeah its not often she would go home like that after a mission" Yugito and Naruto make their way to ichiraku's ramen

**Well that's it for the sixth chapter, anyway, I will be reducing of how fast i would update this story, I'm currently making another story about Naruto and mei terumi. Don't worry this story will not be abandoned, i will upload this story like usual around 2 - 3 days. As for the new story, i would try to update the same time which is 2 - 3 days. leave a suggestion of what you want to happen in this story, it helps me alot**

**and thanks for reading guys hope you enjoy it**


	7. Naruto's new looks and revelations

**Hey guys, Sorry i didn't update as fast as usual, i forgot to save when i wrote this chapter thus making me late to update because i have to retype everything**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Sakura opened her eyes, _'Another painful day' _she thought to herself. She sat up on her bed, _'I los Sasuke-kun to orochimaru and now Naruto to her' _she looked around her room before laying back to her bed, _'I should have dated him but that blone girl got hi- No i can't say that, i want Naruto to be happy and if he's happy to be with Yugito then its fine'_ She closed her eyes again as she rub her forehead. In her heart she felt like it was stabbed by a kunai. She decided its best for her not to approach the two blondes today

(hokage mansion 8 in the morning)

"Lady Tsunade, The Mizukage is asking a permission to come to Konoha" Shizune lend Tsunade the paper that was sent by a bird by the Mizukage

Tsunade read it, she looked up to Shizune, "She'll be coming in a day, it must be really important for her" Said Tsunade as she signed the paper before giving it to Shizune. Then Shizune sent it back to Kiri with a bird.

( Naruto's apartment 3 hours later )

The two love birds are already up, The two are currently having a late breakfast

"So you were chased by the gate guards for 2 hours just because you pranked them?" Yugito was holding back her laughter

"Yeah, and they aren't giving up either!" The two laughed together as they continue they're breakfast

"There was also one time where i use my Sexy no jutsu on Erosennin" Naruto said Proudly

"Really? did he fall for it?" Yugito grinned

"Yeah, His nose bleeds and he flew away like he got hit by an explosive kunai! did that because he wouldn't put more fire on the fish we were cooking" Said Naruto as he remembered the time when he did that, "And then i turned back to normal before he asked me to do it again because he wanted to see my butt or something"

"So you did it?" Yugito asked

"Nope, i tuned into a sumo fighter!" The two laughed again even louder

As they finished their breakfast, the two prepared themself for the day

(An hour later)

Naruto and Yugito went out of their apartment and into the training ground. They decided that they should train today.

Kakashi was sitting on a tree while reading his perverted book. He looked at the two blonde about to train, _'Never see those two train together before' Thought Kakashi_

The two used chakra dash at each other, Naruto quickly pulled ou his kunai as Yugito grew clwas out of her fingers. The two clashed together they fiercely fought each other. Dodging each other attacks.

_'Never knew Yugito can make claws, must be from her Nibi' Thought kakashi as he looked at the two fighting each other_

Naruto used his kage bushins combined with his taijutsu, Yugito dodged two of his Kage bushins before getting kicked by Naruto. "Nice one!" Said Yugito

Yugito dashed to Naruto, she clawed him but it missed, Naruto about to strike her with his kunai but Yugito ducked and clawed him. Then Naruto turns into a puff of smoke, Yugito's eye widened. She jumped forward as she felt Naruto about to hit her from behind. Yugito used some fire jutsu which Naruto dodged.

Kakashi stopped reading his book, he decided that watching the two would be fun, The two train for hours

Naruto defeated Yugito in this training, Naruto lend his hand which Yugito gladly accept, Naruto pulled her up to stand

"You need to teach me that kage bushin" Yugito smiled

"Sure thing but we need to get some lunch" Naruto held both of Yugito's hand

"How about Ichiraku's?" Yugito looked at Naruto knowing what he would say

"Of course!" The two walked together

Kakashi decided to follow the two to ichiraku's ramen, "Wow the two are much more in common than i thought" Kakashi mumbled to himself as he watched the two entered Ichiraku's ramen. He decided to wait for the two to finished their food.

"As Usual old man!" Said Naruto to Teuchi as he asked what Naruto and Yugito wanted to eat

"Same here" Yugito smiled before turning her head to Naruto's, "So when will you teach me the Kage bushin no jutsu?" She asked excitedly

"Whenever you want Yugi-chan? how about after this lunch?" Naruto Looked back at her

"Sure! that would be great!" Yugito smiled

After waiting around 10 minutes, Kakashi saw the two exited Ichiraku's ramen they walked hand in hand showing their affection to people

Kakashi followed them back to the training ground and watched how Naruto trained his Girlfriend the Kage bushin no jutsu

_'Hmm Naruto is actually training her... correctly' _Kakashi was surprised of how determined Naruto is training his girlfriend

Yugito has been making a fast progress on the Kage bushin no jutsu, Naruto looking at his girlfriend felt proud, "Yugi-chan, you're amazing! you made so much progress in just a few hours!"

Yugito blushed at her boyfriend's praise on her, "Thank you naru-kun, i can do this because of you" She gave him a peck to the cheek

Naruto blushed

"I think we have enough time with training today Naru-kun, lets get some rest" Yugito holds Naruto's arm

"Sure thing Yugi-chan" Naruto and Yugito both walked to their apartment in the evening

The two took a shower together like they always do

Naruto wore the same exact copy of his orange clothing while Yugito wore a white sundress with her gears strapped to her legs

She looked at Naruto, "Naru-kun, i've never seen you wearing something else before"

Naruto turned his head to Yugito which caused his eyes open widely, "Wow Yugi-chan you look beautiful, usually you are beautiful but now you look just, WOW. Um- uh yeah i don't have other clothes pretty much hehe"

Yugito blushed at Naruto's commentaries, "Naru-kun why didn't you tell me? We're going to buy some clothes right now!" Yugito grinned, she grabbed Naruto's sage coat and pulled Naruto's arm dragging him out of the apartment

"Umm Yugi-chan, i'm fine with these clothe-" Naruto was interrupted by Yugito before he could finish his sentence

"Trust me Naru-kun, you're gonna look much more handsome after this" Yugito pulled Naruto even harder

As he was being dragged, Naruto met some of his friends

"Hey neji! its a nice evening right?" Asked Naruto while being pulled

"Oh hey, yeah it is" He looked at the blonde boy who was being dragged by some other blonde

"Who is that pretty lady?" Kiba asked to Neji

"I don't know, never seen her before. I heard Naruto came back but never seen that girl"

"Oh the blonde girl? that's Yugito Nii! she moved here with Naruto" Said Lee

"What do you mean move here?" Asked Tenten

"Well, she was from Kumo. Gai sensei told me that, she is the jinchuuriki of the two tails. But i don't know why she moved here though" Replied Lee

"They're both blonde, and they're both jinchuuriki. Guess they fit each other" Neji looked at Naruto who was still being dragged by Yugito

Yugito dragged Naruto to a shinobi clothing store. She went to a lot of clothes for her boyfriend, while Naruto who never shops for clothing much just looked at Yugito who was grabbing him some clothes.

"Alright these we'll do!" Yugito handed him the clothes

Naruto smiled at her, the he went to a room to try it out see if it fits him

He wore a black ANBU pants, a bit tight black shirt that has sort of a thin turtle neck with a thin reddish orange lining on the side of each zipper sides and a zipper on the turtle neck that went down to his middle chest ( Think about Sasuke's clothing in part 2 it also has a zip on the collar that went down to the middle of his chest and thin reddish orange lining that also went down to the middle of the chest) ( he puts the zip a bit down revealing his whole neck and a small part of his chest) (The collar is also raised up as high as the line between his head and neck) he also wore fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped with red leather straps ( Like the one wore by menma on Naruto movie 6) while still wearing his old boots, he then wore his Sage coat and removes his head band

Naruto exits the room and went to Yugito, "So how do i look?"

Yugito eyes are widely opened, _'OH MY KAMI! DIDN'T THINK HE WOULD LOOK THAT HOT!' _She thought to herself

_**'He does look very hot kitten!' Nibi Joined in **_

_'Shh shut up Nibi' Yugito still grinning at her boyfriend_

"Umm do i look weird?" Naruto rub the back of his head

"Not at all Naru-kun! you look handsome!" Yugito still looking at Naruto

"Heheh, you picked the clothes!" Naruto praised his girlfriend again

Yugito grabbed a few more copies of the clohtes and brought them to the cashier

As Naruto pays, the Cashier girl saw the look of Naruto, _'Hmm he looks a lot like the fourth hokage' _

"Thank you for buying, come again" Said the Cashier girl as Naruto and Yugito walked out of the store

Naruto walked with Yugito together to Ichiraku's but on the way there, Naruto and Yugito both realizes that Naruto's looks attracted a lot of attention

"Isn't that the Uzumaki kid?" Whispered a male villager

"Yeah it is, but he changed a lot and he looked like the fourth hokage for some reason" Whispered back the other villager

Yugito proudly held Naruto's arm as they walked together while she spot some girls starring at her boyfriend

"He's cute" Whispered the girl

"Yeah i know! but whose that girl?' Whispered another girl

Naruto and Yugito then went to Ichiraku's ramen

"Welcome to Ichira-" Ayame was shocked looking at some guy looking like the fourth hokage before realizing it was Naruto

"Oh h-hi Naruto! and Yugito!" Ayame stuttered, "The usual right? both of you?"

"Yup" Yugito smiled

"Coming right up" Ayame went to the back

Naruto and Yugito sat down, "wow didn't expect a bit of a change would make so much difference" Naruto gave a peck on Yugito's lips

"You actually draw much more attention than i thought you would even to some girls" Said Yugito

"Don't worry, i won't date another girl, you are a precious person! Yugi-chan you're everything to me and i will always love you" Said Naruto as he felt Yugito's lips came to his

"I know Naru-kun, i love you too" Yugito then held Naruto's hand as they wait for their ramen

Sakura and Ino was walking around town as she heard some villagers whispered, "Hey some poeple said that they saw the fourth hokage walking"

As Sakura and Ino heard this, Ino asked Sakura, "Hm? The fourth Hokage?"

"Pretty sure he's not around her anymore" Said Sakura as she kept walking with Ino

Kakashi was walking on the streets of Konoha, he heard some words from the villagers, "I swear i saw the fourth hokage wearing a red coat walking with a blonde girl to Ichiraku's ramen" Said a villager

Kakashi heard this, _'Fourth hokage? i better check it out' _Thought Kakashi as he change his direction to Ichiraku's ramen

He arrived at Ichiraku's ramen

As he entered it he saw Naruto and Yugito from behind, _'Could it be? is that Se-sensei' Thought Kakashi_. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder

Naruto looked to his back, "hm? Oh hi kakashi sensei!"

"Hey Kakashi sensei, what are you doing here?" Yugito asked

"Umm nothing Naruto,Yugito just making sure the two of you are okay. i'm heading out now. You two take care" Kakashi went out in a hurry heading for the hokage mansion

The two blondes looked at each other

"That was odd" Said Naruto

"Does things like that happens often around here?" Asked Yugito

"Nope" The two continues eating their ramen

( Hokage mansion )

Kakashi knocked the door in hurry

"Come in" Shouted Tsunade

'Lady Tsunade i apologize to interrupt, but Naruto" Kakashi stopped halfway

"Naruto what?" Asked Tsunade she's about to smash her sake glass

"Appearantly he wore some other clothes and removes his headband" Said Kakashi

Tsunade raised her eyebrows, "i'm listening"

"The villagers are talking about them seeing the fourth hokage wearing a red coat" Said Kakashi, "And when i went to ichiraku to see if it was true, i can barely separate the difference between the two!" Explained Kakashi

Before suddenly Jiraiya came through the window, "Hey Tsunade!"

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, "What do you want?"

"Seems like the Gaki has changed his appearance, a lot too. People are mistaking him for the fourth hokage" Said Jiraiya

"Does he really look like him?" Asked Tsunade afraid that people would find out about this

"A lot" Both jiraiya and kakashi said it

"To be honest Tsunade, i think we should tell him the truth. First of all people are figuring it out, secondly he's 16. I know he's not a Chunnin yet. But he is a sage you know. and thirdly i'm sure he would be really proud if he knew who his father was" Jiraiya gave a reason to Tsunade

"Alright, i guess your right. But you two will be here when i told him and explain it to him alright? also bring him here now" Said Tsunade

"What if Yugito wanted to come?" Asked Kakashi

"Let her she deserves to know" Said Tsunade

Jiraiya nodded jumped out of the window searching for Naruto

Naruto and Yugito were walking down the street to their apartment when suddenly the Perverted sannin, jumped from a roof

"Hey Naruto, Yugito!" Jiraiya landed in front of them

"Hey erosennin what are you doing here?" Asked Naruto

"Tsunade wanted to tell you something really important" Said Jiraiya

"Well then lets go!" Said Yugito as the three went to the Hokage mansion

As they arrived Naruto and Jiraiya both jumped through the window while Yugito went through the door

"Hey baa-chan, you wanted to tell me something?" Naruto entered the room

"Hello Lady Tsunade" Yugito bowed before moving forward next to Naruto

Tsunade let out a sigh

_'well here goes nothing' Thought Tsunade_

"Hm? What's kakashi sensei doing here?" Asked Yugito

"Actually he's an important part to tell you about something" Explained Tsunade as she let out another sighed, "Do you realize people been saying that they saw the fourth hokage when you pass by?"

"Umm- yeah i heard people whisper about it, why?" Naruto slowly started to understand things

"Well there's something we've kept secret from you" Tsunade worries that Naruto would get mad at her

Jiraiya stepped in, Carrying a bag full of scrolls, "Naruto, You are the son of The fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. And Your mother is Kushina Uzumaki"

"Wha-wha-what?" Naruto teared up a bit

"We're sorry we have to kept that from you Naruto, i was his students when i was a kid" Said Kakashi

"I was your father's Sensei Naruto" Said Jiraiya

Yugito looked at her boyfriend and then held his hand

"You okay Naruto?" Asked Tsunade

"I'm just glad, i have an awesome father!" Naruto cheered up with a grin even though he has some tears

Jiraiya gave him the bag

"Huh what's this?" Asked Naruto looking at the old bag

"It is scrolls from the Uzumaki clan, and a message from your father" Jiraiya lend him another scroll but this time it was a note

_Dear, Uzumaki Naruto_

_If Jiraiya gave this to you, then that would mean you are ready. I am Minato Namikaze the fifth Hokage of konoha. I'm you father. You mother is Kushina Uzumaki. She is an ANBU. When you were born your mother and i were very glad. I am happy to be your father Naruto. Your mother and i are watching you. Naruto, i'm very sorry for sealing the kyuubi inside of you. I knew what would happen when i did that to you. Villagers hated you and i am very sorry about that. But Naruto, i know you could find a way, i know you are going to be a hero Naruto. Your mother and i didn't want to seal the kyuubi inside of you, but we have to. If we didn't konoha would be destroyed. Naruto we are truly sorry. And we will always love you._

_With love, Your father and mother, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruto cried as he read this, Yugito is Comforting him. But Naruto was crying from happiness. _'I'm glad you both are my parents, You're awesome' Thought Naruto. _

"Naruto are you um, okay?" Asked Kakashi

"Yeah i'm fine, just glad that i found out about my family" Naruto smiled

"Alright we'll continue this tomorrow alright? Naruto, Yugito take some rest. Oh and Yugito, take good care of him" Smiled Tsunade

"I will lady Tsunade. Have a goodnight" She smiled as she left the Hokage mansion with Naruto through the door

"Well its not often for Naruto to use the door" Said Tsunade

Suddenly Naruto came back busting in

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Shouted Tsunade in shock

Naruto ran to the window he then put his thumbs up to Tsunade, "Old habits die hard heheheh" As he jumped out of the Hokage mansion

Tsunade shooked her head in laughter, "He's always a gaki, isn't he?" she smiled warmly remembering the older days where she first met him

"Yup never grows up" Said Kakashi

"Well he inherited that window jumping from me" Said Jiraiya proudly

A tick mark appears on Tsunade's head

"I think we should all get some rest, now you two get out" Said Tsunade

Kakashi and Jiraiya left the room

_'Oh that Gaki' _thought Tsunade as shook her head while smiling

**Well that's it for chapter 7. Oh just wanted to tell you guys, I'm a bit late on this chapter because i forgot to save after i typed and currently i'm making another story too.**

**Anyway thanks for 1900+ views! it meant a lot to me**

**Your review is always welcomed**


	8. The Mizukage in Konoha

**Hey guys this is the eighth chapter, Btw thanks for 2000+ views!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto just a fan**

**well then lets get started**

Naruto woke up in his room, With Yugito still laying her head on his chest. Naruto stroke her untied hair slowly until she wakes up.

"Good morning Yugi-chan" Naruto gave Yugito a kiss to the forehead

"Good morning Naru-kun, how long have you been up?" she kissed his chest

"A few minutes" Naruto continues stroking her hair

The pair got up eventually, they prepared for the day

(Council)

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shikaku and Kakashi stood on the council

"There are still more we need to discuss, this is about Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade pulled out a few scroll

"And why is that?" Asked a civilian counsel

"This is about the truth of his family" Tsunade looked to the scroll

"He's an orphan he don't have a family and if he does, who would it be? Can't be someone important if they're the parents of the demon kid" shouted a pink haired Counsel member

"It does Haruno-san, you praise his father everyday yet you mock his child" Tsunade and a few others released a Killing intent directed at her

"Yo-you mean he's the 4th hokage's son!?" Shocked a counsel civilian

"Yes that's right, it was kept secret for protection from other villages until he reach a certain level or age" Explained Tsunade

Most counsel are now rubbing their heads, Especially Haruno because she mocked the kid all the time. She felt disgusted with herself

"Now that we're finished, Dismiss" Tsunade gave some copy of papers as proof to the council as they left

( Back to Naruto and Yugito )

They are still having some breakfast

"Never thought i was the 4th Hokage's son" Smiled Naruto

Yugito smiled at him, "Do you think your parents would approve of us?"

"Of course Yugi-chan" Naruto looked at her

"Good, i'm worried they're not" Yugito smiled at him before continuing to eat

The news of Naruto being the 4th Hokage spread real fast, Most of his friends now know that he is the son of the 4th Hokage

"Hey guys, have you heard? Naruto's the son of the 4th Hokage!" Shotued lee

Everybody's eyes widened, "What? its a joke right?" Asked Sakura

"No its true!" Lee replied

"But he never had a son" Said Neji

Kakashi walked in, "Of course he does, it was kept a secret. I was his student, i knew he had a child and i knew it was Naruto" Kakashi smiled underneath the mask

Sakura was lost in her mind, she's been mean to him all the time

( Back to Naruto an hour later )

Naruto went out of the house with Yugito, as he was walking the two realize a weird feeling. Suddenly a villager came and kneel in front of Naruto

"Namikaze-sama please forgive me for ever mocking you please" The villager begged to Naruto holding his pants

"Its alright heheh, just call me Naruto alright?" Naruto smiled

The villager stood up, he bowed then he left Naruto and Yugito

"Lady Tsunade must've told the council about this" Said Yugito

"Yeah i agree with you" Naruto and Yugito decided to go the Hokage mansion

( Meanwhile with the Mizukage )

"This has been a long trip" Said Mei walking to the gates of konoha, "But we're finally here"

_'Maybe i can snatch a husband here. That uchiha kid is from konoha' _she thought to herself

"Mizukage-sama? Mizukage-sama?" Called Ao

Mei didn't hear Ao at all she was lost in her mind, "Huh? Oh, yes what is it?" Asked the beautiful auburn haired women

"They're going to check us first, You almost went past the gate" Said Ao

"Oh yes, I was lost in my mind" Smiled Mei

After they were checked, They went to the Hokage mansion straight ahead

( 10 minutes later )

"So everyone knew i am the son of the 4th Hokage?" Asked Naruto

"For the fourth time Naruto, Yes everyone knew!" Tsunade has a tick mark on her head, Narut's been asking the same question 4 times in the last 10 minutes

"Its has some effects, like that villager begged to be forgiven by Naruto" Yugito looked at Tsunade

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"And some annoying fan girls" Yugito's tone turn into an irritated voice

"Well the 4th hokage is quite popula-" Tsunade was cut off when Shizune walked in

"Lady Tsunade, The Mizukage is here" Said Shizune

"Naruto, Yugito i'll talk to you later, The Mizukage is here" Tsunade looked at the two Blondes Naruto and Yugito was about to leave, "Wait Yugito come her for a second" Tsunade hold Yugito's hand, she then whispered something to Yugito

"Alright" Yugito smiled as she continues to walk with Naruto to the door

The Mizukage went inside the room, she saw Naruto, _'Hmm, that boy... he looks delicious' _Thought mei as she inspects Naruto while licking her lips

Naruto and Yugito went out of the room

"Hey Yugi-chan what did Baa-chan told you?" Asked Naruto

"She told me something important" Yugito smiled

"Oh alright then" Naruto and Yugito went out of the Hokage mansion

_'Naruto's birthday is coming up in a week, i knew that but is Lady Tsunade sure about the present that i should get him?' Yugito thought to herself_

"So you want to get groceries?" Asked Naruto

"Sure thing Naru-kun" Smiled Yugito

Kakashi was walking, he spot the two blondes, "Hey Naruto, Yugito. You want to train with me? its been awhile Naruto and Yugito i don't think we've ever train before"

"Umm i would be glad to train bu-" Naruto was cut off by Yugito

Yugito looked at Naruto, "Naru-kun you should train, let me handle the groceries"

Naruto wasn't sure about if he should train or not

"Oh you two have something to do? sorry if i bother" Kakashi smiled under the mask

"No its okay kakashi sensei, Naruto You don't really like buying groceries right? go train with him its been awhile, i'll join you two later alright?" Yugito Gave Naruto a peck to the cheek before walking away to the Store

"Heheh, take care Yugi-chan" Naruto grinned

"You too Naru-kun" Yugito gave Naruto a warm smile

_'Now i can take care of his present' Yugito thought to herself_

Instead of buying groceries, she went to a tailor to make Naruto's present

( Meanwhile with The Mizukage )

The two beautiful women have been discussing about a lot of stuff, they have finally finished everything they wanted to discuss except for one thing

"Hm, Tsunade. I saw a blonde shinobi with a coat exited out of the room when i came in. Who was he?" Asked Mei

"Oh that is the gaki, His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Why you ask?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow

"You know Tsunade, i've been looking for a husband" Mei smiled seductively

Tsunade felt like she knew what was mei talking about

"And i think he will be that person" Mei licked her lips

Tsunade eyes widened, "Well good luck with that mei, He has a girlfriend and trust me no one is able to separate those two"

"I'll find a way" Mei went out of the room

"Ao, Chojuro find out about that Naruto Uzumaki, Don't get caught" Mei walked away

( An hour and a half later )

Yugito came to the training ground, "Sorry i took a long time to come"

"Its alright!" Naruto grined

"Oh Yugito you're here" Kakashi looked at her

"Yeah there are some things i need to buy from other stores which is why i took a long time to come" Yugito explained

"Yesterday i watched you two sparring, from what i've seen Yugito you're fighting techniques are very unique and swift" Said Kakashi, "So Yugito, you want to spar with me?"

"Sure thing!" Yugito said excitedly

Naruto jumped away to watch them

Yugito quickly use her claw creation technique

While Kakashi prepared his Kunai

Kakashi dashed at Yugito which she quickly ducked and clawed him

Her claws missed the attack as Kakashi chakra dashed away from her

Kakashi threw a few shurikens which Yugito blocked

"Mouse hairball!" Shouted Yugito

Kakashi thought it was a single fire ball, when suddenly it splits into many

Kakashi got hit by a few fireball

Kakashi returned the favor by using his fireball techniques, Yugito swiftly dodged it as Kakashi dashed forward

They clashed together, Sounds of claws and kunai clahsing can be heard

Naruto watches the two, _'She's amazing isn't she?' He said to Kyuubi_

**_'Yep, Pretty impressive, much more than you Naruto' Kyuubi giggled_**

_'HEY, well its true but still' Naruto rub the back of his head_

**_'Kit, you're lucky to have her you know, don't make dumb moves. That Mizukage that went inside the Hokage mansion, I spotted her checking you out. Pretty sure an old pipe like her would want a young man like you' Explained Kyuubi_**

_'Don't worry Kurama, i will always love Yugito, nothing will change that!' Naruto grinned_

**_'Good now i want to sleep' Kyuubi lay down and falls asleep_**

_'Sleepy furball" Naruto sighed_

They fought for 20 minutes

Kakashi got kicked by Yugito, he stood up and counter Yugito's other attacks. He finally managed to land a blow on her when suddenly she turned into a puff of smoke

Before he could react Yugito ran behind jim and clawed him to the air a few times before hitting him with her Nibi tails while he was airborne slamming him to the ground like a meteor

Kakashi made a large mark on the ground as he landed

"Guess i won" Yugito smiled as she lend Kakashi a hand which Kakashi gladly accepts

"That was impressive Yugito" Kakashi put a thumbs up, i didn't knew you already managed to use kage bushin. And you use it wisely, You're very full of surprises"

"Yugi-chan that was awesome!" Naruto shouted

"Thanks Naru-kun, Kakashi sensei" Yugito smiled warmly

_**'You showed the cyclops what we can do Kitten! and of course he's impressed' Nibi giggled**_

_'Don't be over confident Nibi, i used tha kage bushin to watch his moves first' Replied Yugito_

**_'Alright then kitten, by the way i think he would really love his surprise!' Nibi jumped around_**

Yugito just shook her head while smiling looking at her Bijuu

"Hey, wanna get some lunch?" Asked Naruto at the other two

"Sure Naruto" Kakashi replied

"alright" Yugito holds Naruto's arm while Kakashi walks next to Naruto

The three went to Ichiraku's ramen

( Meanwhile with the Mizukage )

There was a knock on her hotel room, she opens the door

"Ao, Have you found anything about the boy?" Asked Mei

"Yes i did" He walked into the room

"The boy is Naruto Uzumaki, He is considered to be a hero here and the 9 tails jinchuuriki. Some people also told me that he is the son of the 4th Hokage minato namikaze. He got a jinchuuriki girlfriend. Her name is Yugito nii" Ao explained

Mei is starting to worry a bit, "He is a jinchuuriki, the son of the fourth hokage, and has a girlfriend" She mumbled, "Alright thank you Ao, now get out of my room"

( Naruto and Yugito )

Kakashi looked at the two couple slurping their ramen at the same speed while he himslef is eating quite slow, "Wow Yugito, you're the first person to ever match Naruto's speed in eating Ramen"

"Well i love Ramen Kakashi sensei" She continues Eating

"Make sense" Kakashi continues eating his medium sized Ramen

After they're done eating and paid Naruto,Yugito and Kakashi went out of the ramen bar

As they were walking down the streets, a group of girls started to scream when they saw Naruto

"Um Naruto, are those fangirls?" Asked Kakashi

"I guess yeah" Naruto's a bit worried

"Well you go take care of that, i have to find Yamato" Kakashi left leaving Naruto and Yugito

"Alright Kakashi sensei" Naruto turned his head back to the fangirl

Yugito tighten her grip on Naruto's arm as they walked past the fangirls

"Whose that bitch?" Asked a fangirl

"I don't know but she's stealing my Naruto-kun" Shouted a fangirl

Naruto couldn't hold it anymore, he stopped in his tracks turns Yugito around and Kissed her passionately

Yugito gladly Returned his Kiss

"What did you do that for?" Ask Yugito with a seductive smile

"To make them jealous of you" Naruto kissed her again

The fangirls started to leave

"That works" Yugito smiled as they Continue walking together

The Mizukage was walking around Konoha, Suddenly she spotted Naruto walking. She decided to approach him

"Hey, You are Naruto right?" Asked Mei seductively while slowly licking her lips

"Yeah i am, i think i saw you in the Hokage mansion. Who are you?" Naruto felt Yugito's grip is getting tighter

"I am the fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi" Mei smiled warmly

Naruto bowed, Yugito also bowed even though she doesn't like her

"Nice to meet you Mizukage-sama" Yugito made a fake smile

"Nice to meet you too, Well i got to go Yugito, Naruto-kun" She walked past Naruto and she makes sure that her busty cleavage hits his left arm

Naruto felt it but decided to ignore it

"I don't like her" Yugito said with an irritated tone

"Well, she's the Mizukage, We have to show respect on her" Naruto felt Yugito's arm tighten around his arm

The Mizukage thought to herself, _'He doesn't even pay attention to my cleavage... That's new'_

Naruto and Yugito went home as for the Mizukage she went to a meeting with Tsunade

**Well That's it for chapter eight, sorry if its short but i typed this in a matter of hours heheh**

**Chapter 9 is being written right now anyway thanks for reading guys**

**All reviews will be accepted**


	9. Katana wielding Jinchuuriki

**All reviews will be accepted**

**Hey! this is the ninth chapter! Glad people like my story hehe. Anyway i decided to make Mei a bit you know, Slutty, considering of how she looks and the fact that she's looking for a husband hehe **

**To generation zero: I'm actually researching about Wind style jutsus for Naruto and also i'm planning to give Naruto and Yugito each a rinnegan **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto **

**Lets start the story!**

The Mizukage was laying down on her bed, Thinking about the blonde boy, _'Handsome, A jinchuuriki, A hero, Son of the 4th Hokage, also not gay considering he got a girlfriend but how can he not react to my cleavage?' _Thought the Beautiful women that every male wanted to slept with. She sat up on her bed, she looked around her dark hotel room, "If i can get him, i doubt Tsunade will let me take him to kiri" She talked to herself as she stood up, she looked at the clock. It shows 5:40 AM. She tried to get back to bed but she can't. She decided to just lay on her bed until the sun shine through her windows

( 2 hours later in Naruto's apartment )

The Blondes are up quickly today, Yugito decided that they would go shopping on weapons for Naruto, Last night Naruto agreed to have a sword training with Yugito in the morning. Yugito despite the fact that she doesn't use swords much, She has some training with killer bee and managed to wield swords with Above average skills

Naruto and Yugito went to a weapon store to find Naruto a matching sword for him and for her

"Alright Naru-kun, lets get some swords for you" Yugito inspects some of the swords

Naruto doesn't know anything about swords he just agreed with everything Yugito picked

After searching for a while, Yugito found the best sword for Naruto, it is a katana made from black steel. The katana has great compatibility with chakra. Channeling chakra into it was much more easier and much more effective. Of course it was quite expensive. Naruto's katana looked like a normal katana, but with a white and black hand grip and the tsuba is golden with a unique art carved on to it. Naruto looked at the sword, _'Pretty cool' He thought to himself_. While Yugito bought another sword its quite the same sword but shorter and it has a blue sageo ( a cord used to tie katana to the waist ) the colour of the hand grip was yellow and white, and it has a silver tsuba with also a unique japanese art carved on to it . After they picked the swords, Naruto and Yugito went to the cashier and paid for it.

"That cost a lot" Naruto checked his frog wallet

"You don't want a defective sword now do you?" Yugito held Naruto's arm as her other arm holds the Katana.

As they walked people looked at the two

"Its the son of the yellow flash, he's wielding a sword" A villager pointed at Naruto

"I didn't know he could use Katanas" Said another villager

Naruto looked at Yugito, "Wow, i actually prefer being starred than this"

"We'll get use to it" Yugito smiled

Naruto and Yugito went to the training ground to train their sword ability

"Alright Naruto, i want you to un sheath your katana, Make sure you do it correctly" Yugito demanded

Naruto pulled out his sword of course the wrong way, Yugito spent the last 10 minutes fixing Naruto's sheathing. As he finally managed to do it correctly Yugito continues with her Lesson

"Alright Naru-kun now i want you to strike me" Yugito prepared her blade

"Um? are you sure?" Naruto is afraid that he would harm his girlfriend

"Of course" Yugito smiled

Naruto striked Yugito but she blocked it

"Well the way you strike is quite nice but there are much things to fix" Yugito explained

The two continued training the whole day, they stopped for lunch but they're clone jutsu kept training. Without realizing, they've spent more than 10 hours training and both of them doesn't even look like they're tired at all. Yugito gladly teach her boyfriend and Naruto gladly follows his girlfriend's Instructions. Of course Naruto has been using his Kage bushins to speed up his skill and Yugito also used her Kage bushin that she just learned a few days earlier to teach Naruto.

The Mizukage walked around Konoha trying to spot her prey, "Where is he?" She talked to herself. She decided to walk to the training field, _'haven't seen that kid all day long, and its already late evening' _She thought to herself, as she walked closer to the training ground she heard many loud sounds of Swords clashing. She went there to check out what's going on, as she walked there she saw hundreds of Naruto, training with katanas and saw his girlfriend teaching him also using kage bushin even though its not as much as Naruto's

"Woah, what the hell?" She spoke to herself feeling weird about all this, _'But he looks hot without a shirt' _She drooled over Naruto's muscular body

"Must be weird looking at this right?" She heard a voice behind her

She turned her head to see a gray haired man wearing a mask and left eye closed with a headband, "Sort of"

"You must be the Mizukage, i am Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja" Kakashi introduced himself

"So you're that famous copy ninja, i heard about you in kiri, Nice to meet you" Mei smiled warmly

"But may i ask, what are you doing here?" Kakashi hope the Mizukage won't kill him for asking such question

"I heard some noise so i wander off here" Mei lied

Kakashi knew she wanted to see Naruto, "You know that kid Naruto, he was my student"

"Oh really?" Asked Mei

"Yep, A few years ago he was, now he surpassed my skills" Kakashi looked at mei, "Well Mizukage-sama, i am needed elsewhere "

"Alright Kakashi Hatake" Mei smiled as Kakashi walked away

She turned her head to see Naruto and Yugito's shadow clones are gone leaving only the real Naruto and Yugito

Mei decided to went there

Yugito saw the Busty Kage walking to them, "Naru-kun, its the Mizukage" She whispered

"Huh?" Naruto turned his head to the approaching Kage

"Hello Naruto, Yugito. I saw you two training with swords" Mei looked at the irritated Yugito with some pride in her face

"Well yeah, we've been training all day" Naruto turned his head to her

"You know Naruto-kun, maybe we should talk together sometimes, just the two of us" Mei touched his cheeks making Yugito's blood boil

"I heard you're quite famous around here, A hero to be exact" Mei licked her lips slowly. Making sure Naruto saw it but she realized Naruto didn't seem to be aroused at all

_**'Kitten, TEAR THAT OLD BITCH UP. Make sure she won't come to our Naru-kun!' Nibi shouted looking angry as hell**_

Yugito wanted to do that as she tighten her hand and leaked a small amount of killing intent but she knew it would be a really bad idea, _'Nibi i can't she's the Mizukage, i don't want to make a war here. But trust me, i'll find a way to keep her away from him' _

"I did my best to protect the villagers, and my loved ones" He leaned to Yugito making sure to show Mei that he is with someone else

Mei decided its time to make Naruto fall under her spell, She moved her cleavage a bit higher which make it look much more bustier. She leaned close to Naruto making sure his eyes lock into her cleavage, "You have good intentions Naruto. We should really talk together sometimes maybe we could do something together"

"Maybe if i have time Mizukage-sama, I'm quite busy training these days" Naruto rub the back of his head, his eyes were locked to her eyes instead of Mei's busty breast like she hoped

"Good luck with your training Naruto, i heard You're very powerful. Hope you have a good evening" Mei smiled

Naruto just nodded, "Well then i'll be going, see you two tomorrow" She shunshined, disappearing in a puff of smoke

Yugito holds Naruto's arm, "I don't like her at all" Yugito yelled a bit releasing the killing intent she's been holding up the second Mei showed up

"I know i know but don't worry, i won't cheat with her" Naruto tried to calm his girlfriend down

_**'Kit, i'm surprised you could resist looking at her busty breast' Kyuubi chuckled**_

_'I got a girlfriend, i need to be able to do that' _Naruto replied

Naruto and Yugito walked to Ichiraku's

"What's with the Mizukage trying to get closer to you every day!?" Yugito's face was irritated, her tone was like an angry person

"I don't know Yugi-chan, But she won't get me. I'm yours" Naruto gave his girlfriend a peck to the lips which caused some fangirls to flinch

Yugito quickly calmed down after Naruto kissed her

"Now lets get some ramen" Naruto grinned as he walked his girlfriend to Ichiraku's

( Konoha's streets )

Sakura and Ino are walking together

"I felt really bad, all this time i've been mean to him" Sakura looked at down as Ino and Lee tried to comfort her

"I wanted to train with Naruto! he is the son of the Namikaze!" Lee got a smack by Ino

"Lee shut up" She turn her head to Sakura, "Lets just find him at Ichiraku's ramen alright?"

Lee, Sakura, and Ino continued walking to Ichiraku's ramen, Not knowing that Naruto's style changed a lot and reassemble Minato... ALOT

As they entered Ichiraku's ramen, Sakura and Ino stopped in their tracks

They looked at Naruto who turned his head to them

Both of their eyes widened, while Lee just stood thee looking at the spelled Sakura and Ino

_'He looks dreamy..." Thought Sakura_

_'Wow Naruto looks... handsome' Thought Ino_

"Oh hey Guys, what are you doing here?" Asked Naruto

"Naruto, you learend how to use a katana?" Asked Lee who is looking at a katana strapped to his waist

"Oh yeah Yugi-chan told me how to use it" Naruto leaned to his girlfriend who smiled at him while eating

"Umm, Naruto i just wanted to say sorry for being mean to you all this time" Sakura looked at him with wet eyes

"Don't worry Sakura, i never wanted you to apologize to me" Naruto smiled, Yugito felt proud of her boyfriend

"So naruto, how about we train?" Asked Lee with full anticipation

"Umm sorry Lee i think its getting a bit late" Naruto rub the back of his head

Yugito saw how much Lee wanted to train with her Boyfriend, "Lee you can join us train tomorrow at 10 AM at the training ground" Yugito smiled as she saw Lee jumped around

"Thank you Naruto, Yugito, I won't be late!" Lee ran off out of Ichiraku's ramen leaving Sakura with Ino

"You girls not eating?" Asked Yugito

Sakura nodded, she sat down next to Yugito with Ino next to her

"I'll have a small miso please" Sakura said to Ayame

"And You?" Ayame asked Ino

"Same" Ino smiled

The four talked to each other. Yugito started to like Sakura and Ino. Sakura started to feel that she's happy Yugito's with Naruto

They finished eating, All og them went to their own home

Naruto and Yugito arrived at their apartment, Naruto and Yugito went straight to bed. They are extremely tired from the training.

( The next day )

Lee has been waiting for about 10 minutes, "Where are they?" He mumbled to himself

Then he saw two figures walking together, both of them are blonde

"Sorry we're late" Naruto and Yugito looked at lee who was sweating form waiting the two of them

'Its alright" Lee raised his thumbs up

"Alright, let me guess, You want to spar with Naruto right?" Asked Yugito with a smile

"Yes, if its okay" Lee looked at the two blonde

"Of course it is, Naruto go spar with him, i have a few things that we needed to do such as buying some food i forgot yesterday" Yugito gave her boyfriend a kiss

"Alright Yugi-chan, take care" Naruto and Lee prepared to spar as Yugito left

Like yesterday, Yugito didn't go straight to the grocery store instead she went to a combat mask maker. She decided to make Naruto an extra gift. She already designed the mask only need the mask maker to make it

( Meanwhile with Naruto and Lee )

They're gihting each other fiercely, Lee used his taijutsu as good as he can but it cannot withstand Naruto's katana skill even though he just learned it yesterday

Naruto dashed at Lee about to slash him, Lee quickly jumped away. He threw shurikens at Naruto which he cut with his Wind Affinity channeled to the Katana. Naruto threw lee someShurikens that is also enhanced with Wind affinity. Lee tried to block it with Kunai but failed as it destoryed his kunai. Lee got some scratch from the Shurikens

Not knowing, the two are being watched by Kakashi and Gai from a tree

"Naruto's pretty good with his Katana" Kakashi looked at the two fighting

Gai observes Naruto's move, "That's not something you see everyday in Konoha"

Kakashi realized what he was talking about, "It looks like a kumo Sword style, Yugito must've teach him how to use Katanas"

"She did a good job at teaching then" Said Gai as he saw Lee got slashed with the Katana

( meanwhile with Yugito )

She just went out of the Mask maker store after ordering the mask, Yugito went to the grocery store to buy the things she needed.

Yugito only spent a few minutes in the Grocery store considering they're out of the food she wanted to buy. Yugito decided to head to the Training ground.

As she arrived she saw Kakashi and Gai sitting on a tree, She jumped up to the same tree, "What are you two doing?"

Gai looked behind him, "Oh hey Yugito. We're just watching Naruto and Lee fight"

Kakashi also looked at Yugito, "Yugito, i believed you teached Naruto how to use Katana right?"

"Yup" Yugito responded

"You did a great job" He turned his head back to Naruto and Lee

Yugito smiled knowing she did a great job at teaching Naruto

A few minutes passed

Naruto defeated Lee, he offered a hand to Lee which he accepted, "Thank You Naruto, it was a great spar"

"Your welcome Lee" Naruto smiled

Kakashi, gai and Yugito jumped down and head to Naruto and Lee

"You did reat with the katana Naruto" Praised Kakashi

"Heheh, its all thanks to Yugi-chan" Naruto looked at his blushing girlfriend

"Lee, you should train more" Gai felt a bit sad that Lee lost

"Yes!" Lee stood straight like a Shinobi under training

"Alright Naruto, Kakashi and Yugito, we'll be going for some more training" Gai raised his Thumb, Lee and himself then walked away

After Lee and Gai left, Yugito decided to train with Kakashi as he take some rest

"Hey Naru-kun, you should eat, you look hungry" Yugito insisted

"She's right Naruto" Kakashi looked at the blonde boy

"i'll eat with you later" Naruto felt his Stomach grumbled

"Don't worry you can come with me to eat later, but now you really need to eat. Just go to Ichiraku's ramen" Yugito smiled

"Are you sure?" Naruto didn't want to leave his girlfriend even though she's with Kakashi

"I'm sure" She crouched and gave him a kiss

"Alright then" Naruto and Yugito stood up, Yugito returned training and Naruto went to Ichiraku's ramen

Naruto is heading for Ichiraku's ramen before suddenly he felt someone touched his shoulder

It was Mei, "Hey Naru-kun"

"Oh, hi Mizukage-sama" Naruto smiled

"Please just call me Mei" She held Naruto's arm

Naruto felt a bit uncomfortable, "Umm, Mei-san, I don't think we should hold hands together. Its just that i have a girlfriend"

Mei knew Naruo was hard to get but she didn't know it would be this hard, "I'm sure she would be fine with it"

Naruto looked at Mei, "No she won't, I'm sorry. I just felt like its wrong, but its a honor to hold hands with you" Naruto grinned

Mei released her clinging hand from his with a sigh, she looked at Naruto, _'He's really hard to get, most men would already be crawling at me' _She thought to herself before smiling at Naruto, "Naruto, where are you heading?"

"Oh, i'm heading to Ichiraku's ramen" Naruto pointed the restaurant

"Can i come?" Asked Mei

"Sure thing Mei-san" Naruto and Mei walked to Ichiraku's ramen

when they arrived there, they were warmly greeted by Ayame

"Hi, Naruto, who's your new friend?" She asked looking at the tall auburn haired woman

"Allow me to introduce, i'm Mei Terumi the Mizukage of Kiri" Mei smiled

Ayama quickly bowed, "Its a honor Mizukage-sama" Teuchi saw this and he quickly bowed too

"Please no need for formality like that, i'm just here to talk things with Naruto" Naruto and her sat down

They chatted for a few minutes, talking about their past and their life now. Mei realized Naruto had almost the same past as hers, her with the kekkai genaki and him with the kyuubi inside of him. She slowly understood him. _'He has so much burden yet he can still smile' _She thought to herself before deciding to ask Naruto. "Umm Naruto, if some people hate you, why can you be so cheerful and happy all the time?"

Naruto smiled warmly, "Well i have Yugito-chan, she's the reason i'm happy everyday. She's everything to me"

Hearing this Mei felt wrong trying to get Naruto away from her, She decided to apologize, "Naruto, i-i'm sorry i tried to get you away from her"

Naruto looked at her, "Don't worry Mei-san, You don't need to apologize. Its fine really"

Mei smiled, the two talked with each other for a few more minutes before finishing their food

"Naruto, thanks for the lunch it was great. Tell Yugito i'm sorry alright? and tell her to meet me tomorrow in front of my hotel at eight " Mei smiled at him

"Alright!" Naruto raised his thumb while grinning

_'If i can't get him, at least i get to kiss him once' _She thought, "Naruto, you're a good kid, keep it up" She smiled then she gave Naruto a kiss to the forehead before leaving

Naruto stood there, he rubbed his forehead and walked back to the training ground

He saw Yugito still training with Kakashi

"Hey Yugi-chan?" Naruto called her

"Yeah?" Yugito quickly responded looking at her handsome boyfriend

"Umm i met Mei" Naruto rubbed the back of his head

Yugito released a bit of killing intent, "What did she do?"

"Umm we talked and have some lunch. She wanted me to tell you that she said sorry for making you angry to her. She said she will not do that anymore" Naruto explained

Yugito calmed down, "Well that was unexpected"

"She also told me to tell you that we should meet her in front of her hotel tomorrow at eight, there are important things she needed to tell us" Naruto said sheepishly

"Alright, then we should wake up fast tomorrow" She smiled. She felt happy knowing there are less people trying to get her Naru-kun away and she knew one of the biggest threat actually stopped chasing her boyfriend and apologized which she gladly accepted

Yugito continued training with Kakashi, Naruto also joined in.

The day passed quickly for them as they trained.

They stopped training at 5 pm, Naruto, Yugito and Kakashi went to Ichiraku's ramen to get some food afterwards they went to their own home

**I will start to make some events happen such as pain's invasion and stuff, i just wanted to make Naruto badass first hehe. Anyway sorry about the bad ending i'm not sure how to end it so yeah. The next chapter would be quite important for this story.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Jiraiya's mission

**Hey guys this is the tenth chapter! like i said, this chapter would be important for incoming events!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Lets start the story **

Naruto and Yugito went to The Mizukage's hotel, they arrived there precisely at eight. And they already saw Mei waiting for them there.

"Hello Yugito, Naruto" Mei smiled she put her left hand on her hips

"Hello Mizukage-sama" Yugito and Naruto bowed

"Naruto how many times do i tell you not to call me that? but nevermind that, there are things we need to discuss about your status" Mei explained, she gave them a scroll

Naruto and Yugito both read the scroll, "Wait so Yagura was controlled by a masked man? and he was an akatsuki?" Asked Naruto

Mei nodded, "He managed to put Yagura under a visual jutsu"

**_'Masked man huh? with visual jutsu that managed to put a jinchuuriki under a trick? kit i think this is him... it must be the same man that controlled me years ago when i attacked' Kyuubi growled_**

"Mei, Kurama told me that it must be the same man that controlled him when he attacked Konoha" Naruto looked at the confused Mei

"Kurama? wait its that the kyuubi's name?" Asked Mei

"Yup, they have names" Yugito looked at the two and continued re reading the scroll

Mei sighed, "My hunter-nin managed to spot some Akatsuki members roaming around, when they attacked him. There were actually six of them, we managed to identified the name which is Pain. Appearently all 6 of them are pain. All of them has bright orange hair and believe it or not he got the Rinnegan. All six of them. I lost 4 hunter-nin retrieving this information. He is i believe the leader of akatsuki"

Naruto's and Yugito's eyes widened as they heard the word Rinnegan, "Do you know where he is heading now?" Asked Naruto

"No, currently nothing but if i found something i will tell you and your hokage. We made a diplomatic agreement between our villages especially in the handling of the Akatsuki" Mei explained

"So Konoha is working together with Kiri?" Asked Yugito giving back the scroll to Mei

"Yes" Mei smiled, "I have to meet your Hokage now, i'll see you two later" Mei walked away heading for the Hokage mansion

"The Rinnegan in the hands of the akatsuki" Naruto looked at Yugito, "We need to find Erosennin"

Yugito nodded as they went to find Jiraiya, with No doubt Naruto went to the most common place for him to be. Hot springs

Naruto and Yugito arrived near the hot springs just to see Jiraiya on the roof taking notes.

Yugito put her hand to her forehead, "I can't believe this"

Naruto shouted, "Hey Erosennin!"

Jiraiya turned his head to Naruto quickly hushing him when suddenly a bunch of sandals flew and hit his face. Jiraiya fell to the ground, he looked up, "Hey gaki what do you want?"

"We got things to tell you" Yugito shook her head looking at the sannin

"And what is that?" Asked Jiraiya

"Well, Mei the Mizukage told us that their Hunter-nin found out about the leader of Akatsuki called pain, there are 6 of them all orange haired and everyone of them has a Rinnegan!" Naruto shouted a bit

Jiraiya sighed,"Gaki, i have spies everywhere. I already found out about him a few weeks back probably the same time as The hunter-nins. He is using the six path techniques to use corpses as a body, while the real him. I know for a fact that the real him isn't there at all. Whoever controlling the six paths is controlling from far away."

"Wait if you knew why don't you tell us?" Asked Yugito

"I told Tsunade but not you two, i didn't want to make you both worry and we still don;t know for sure about him" Jiraiya explained

Yugito looked at Naruto, "If he have a rinnegan, then we need to train more Naruto"

Naruto nodded, "Thanks Erosennin" He grinned

Yugito also thanked Jiraiya for the info

"Well its nothing, wait Naruto you know how to use a katana?" Asked Jiraiya

"Huh? oh yeah Yugito-chan teach me how to use it hehe" Naruto rub the back of his head

"Alright then, i'll be back to writting my novel" Jiraiya head back to the Hot springs

Yugito just shook her head while Naruto face palmed his face

Naruto and Yugito quickly went to the training ground and started training to perfect Yugito's skill on using the Kage bushin no jutsu and also continuing Naruto's sword training afterwards

( Meanwhile with the Akatsuki )

"The 9 tails and the 2 tails are living in Konoha" Said a blue shark guy known as Kisame

"I heard the two are connected" Another voice came from Konan

"We only need three more Jinchuuriki, 9 tails, 8 tails, and 2 tails" The man with the rinnegan spoke

"And there are only three of us left" Said Kisame

"No matters we will continue" Even though There are only 3 members left, Pain has his six path meaning there are actually 8 of them if combined with the real him it would be 9 members

( Back to Konoha an hour hours later )

Yugito has been progressing really fast with he kage bushins, considering she already managed to use Multi shadow clones jutsu

"Wow, you learn faster than i did" Naruto looked at his girlfriend

"Hehe, thanks to you, Naru-kun" She gave him a kiss to the lips, "Alright Naru-kun, lets start your sword training"

Naruto quickly prepared his sword so did Yugito and the two started Training

( Hokage Mansion )

"Tsunade, you should watch your two Jinchuuriki. Like i said, pain has the Rinnegan and there are six of-" Mei was cut off as she heard a greet from someone. She looked to a window and there was Jiraiya

"Oh not you" Tsunade face palmed

"What's with me? i'm here to give some info" Jiraiya walked to Tsunade and Mei. He tried to look at Mei's breast but Mei closed them with her hands

"What do you know?" Ask Tsunade

"Well the Gaki told me that Mei here told him about pain" Jiraiya looked at mei

"Yes i did told him, wait, you're one of the sannin right?" Asked Mei

"Yup i am" He said proudly

"A perverted one though" Tsunade shook her head

"Anyway, I have info about Pain. Appearently he is using a six path technique to control corpses which is all 6 of those pain are. The real him is hiding somewhere and controlling them from far away. That's first, secondly i suspect them be hunting both Naruto and Yugito, what i fear is they might attack Konoha soon, and thirdly even though there are only 3 akatsuki members left, with the combination of all six paths of pain there are basically 9 akatsuki members left and i'm sure if they attack pain would bring all six" Jiraiya explained

"Tsunade, looks like your village is in trouble" Mei turned her head to Tsunade

"Just let me process this" Tsunade hold her forehead knowing the fact that 6 living corpses that have rinnegan could attack Konoha, "Alright i'll send some ANBU for a watch and Jiraiya tell your spies to keep working on Pain, Mei we have much more to discuss"

"That's all i wanted to say" Jiraiya jumped out of the window

(Time skips a few days, it is now a day before Naruto's birthday)

Over the past few days Yugito became quite comfortable with Mei considering Naruto and her have been spending time with Mei discussing about the Akatsuki issues and a few other things.

"Naruto i heard tomorrow is your birthday" Mei smiled at the blonde

"Heheh yeah it is" Naruto rub the back of his head

"I would want to celebrate it but i'll be going back to Kiri today" Mei felt bad that she had to leave right before his birthday

"That's alright Mei-san, i'm sure your village needs you" Naruto grinned

"So i decided to give you an early gift" Mei summoned two swords to her hand, "Here i want you to have this, its something i ordered"

Naruto and Yugito looked at the shiny sword that has black metal shinier than Naruto's, The sword looked like a ninjato but the differences are huge as Naruto realized it wasn't and ordinary sword,The swords has a weird form because it is slim right after the tsuba and goes a bit wider (the middle part is a bit wider) afterwards before going back a bit slimmer but still a bit wide near the edge making it basically a slim sword. Which make it very good for stabbing, and slashing. On the top of each swords past a bit of the middle of the sword there is a shark fin like metal pointing out The swords can be launched ( only the black metal part ), it has chain inside of it ( Think of hidan's weapon or kisame's pretty much like that but in a form of a ninjato). The handle of the swords are white coloured ( It is wrapped just like a katana )

"Wow" Naruto held the two swords

"Its a special sword, it can be launched. it has chains in it, and when it hits an enemy it can grab chakra from them and give the chakra to you. Its also a great at chakra channeling" Mei smiled she then turned to Yugito

"Oh and Yugito, i know you're affinity is fire so i wanted you to have these" She gave Yugito a bunch of Scrolls

"Oh, thank you" Yugito smiled

"Your welcome" Mei returned her smile

Naruto and Yugito walked the Mizukage to Konoha's gate where Ao and Chojuro are waiting

"Alright Naruto, Yugito, Be careful of the akatsuki and stay safe. Thanks for the past few days" Mei gave each of them a hug

"You two Mei-san" Naruto said

"Don't worry we will be fine" Yugito assured Mei

"I know you will, See you two next time" Mei walked away with Chojuro and Ao

With that Mei and her bodyguards left Konoha and head back to Kiri

"I kinda miss her" Admitted Yugito looking at the leaving kage

"Already?" Naruto chuckled, "And i thought you didn't like her"

"Well i used to" Yugito and Naruto then head back to their home

Secretly Yugito made some shadow clones to take care of Naruto's present and stuff

( Tomorrow morning )

Naruto woke up but this time he didn't hear or even feel Yugito on his chest, He quickly opened his eyes and look around looking for Yugito making sure no one busted in to his house and did something to her, He checked the bathroom but no one's there. He decided to go to his living room, as he opened the door he smelt an amazing smell of Ramen and there she was Yugito sitting on the Dining table, she walked to Naruto and hugged him

"Good morning Naru-kun and happy birthday" She kissed him passionately

"Good morning, Thanks Yugi-chan. Did you made those ramen?" Ask Naruto

"Yes i did" Yugito's waist is still being held by Naruto

"It smell amazing!" Naruto praised his girlfriend making her blush as he kissed her cheek

"Lets have breakfast" Yugito hold Naruto's arm and led him to the dining table

Naruto and Yugito had breakfast the two talked about their future together afte they're done eating Yugito decided that its time for Naruto to open his Gift

She went to their living room table and pickep up one medium sized gift box and a small gift box

She gave Naruto the small one first

'I hope you like it Naru-kun" Yugito gave it to him

Naruto opened the present and picked up a mask, the mask is made out of a strong steel yet it was light, "Wow it looks awesome Yugi-chan!" Naruto tried it on, "And it fits perfect. The jaw moved to when i talk"

Yugito looked at her happy boyfriend

"You can make it move and not move too Naruto" Smiled Yugito

The mask looks like a skeleton with a sharp-ish chin ( Think about Ichigo's hollow mask from bleach ) It has a red eyeshadow around the eyelid that went to the side of his head symbolizing his sage mode, on the forehead there is a red Uzumaki swirl. The chin has a few red line ( Just like Ichigo's mask but on both sides) And it has a full black eye. The mask base color is white, it has a moveable jaw that can be set to move or not when talking

"I love it Yugi-chan" Naruto removed the mask, "Where did you find this?"

"Well i designed it then i ask a combat mask maker to make it" Explained Yugito

"Wow Yugi-chan you're design is just awesome! thank you!" Naruto grinned

"Your welcome, The mask is made out of light metal but really strong, it will took a lot of force to make a single scarth on it, and breaking it will take even stronger force. Oh Naruto you're not done yet" She gave him the larger box

Naruto quickly opened it and it was a coat, the coat looks like Minato's but it does not say The fouth hokage instead it says Namikaze, it also has red Uzumaki swirl just like the mask on each side of the upper arm

Naruto tried it on and it fits perfectly, 'Wow yugi-chan, you designed this too?" Asked Naruto

"Yes i did, You like it? i made it based on your father's coat" Yugito smiled

"I love it! it looks perfect with the mask too" Naruto hugged Yugito, "Thank you Yugi-chan you're the best" he kissed her cheek

"You're welcome Naru-kun" She kissed him back

They prepared for the day, Naruto wore his new coat instead of the sage coat with his normal Black attire and the opera length leather strapped Fingerless glove and put the mask under his coat planning to wear it later. He also wear his headband again. Naruto puts his New blades on his back both with the handle heading to his right while his usual blade on his left waist

Yugito was glad that he actually liked the gifts, _'thanks lady Tsunade'_ She thought to herself

**_'Wow Kitten your mate there sure looks handsome' Nibi purred_**

_'Hi Nibi, you're a bit more silent than usual' Said Yugito_

_**'I've been enjoying just watching the two of you, i'm sure Kurama also do the same thing' Nibi replied**_

Yugito gigled before returning to the real world and went outside with Naruto

As They are walking around the village, people tend to drop their jaw when they see Naruto especially his fangirls. Yugito proudly hold Narto's arm as they went pass a bunch of jaw dropped fangirls

"Don't you think you need to put that jaw back?" Asked Yugito to a fangirl that's definitely sending her some killing intent

The fangirl backed down knowing she doesn't stand a chance against a Jinchuuriki

Naruto and Yugito continued to walk to the training ground.

( Hokage mansion )

Jiraiya and Tsunade has been arguing for a while

"Like i said Tsunade, i've found out where Pain is hiding at least his six path, a direct approach will probably work best if we intend to find his identity" Jiraiya is dead serious about this

"Alright Jiraiya, i trust you with this mission" Tsunade felt that its not a good idea to do this mission considering pain is an S rank criminal Ninja and he has the Rinnegan

"Don't tell the gaki, or he'll try to come after me" Jiraiya said as he jumped out of the window

Tsunade just nodded hoping that Jiraiya would survive

( Training ground )

Naruto puts on his new mask as he hold his new blade with his left arm and his usual blade with his right arm, leaving the other one strapped to his back.

Naruto quickly launched the new Ninjato at Yugito which she dodged, Naruto pulled himself to the sword using the chains from his handle, Surprising Yugito, she got kicked by Naruto.

'I didn't know it could do that" Said Yugito while standing up

"Me too" Naruto smiled under his mask he realize that this blade could be quite useful

Naruto sheathed His old sword and grab the other New ninjato, he made himself a new stance as he begins to develop new moves based of his two new Unique ninjato. He holds his sword going downwards with his right hand covering a bit of his face and his left arm holding it near his waist.

Naruto quickly chakra dashed at Yugito, as they clashed Naruto blocked and dodged every single one of Yugito's claw attacks, Before he know it suddenly another Yugito appeared and attack him which he blocked with his Ninjato, He quickly made 2 Shadow clones, The shadow clones attacked the shadow cloned Yugito while he head for the real her. Naruto launched his sword again. This time Yugito learned and jumped away but she forgot he got two blades, Naruto use his other blade heading for Yugito which she didn't manage to Dodge and it slashed her right arm giving Naruto some chakra

"Wow, that was quite some chakra the blade sucked" Yugito looked at the blade knowing how dangerous it is

Naruto felt stronger when the chakra was sent to him, he quickly dashed at Yugito which of course the two started to brawl

"Mouse hairball!" Yugito shoots out a blue flame and it spreads around the Training field, Naruto tried to dodge all of it but he didn't managed to do it since another Mouse hairball was sent to him. Naruto was sent slamming to the ground, he quickly stood up and use his kage bushin no jutsu to make a few of himself to distract Yugito

Yugito fought the two shadow clones with her own, Naruto made more shadow clones surrounding her and suddenly all of them throw a smoke bomb at Yugito

She then heard him shouted, "Rasengan!" Naruto bursted out of the smoke, Yugito jumped but before she knew it Naruto already planned everything

Naruto suddenly puffed into smoke, suddenly she felt a massive force on her back, "Rasengan!"

This time it was Yugito who was slammed to the ground, Naruto set a safe distance afterwards

"Nice one, but not good enough" Yugito stood again she grew her claws. She dashed at Naruto with her max speed that she can achieve in human form, She quickly attacked Naruto striking him on his chest, she stopped and Turned around attacking his back, and so on, She uppercut Naruto. She jumped and slams him with her Nibi tail

From afar, Jiraiya watches his student sparring

"Impressive Yugito, where did he get those swords? its not a common sword" Jiraiya mumbled, " Naruto, Yugito. Hope i can see you after this mission" He jumped and ran as fast as he can heading to where the six paths of pain hid

**That's it for chapter 10, I'm hoping to make Naruto fight Pain in around chapter 13 - 15. It might took a bit longer though. Anyway hoped you enjoy the story and please leave some recommendations of what you want to happen in the story**


	11. Jiraiya vs six path of pain

**Hey guys in this chapter in this chapter it would mostly be about Jiraiya's fight although its not a good fight ( i use almost the exact one from the manga) ( I'm lazy to make his fight ) i can assure you that Naruto's fight will be much better ( not like the manga ), anyway i'll try to make my grammar better. I'm from asia so my english aren't perfect but i'll try my best. Anyway sorry i took a long time, i accidently deleted the chapter lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Lets start the story**

Jiraiya left the training ground, he went as fast as he could to Pain's location Hoping to fight him there or at least find out who he really is. He ran through the woods of Konoha heading to Amegakure where he believes that he would find him/them there. Jiraiya actually knew who pain was, at least there's a high chance that it could be his own student Nagato.

_'Tsunade, i hope its not really Nagato' _He thought to himself, remembering the things he talked about with Tsunade in her office

Naruto has just finished his spar with Yugito, They talked about a lot of things afterwards such as the threat that Mei told them, especially about the Rinnegan eyed Akatsuki member known as Pain who could attack Konoha anytime soon.

Naruto and Yugito knew something is going on, they have been sensing ANBU members hiding everywhere in the village and probably the forest of Konoha too.

"You sense those ANBU member?" Asked Naruto looking at where the ANBU member was probably hiding

"Yeah, quite a lot actually" Yugito also starred at the same place as Naruto was starring

Naruto turned his head to Yugito, "There must be something going on, or maybe they knew that Pain would attack soon"

"Maybe we should ask Lady Tsunade" Yugito shrugged

"I don't think we should ask something like that, i doubt she'll answer the truth considering its about those ANBU" Naruto starred at another spot

'Yeah, she must have been stressed up with all this tension" Yugito looked around trying to find another Hiding ANBU members

They continued walking, ignoring the fact that there are many ANBU members everywhere in the village. They hide on roofs,tress literally everywhere. Even some ANBU members are hiding in konoha's forest, watching carefully for signs of Pain or other Akatsuki members.

Naruto and Yugito both felt the tension, they knew why the ANBU are everywhere. They just hope Pain won't attack anytime soon. They met Kakashi who was reading his book while sitting on a bench

"Hey kakashi sensei" Naruto called out

Kakashi looked up away from his perverted book, "Hey Naruto, Yugito"

Yugito felt disgusted at the copy ninja as she saw the book he was reading, "Have you been sensing ANBU members?"

"Yes i did sense a few" Kakashi looked at the two blonde

"Oh and have you seen Erosennin?" Asked Naruto wondering where Jiraiya might be

"Probably at the hot springs" Kakashi returned to his book

"Oh alright then" Naruto and Yugito left, they went to a few hot spring but they didn't find him there

"Where could he be?" Naruto looked around

"I don't know, usually he would be on the roof of a hot spring or peeking through a hole" Said Yugito as she looked to a roof, "Maybe he's on a mission?"

"A mission?" Naruto thinks for a few seconds trying to figure something out, _'ANBU members are everywhere, Erosennin is gone, what caused all this? Is it because of Pain?' _

"Our only chance of finding something out is by going to lady Tsunade" Yugito sighed

Naruto nodded as they made their way to The Hokage's mansion

Naruto knocked at Tsunade's door, he knew that Tsunade must be in real stress with all the things going on and he didn't want to make her mad at him for using the window. He then heard the Kage shouted "Come in"

Naruto opened the door slowly and Yugito followed him from behind, "Umm hey Baa-chan" Naruto tried his best not to annoy the kage

"What do you need Naruto?" Asked Tsunade looking frustated

"We're just here to ask about those ANBU members and where's Jiraiya-sannin?" Asked Yugito

"So you notice huh? I sent those ANBU to guard Konoha making sure to spot any Akatsuki member hiding or travelling near Konoha" Tsunade explained

'How about erosennin?" Naruto asked hoping she would give him an answer

"I don't know" Tsunade lied looking a bit worried when Naruto asked that

"Are you sure?" Asked Naruto as he saw Tsunade's worried face

Tsunade nodded

Naruto turns around and walked away with his head down knowing Tsunade lied to him

"Sorry about that Lady Tsunade" Said Yugito as she follow her boyfriend

Tsunade felt bad for lying, she couldn't accept the fact that Jiraiya might die and the only chance to save him is by telling Naruto which he would go after him, "Wait Naruto!"

Naruto turns around

"Jiraiya went to Amegakure" Said Tsunade

"Why did he go there?" Asked Naruto in confusion

"To find Pain" Said Tsunade with a saddened voice

Naruto looked at Yugito, "We don't have much time, Yugi-chan"

Yugito nodded, Naruto wuickly ran out of the building with Yugito following him

"Thanks Lady Tsunade" Said Yugito as she went out the door

as they went outside Naruto stopped Yugito from following him

"Yugi-chan you have to stay here" Said Naruto in a hurry

"Huh? why?" Asked Yugito

"If pain defeats Jiraiya, the only chance i got to escape and heal Jiraiya is by asking a toad to use a reverse summoning jutsu, it only works on contracted people. You don't have contract with the toads, i'm worried i might have to leave you if you come with me Yugi-chan" Said Naruto

"Bu-but i have to come, i can't let you go there alone!" Yugito shouted a bit

"I'm sorry Yugi-chan, but its for the best. I'll be back don't worry. Please i don't want to lose you Yugi-chan" Naruto hugged Yugito hoping she would understand

"Alright" Yugito sighed, "But please comeback" She kissed Naruto

"I will" Naruto said as he left Yugito

( Jiraiya )

_'Who could it be? somebody with a rinnegan, Is it Nagato or is it someone else' _Thought Jiraiya as he jumped from tree to tree

( Naruto and Yugito )

The two blondes ran as fast as they could, passing their friends along the way

"Hey naru-" Said Lee before stopping mid sentence noticing how Naruto ignored him and continued running

"Whats up with jim?" asked Lee

"Must be something important" Said Tenten

"Troublesome" was all Shikamaru said

Sakura also saw him running but this time, he jumped on to a roof and continued running, _'Is that Naruto?" _she thought to herself

She saw the others looking at Naruto and Yugito too, Sakura approach them, "Where is he going?" Asked Sakura

"We don't know, seems like he's in a hurry" Said Lee

Sakura looked up to the sky, _'Be safe Naruto' _

( a few hours later )

Jiraiya arrived at Amegakure. He walked around the town looking for a specific Large industrial building. He saw the building he was looking for after a few minutes of looking. Before entering he used a toad jutsu that allows him to hide behind an Amegakure ninja that went inside the Building

Pain already know JIraiya's presence, "Try to stop him if you can" Said Pain as he jumped down leaving a blue haired girl

The Amegakure Ninja went in, before he could react, he is wrapped by papers. Jiraiya showed up from the ground

"Hm? a toad techinique" Said the blue haired akatsuki member

"Yo-you're the messenger lady angel!" Said the amegakure ninja

"First a god now an angel? which means you're the messenger to this so called god is that right konan?" asked Jiraiya in a mocking tone

"This man is an intruder" Said the Amegakure ninja s he stood up, "You should kill him now!" Said the man as he ran away

"Leave now and stay away" Said Konan

"Yes ma'am" Replied the ninja s he jumped and went away

"So who is this Pain?" Asked Jiraiya

"Its really not one of your business sensei" Said Konan preparing to attack

( With Naruto )

_'Sensei why would you go alone?" _Thought Naruto

_**'You know kit, it must be quite dangerous if he went alone' Said Kurama**_

_'You've been acting nice these few weeks' Said Naruto in his mindscape_

**_'I''m only being nice to you because you are dating the Nibi jinchuuriki, i get to talk to Matatabi sometimes. Just because i'm nice doesn't mean we're actually friends!" Kyuubi growled_**

_'Sure thing furball' chuckled Naruto_

Kyuubi growled again before going to sleep

( Konoha )

Yugito went to her apartment. She sat on her bed, _'Naru-kun, please be alright' Thought Yugito_

**_'Don't worry kitten, he'll be alright' Said Nibi the biju of Yugito_**

_'How do you know?' asked Yugito_

**_'He got Kurama inside of him' Said Nibi, 'I'm sure he'll be back quickly' _**

_'I hope you're right, because pain, he got the Rinnegan' said Yugito in a worried tone_

_**'Naruto will find away kitten' Nibi cheered up her jinchuuriki**_

_'You're right' Said Yugito before laying on her bed, 'I hope you're right' _

( Jiraiya )

almost half an hour has passed since Jiraiya met Konan. Jiraiya summoned Gamaken to fight Pain's various summons, He entered his imperfect sage mode as he continued fighting

Pain stood up in front of Jiraiya before he summoned two more pains

"What!? there are more of him?" Asked Fukusaku in shock

"Maybe its some sort of a trick" Said Jiraiya

"Look at their eyes" Shima said in shock, "They all got the Rinnegan"

"Three people bearing the Rinnegan? how did they get it? the only person i know to use the Rinnegan is Nagato" Said Jiraiya

Pain dashed at him, Jiraiya tried to counter attack but missed. He continued fighting the one pain that attacked him while the other spreads around the room

Jiraiya managed to get behind him and he tried to kick Pain's head, "Got you now!" Said Jiraiya

suddenly the pain he was about to kick ducked

"How did he know!?" Said Jiraiya s he jumped back

"Boy, look at the others, they spread aroudn the room" Said Fukusaku

"And look at their eyes, all of them are the same. They must have shared vision. The only way to land a hit is by making sure none of the other pain saw you" Explained Fukusaku

"Well now that we know that, its time to finish this!" Said Jiraiya

Almost an hour has passed since Jiraiya fought Pain, he has put pain under a genjutsu, Jiraiya walked away from the bodies of the three pian he fought

Fukusaku and shima began to cough

"Huh? You two okay?" Asked Jiraiya

"Well that genjutsu song is certainly hard on the throat" Sighed Fukusaku

"That jutsu isn't easy in any way shape of form" Said Shima

"Well you two can take some rest now" Said Jiraiya as he left the bodies

He gasped when he realize someone was behind him, "Didn't you teach me not to let my guard down, did you forget Jiraiya sensei?" Asked Pain

Jiraiya turns his head around to see who's behind him when suddenly he was attacked before he could react. Jiraiya went through the wall and landed on water outside the building. ( I decided not to cut his arm off )

"Gah" Jiraiya panted as he looked at his left arm

"Lad, You're left arm!" Said shima as she look at the crippled arm

"I notice that" Replied Jiraiya

Pain came out of the hole, six of them came out

"Six now!? we have to face six of them!?" Said Fukusaku

"Take a good look at the three that we just took down!" Said Shima in shock

"The only thing i could think of is the newly summoned ones must have revive them with some sort of Jutsu" Explain Fukusaku

"Is there a jutsu that can revive three people when they are undoubtly dead and gone!? are these guys even Human!? " Shima tried to process everything

"Who knows" Jiraiya looked at the Pains, "Just what exactly are you pain!?" asked Jiraiya

"Pain is actually a designation, that refers to the six of us as a group" Said the deva path

"But why, why are there 6 Rinnegan bearers?" Asked Jiraiya when suddenly he gasped in shock knowing who they were "You... you're"

( Konoha )

Tsunade looked at her village through her windows. She looked at the rain covering the village. She remembers everything about Jiraiya

"I'm sure master Jiraiya is fine, from all the peo-" Shizune was cut off by Tsunade

"He's not coming back" Said Tsunade as she turn her head to shizune, "That's what i bet him before he left. Because he knows i never win any of my bets"

"Oh i see" Shizune walked out of the office

Tsunade turns her body back to the window, "Hm, always tries to be cool" She smiled remembering things that Jiraiya said, "Well when he comes back, i won't let him have his cool anymore"

( Back to Jiraiya )

"You-you're i know that face, is that you Yahiko" Jiraiya realized that he already met these people, " Just what is going on here? You said that Yahiko died, and those eyes"

"You see Yahiko's image when you look at me, But Yahiko's been dead for some time. All the remains is pain" Said the deva path

"Stop with the Workplay, Just tell me why you posses the Rinnegan!" Shouted Jiraiya

"What are you talking about?" Asked Fukusaku

"One of my former student is now among the six, he didn't posses eyes like that back when i taught him" Said Jiraiya

"What is going on then? are you telling us there are two child of prophecy?" Asked Shima

"No that's not it either, when i saw the rinnegan, i convince myself that the first one with it was nagato. But he's different from Nagato. Upon close inspection, none of the six reminds me of Nagato's much. But one of them resemble Yahiko" Explain Jiraiya, " Just what the hell are you Pain!?" Shouted Jiraiya

"We are Pain that's all, we are god" said the deva path as they jumped down and attack Jiraiya

He quickly dodged and counter pain's attack, he tried to punch Yahiko but he caught his fist

"Yahiko, how is it possible that you posses Nagato's eyes?" Asked Jiraiya

"Even if you knew, even if i told you. You'll lose" Said Pain as he threw Jiraiya

One of the pains used missile to attack Jiraiya, which he dodged by climbing up the building

"Lad just give up already" Said shima

"I need to find a way to defeat them even if i die!" Said Jiraiya when suddenly the wall behind him explode

Jiraiya pulled the animal path version of pain down into the water and into a barrier

"I don't sense his presense" Said the deva path as he look at where the Animal path was pulled down

The animal path landed on a dissolving platform, "Is this some sort of barrier?" Asked pain, Suddenly the dissolving platfrom sinks, "Gastric acid" Said Pain as he jumped away

Suddenly Jiraiya swung with Shima's tongue, "Rasengan!" The force pushed pain down into the Gastric acid

Jiraiya panted as he landed on a platform, "Yes you did it Jiraiya boy!" Said Fukusaku

Half of Pain's body emerges from the gastric acid and stabbed Jiraiya through the arm and the shoulder

"Is he dead?" Asked Shima

"I barely managed to kill one of them, and only after dragging him into my barrier" Said Jiraiya s he sat down

Jiraiya broke the Chakra rod only to feel an intense pain, "My body! my chakra's agitated"

"Hold on" Said Fukusaku as he pulled the rest of the rod

"Their entity is a complete mystery and they seem to yuse our weapons too" Said Fukusaku

"And they aren't mortals any longer, They're something else entirely" Said Shima

Jiraiya processed everything, He saw the mark on the Animal's path forehead and knew that he made the scar

"This is our chance to excape!" Said Fukusaku

"I know, and i know that i might die if i go up there but maybe i could deduce our enemies Identity, this is the only chance to uncover the truth plus this is the time for selection, that the great toad elder told, You and ma should go take the intel on pain we gathered so far along with this corpse, and please tell Tsunade i-" Jiraiya was cut off by Fukusaku

"Ma should be enough to handle all that stuff" Said Fukusaku

"Huh? but you" Jiraiya was cut off again But by Shima this time

"You just have to be back at dinner tiime" Said Shima

"Yeah, when we're all done here i'll bring Jiraiya boy here to dinner" Said Fukusaku

"Thank you so much" Replied Jiraiya

Jiraiya ascend from the water slowly, Fukusaku summons a large shuriken and threw it at Pain but missed. He looked around, "Its just as i thought, they're all shinobi i've encountered before in my journey" Said Jiraiya looking at all their faces, "That's it, i figured out who pain is!"

four of the pains jumped, Suddenly One of the pain uppercut him from underwater. Breaking his throat

"Jiraiya boy!" Said Fukusaku

"You figured it out too late" Said the deva path while he is jumping

Four of the jumping pains stabbed Jiraiya on his back slamming him to a platform

"Jiraiya boy hang on!" Said Fukusaku

'_This is not good, my throat' Thought Jiraiya, 'Naruto now that i think about it, you really did turn out like my character from my first book. Your father must be proud of you. I will not die here, i will endure this and get back up at least long enough to send a message to help you' _Thought Jiraiya s he lifted his head up

Yahiko parted form the other pain, he jumped heading for Jiraiya's head, "Stay down this time, sense-"

"Rasengan!" Shouted a voice, The deva path didn't have time to dodge even though the others were watching because he was airborne

It made him flew, away from Jiraiya

"Sensei!" Naruto cried out opening his mask

Jiraiya tried to talk as he looked at Naruto but his throat was damaged badly

"Naruto! he can't talk his throat!" Said Fukusaku

"We have to get out of here!" Said Shima

"I already prepared an idea, Gamakichi will use the reverse summoning jutsu, sending us back to Konoha. We need Baa-chan to fix this"

"My boy, he won't survive long without medic" Said Fukusaku

"I'll put him into stasis it'll buy us some time but i'm not sure how long it could last. The damage is too great" Said Naruto as he put Jiraiya into stasis

Fukusaku and Shima nodded in agreement

"So the nine tails jinchuuriki huh? you saved us time, we don't need to find you now" Said one of the pains

All of them jumped prepared to stab Naruto

"Look out!" Said Fukusaku

Before any of them landed, Naruto took jiraiya and jumped away

He made kage bushins to fight pain

( Konoha )

Gamakichi went inside Tsunade's office from a window which she just opened

"Gamakcihi? what are you doing here?" Asked Tsunade

"Jiraiya need you help! you need to go to the hospital now!" Gamakichi followed Tsunade who quickly ran

"Shizune come with me!" Shouted Tsunade

( At the hospital )

Tsunade quickly busted the door as she ran to receptionist, "Lady Tsunade waht can i help you with?" Asked The receptionist

"Get me the largest surgery room, send sakura and any available medic nin there" Shouted Tsunade

She ran outside again to summon katsuyu, "Tsunade, what do you need?" Asked Katsuyu

"Can you shrink? i need your help to heal Jiraiya!" Said tsunade

"Of course" Katsuyu then shrink to the size of Gamakichi and jumped to Tsunade's shoulder, Tsunade quickly ran to the surgery room she ordered and found Sakura, Shizzune, Gamakichi and a few other medical nins. "Lady Tsunade you called us here?" Asked Sakura

"Yes i did! Gamakichi where's Naruto and Jiraiya?" Asked Tsunade

Gamakichi quickly use his reverse summoning Jutsu

A puff of smoke appeared, Naruto quickly stood up holding his sensei, "Baa-chan, sensei needs your help!" Said Naruto with shima and Fukusaku jumped down from Jiraiya's shoulder

Tsunade quickly grabbed Jiraiya and put him on to the bed

"I used stasis on him!" Said Naruto who is tearing up

"Good, Naruto you should wait outside alright?" Said Tsunade as she removes her green robe

Naruto nodded and went out of the surgery room with Gamakichi

( Amegakure )

"He got away" Said the deva path as he returns to the group ater witnessing Naruto's escape

"He used a toad jutsu to escape" Said another pain, "We'll just need to find him then"

( Konoha )

Naruto Went to his apartment with Gamakichi, He opened the door, "Yugito!?" Shouted Naruto crying a bit

Yugito quickly went out of their room and hugged Naruto, "Naru-kun are you all right?" Asked Yugito

"Its Jiraiya sensei! Pain he he broke his..." Said Naruto while crying a bit

"He broke his what?" Asked Yugito in a worried tone

"Pain broke his throat" Naruto saddened

Yugito hugged him tighter, "where is he now?"

"In the hospital with baa-chan" Replied Naruto

"Don't worry Naru-kun, he'll be alright. Lady Tsunade is the best in medical jutsu right?" Asked Yugito who was trying to Cheer her boyfriend up

"Yeah she is" Naruto smiled a bit

Gamakichi spoke, "Luckily Naruto already set up a plan before he goes there, He managed to get back here with my reverse summoning jutsu"

Yugito nodded, "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Replied Gamakichi

Naruto and Yugito sat on their couch, they talked about pain

Gamakichi also sat down on another couch

They waited for Jiraiya's surgery to be over in Naruto's apartment

**That's it for this chapter, i guess you can say i messed the timeline a bit hehe, anyway I will make Naruto go to the uzumaki village. Btw i decided that naruto will not get the rinnegan considering that would make him OP**


	12. Uzumaki clan house

**Hey, so i've changed a few things for future chapters. Such as Danzo won't be a hokage. Anyway I think i need to postpone Pain's invasion. I'm going to make pain's invasion maybe in chapter 15 - 16**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

After Waiting for 10 hours Gamakichi went back to mount myoboku. Naruto and Yugito went to the Hospital where Jiraiya was being taken care off. They entered the hospital and went to find Jiraiya's room

"You think he'll be alright after what happened to him?" Asked Naruto while walking in a corridor looking for a specific room number

"I'm sure he will, He's a sannin. He can endure that" Yugito saw Jiraiya's room number and open it

In the room, there is Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura checking his condition while shima and Fukusaku seems to be using a toad medical jutsu on Jiraiya

"Ah hello Naruto my boy" Greeted Fukusaku

"Hey pa, how's Jiraiya sensei?" Asked Naruto, he sat down on a chair next to Jiraiya while Yugito talked to Tsunade

"He's healing greatly, after the surgery Ma and i decided to fasten his Recovery with our medical jutsu" Said Fukusaku while healing Jiraiya with some sort of green chakra on his hand

"Oh, that's great' Naruto sighed in relief knowing that Jiraiya would be fine

"he wanted us to give you this" Shima gave Naruto a scroll with three specialized Kunai

Naruto's eye widened as he heard accepted the gift Shima gave him "What is this?" He opened it and found out that its the scroll for the flying thunder god with Three Special Kunai

"Jiraiya here told me to give you this earlier during our fight with Pain" Said Shima

"It was your father's wasn't it?" Asked Fukusaku

"Yeah it is" Naruto looked at the kunai, "But first things first What do you have about pain?"

"Jiraiya told us something about his former student, Nagato. He said that Nagato is controlling the six pain. He also told us that he came from the same clan as you did, Uzumaki clan" Said Fukusaku

"What are you serious? he's an Uzumaki?" Asked Naruto

"Appearently yes he is from the Uzumaki clan, at least that's what they told me" Came a voice behind Naruto which is from Tsunade

"Huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "So he's from my own clan?"

"Yes he is" Tsunade replied

Naruto stood up, "Ma,Pa take care of Jiraiya sensei"

Shima and Fukusaku nodded

"Yugito come with me" Naruto started to walk to the door, "Baa-chan, i'll be back soon"

Yugito followed him from behind

'Where are you going?" Asked Tsunade

"Somewhere important" Replied Naruto as he left the room with Yugito

Naruto walked in a bit of a rush

"Naru-kun slow down, where are we going?" Asked Yugito who was trying to catch up on Naruto

"The library, i need to check something" Replied Naruto

( Sasuke )

He stood inside of the Akatsuki hideout, he met a man with an orange mask who admitted that he is Madara Uchiha

"How are you not dead?" Asked Sasuke

"How? simple, its not my time yet" Replied Madara

"You but you died a long itme ago!" Sasuke shouted at him

"That is what most people believe Sasuke Uchiha" Madara pulled out a scroll, "Before you do anything stupid Sasuke, you should read about this" He gave sasuke the scroll

Sasuke's eyes widened as he read through the Scroll

_'Danzo!' _His mind screamed out like crazy when suddenly his Sharingan developed into Mangekyou Sharingan

"I want to kill him, I want to kill Danzo!" Shouted Sasuke

"Now now, we should train that new eyes of yours sasuke" Madara use his teleportation technique

( Library )

Naruto quickly ran to the U section of the Library, he picked up a few books about The Uzumaki history

"Umm, Naru-kun? what are you doing?" Asked Yugito

"I'm searching about Nagato Uzumaki, i have to find something about this bastard" Replied Naruto who opened up a few books

After reading some books for a few minutes Naruto looked at Yugito

"Yugi-chan pack up, we're going to Uzushiogakure" Said Naruto as he picked up the books he read

"Why would we go there?" Asked Yugito in confusion

"We're going to The destroyed Uzumaki village, i'm sure we could find things about him there" Replied Naruto

"Should we tell Lady Tsunade about this?" Asked Yugito walking next to Naruto

"No we shouldn't, If she finds out she won't let us go there. We should just leave a note" Naruto picked up a map of the ninja world and head back to his apartment to pack somethings up

( Hospital )

"You two have any idea where Naruto is going?" Asked Tsunade

Fukusaku and Shima shook their head

'Tsunade sighed, "Where could the gaki be going in such a hurry?"

"Maybe i could find him?" Asked Sakura

"No, i think he needs sometime alone" Replied Tsunade

( Konoha streets )

Naruto and Yugito packed as fast as they could and left Konoha in a hurry, Naruto left a note for Tsunade in her office

Izumo and kotetsu who was guarding the gate stopped them

"Where are you going Naruto?" Asked Kotetsu

"I'm going somewhere important just let us pass" Naruto said in a hurry

Kotetsu and Izumo stepped aside

Naruto and Yugito quickly ran

"That was odd, don't you think?" Izumo looked at the two sprinting in a hurry

"Yeah its not everyday we see Naruto running in a hurry" Replied Kotetsu

"I wonder where he's going" Said Izumo

( Sasuke an hour later)

"I have a mission for you sasuke" Said Madara

"What mission?" Asked Sasuke

"Its very simple, i want you to capture the hachibi Jinchuriki, we've already located the location of where he usually trains" Madara gave him a map

"How about Danzo!?" Asked Sasuke Angrily

"There will be time" Replied Madara as he walked away

( Many hours later in Konoha )

Tsunade went back to her office with Shizune after making sure Jiraiya is stabilized, She sat on her desk and noticed Naruto's note. She read through it and her eyes widened, "That Gaki!" Tsunade shouted a bit

"Tsunade-sama are you alright?" Asked Shizune

"Go get Kakashi, gai and Yamato. Now!" Shouted Tsunade

_'I can't believe he actually did that' _Tsunade rubbed her forehead

( Unknown Location somewhere in land of fire )

Naruto and Yugito was jumping from tree to tree before they clashed with Sasuke's team

"Sasuke!" Shouted Naruto

"Naruto" Sasuke looked at him, "I have nothing to do with you, in fact i have better things to do"

"What do you mean sasuke!?" Shouted Naruto

"Danzo" Was all Sasuke said before throwing the scroll madara gave him

Naruto picked it up with Yugito guarding him

Naruto's face looked like he saw a ghost after reading the scroll, "But why?"

"The sharingan, he wanted power" Said Sasuke, "I might be an Akatsuki, but my only target is Danzo"

Naruto nodded a bit, "Sasuke you need to come back to Konoha"

"No! The village, it tortured Itachi" Said Sasuke in grief

"We can take care of Danzo!" Said Naruto

"If only i could belive you, but Danzo is mine Naruto, i will be the one taking him down not the council" Replied Sasuke as he left with his team

Naruto held Yugito, "Naru-kun why did you let him get away!?" Asked Yugito

"He's my best friend, and if you read this scroll. You would understand" Naruto gave her the scroll and she read through it

"Wha-what kind of a monster is he?" Asked Yugito

"We'll give this to baa-chan when we get back, for now we should continue, we're close to the land of the whirpools"

( Back in Konoha )

"Lady Tsunade you called us here?" Asked Kakashi

"Yes i called all three of you, appearently Naruto and Yugito went to The land of whirpools, he decided he would find the truth of the uzumaki there. I want you to get him back here!" Said Tsunade

"The two went alone?" Asked Yamato

"Yes" Tsunade replied, "Now go!"

The three still stood in their place

"What are you waiting for!? GO!" Shouted Tsunade which made the three ran as fast as they can

"She's having a bad day" Said Gai

"Lets just go" Replied Kakashi

( Land of whirpools an hour later )

Naruto and Yugito walked around looking for a boat to rent

"Wow, what did they do to this village?" Asked Yugito looking at the remains of the village

"Burnt it down appearently" Replied Naruto as they continued walking around

They met an old white bearded person who is sitting on his Boat

"Umm excuse me, can we rent your boat to the Village?" Asked Naruto

"Why would you go there? its nothing but a destroyed village now" Replied the old man

"I just wanted to visit my parents village" Naruto looked at the man

"Tell me who is your parents?" Asked the old man as he stood up

"Minato namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" Replied Naruto

"You-you're the son of the yellow flash and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki" The old man's eye widened

"Yeah you got that right" Naruto smiled a bit

"Sure thing then, get on the boat i'll take you there now" Smiled the old man

Yugito and Naruto sat on the fishing boat, "You know Naru-kun, you should learn that Scroll. It could be really useful" Said Yugito

"Yeah i agree, i'll do that there" Naruto smiled

A few minutes passed Naruto and Yugito arrived at the remains of the Village

"Thank you old man!" Naruto and Yugito said it the same time

"You're welcome" The old man left

"Wait Naru-kun, how are we going back?" Asked Yugito

"We'll find a way, or we could just run on the water" Replied Naruto

"Alright then" Said Yugito

They walked around the village for a while before finding a large burnt mansion with The uzumaki symbol on the broken door and the senju clan symbol on another smaller building, "Hm, this must be the clan house" Said Yugito, they went inside

"Wow it looks messed up" Naruto looked around

They went to everywhere they can inside the mansion for a while

"Most of the books are burnt" Naruto moaned

"Well we didn't find anything here" Yugito and Naruto walked to the entrance when suddenly Naruto notice something

"Wait Yugi-chan look!" Naruto pointed at a room that they didn't notice earlier

"That's new" Yugito and Naruto went into the room

As they walked in, it looks like the whole room is empty even though its extremely large, "Its empty" Said Yugito

"Hmm it can't be empty" Naruto tried saw a uzumaki swirl on a wall, He touched it and it suddenly spiked up with a small blade

"Ouch" Naruto screeched

"Naru-kun are you ok?" Asked Yugito

"Yeah i'm fine" Naruto stood up

Suddenly the whole room lit up and the room was suddenly filled with Many books and scrolls. "Wow" both Naruto and Yugito looked at the giant library but something caught their attention as they saw a wall opened up in front of them, they went inside of it going down through stairs.

They went down the circular stairs, as they reached the bottom, there was a door. "What do you think is in there?" Asked Naruto

"I'm not sure" Replied Yugito

Naruto opened the door to find much more scrolls and books

"Even more scrolls!" Naruto looked at all the scrolls

Yugito walked around before finding a door, "Hey Naru-kun" Called Yugito

Naruto quickly came to her, "Yeah?"

As Yugito opened the door, inside of it there were many weapons. "Woah, we could use these weapons for literally our whole life" Said Naruto in awe

"Yeah so man weapons!" Yugito went into the room with Naruto

After checking everything out Naruto decided it is time to find out about Nagato Uzumaki he sent 100 kage bushins to train the flying thunder god technique while the real him, Yugito and their kage bushins search the room for anything about Nagato Uzumaki

After searching for nearly an hour, Yugito found a book with a large Uzumaki symbol on it, When she tried to open it she failed, she gave it to Naruto but when he touch it the Uzumaki symbol started to glow and it opened itself.

"Looks like it only opens to an Uzumaki" Said Yugito

_Welcome Uzumaki-sama, You are now permitted to read and learn about the Uzumaki Clan history and secrets. Generations of Uzumaki leaders has left they're secrets within these pages in order to bring peace to the world, teach the next generation and learn our previous mistakes. You are now the newly chosen head of the Uzumaki clan_

Naruto's name suddenly appeared on the bottom of the first page

"Seems like you are the head of the Uzumaki clan now" Yugito looked at Naruto

"Guess so" Naruto started to flip through what seemingly to be endless pages

He read through it, reading through many things the earlier head of Uzumaki clan wrote

Naruto then came to a name Nagato Uzumaki, "This is it" He said, Yugito still sitting next to him

As he read through it he finally know the secrets within pain, "The six path?" Naruto asked to himself

He continued Reading, _'The rinnegan is the ultimate dojutsu?' _He thought to himself

"Naru-kun, I think with these many secrets we should keep this quite" Said Yugito

"Yeah i agree, if our enemies find out about this book..." Naruto looked at the book

"It'll be bad" Yugito continued

A few of Naruto's kage bushins came back with some scrolls containing wind affinity Jutsus

Naruto grabbed the book and went outside with Yugito, "We should eat" Yugito pulled out an instant ramen

"Yeah all that searching made me hungry" Naruto grinned a bit

The sun was going down and the two continued to eat while Naruto's kage bushins is making a tent for them to stay in

**Well that's it for this chapter, sorry if its a bit short i guess hehe. Anyway thanks for reading oh and thanks to LiamMorg for telling me my mistake ( I wrote Rinnegan as the uzumaki bloodline which i already fixed now ) And thanks for the support!**


	13. Mount Myoboku

**Hey, i'm back with the thirteenth chapter. Just want to clear some things, i don't think i would make Sasuke vs Killer bee fight, i'm preparing to make Pain vs Naruto. Anyway i just realized i've been typing the name Fukusaku instead of fukasaku sorry about the mistake guys. Btw this chapter has the most words 5000+**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

Yugito went to bed at around 10 pm, Naruto however continued Training his flying thunder god technique. With the help of his Kage bushins he managed to almost completely master it.

Naruto decided to take some rest at 1 am, he fell asleep next to Yugito inside the tent

Suddenly Naruto heard somebody calling him in the morning, "Naruto, Yugito" He knew that voice, _'Its Kakashi sensei!"_ Naruto opened his eyes and quickly opened his tent waking up Yugito in the process

"Oh hey, Kakashi sensei!" Naruto grinned, he looked at Yamato and Gai who was behind Kakashi, "What are you guys doing here?" Asked Naruto

"Lady Tsunade sent us to retrieve you" Said Yamato

"She's kind of angry that you left in such dangerous time" Continued Gai

"Oh hehe, i think i knew that would happen" Naruto looked at Yugito with a face telling her to agree with them

Yugito nodded

They packed up preparing to go, Kakashi went into the Uzumaki clan house. Luckily Naruto closed the secret door.

"There's nothing there Kakashi sensei" Said Yugito

Kakashi raised his eyebrow

"Yeah she's right, we've been there. Searched the whole thing and we didn't find anything. Except for a few things about Pain" Naruto lied about the secret room underneath

"Alright then, we can talk about Pain later in Konoha" Kakashi walked out of the Clan house

Naruto sighed in relief, "That was close" Said Naruto

"Yeah luckily you closed that door" Yugito sighed

But before Naruto go, he secretly put one of his father's Kunai there so he can go back there at anytime using the Flying thunder god Technique

( KUMO )

Sasuke approached Killer bee after fighting him for a while, he whispered something to his ear everytime Killer bee dodged

Killer bee seems to nod everytime Sasuke did that, they continued fighting

"What is up with this Guy!?" Said Suigetsu

"You can't beat me, cuz i'm the eight tail host yo Killer bee!" Rapped bee making Sasuke's team even more irritated

"Stop rapping you weirdo!" Shouted Karin

"Little red girl thinks she's tough, But killer Bee here is Tougher" Mocked Bee

"Why you!" Karin shouted again

"Karin! focus!" Said Sasuke as he turns into his susanno and attacked Killer bee

After fighting for almost half an hour they defeated Killer bee and took the body

A few kumo nin saw this and knew the raikage won't be happy

( Somewhere else )

**_'You know, its kind of weird how that Uchiha didn't want to take the real us considering he's an akatsuki. And he actually told us to use the tentacle' Said Gyuuki_**

"That Uchiha is nice yo, He's a smooth bro oh yeah" Rapped Killer bee badly receiving a sigh from Hacchibi

**_'From all the humans i can get as a jinchuuriki, i have to get you'_**sighed Gyuuki

"Come on bro just flow with it yo, you should feel lucky cause you got an awesome bro" Rapped Killer bee badly again

Gyuuki sighed even more

( In konoha many hours later )

Naruto went straight to Tsunade's office

He opened the door slowly

"Naruto, Yugito. Sit DOWN!" Shouted the angry Kage

Naruto and Yugito sat down slowly in front of Tsunade

"What were you two thinking!? going off to that village while the akatsuki we're chasing you!" Tsunade just got angrier

"We had to do it" Replied Yugito

"She's right, we had to for a good reason. I managed to find out much more abut Pain there than Jiraiya sensei's encounter" Continued Naruto

Tsunade raised an Eyebrow

"You see Nagato Uzumaki is the real Pain, he use the power of his rinnegan. He used corpses to do his biddings. It is a six path technique" Explained Naruto

"STILL! you can't just go there all you want Naruto!" Shouted Tsunade

"If we didn't, we wouldn't find so much things Lady Tsunade" Replied Yugito

"We managed to discover many secrets there" Naruto looked at Tsunade

"What secrets?" Asked Tsunade

"The truth behind the rinnegan" Replied Naruto flatly, "Baa-chan i know you're angry but i have to go there, If i didn't we wouldn't know how to defeat Pain"

Tsunade rubbed her forehead, "Naruto, Yugito. Don't ever do this again, am i clear?"

"Yes" Both Naruto and Yugito said it at the same time

"You can leave now" Said Tsunade still rubbing her forehead

Naruto and Yugito quickly left the office

"Naru-kun, i'll go check on Jiraiya-sama" Said the Nibi Jinchuuriki

"Alright, i'll go there but i have to go to the blacksmith first to make some kunai" Replied Naruto

Naruto went to the blacksmith and ordered 50 Kunais that looked just like his fathers While Yugito went to the hospital

She went to Jiraiya's room. She looked at Jiraiya's Injuries, "It seems like you heal fast" Yugito said looking at his left arm which was injured

She sat down waiting for Naruto to come

After waiting for a few minutes instead of Naruto opening the door, it was the blonde Hokage

"Hello Tsunade-sama" Yugito bowed

"Oh, hi Yugito, Where's Naruto?" She asked

"He went to a blacksmith, he'll be here soon though" Said Yugito

"Yugito, i'm sorry i got mad at you both, its just that, its so dangerous for you both to do that at times like this" Tsunade sat next to Jiraiya

"Its alright Lady Tsunade, We understood your concern" Yugito smiled warmly, "Is jiraiya-sama alright?"

"He'll be fine, although i don't think he'll wake up until tomorrow, the damage that was done to him was very bad. Pain broke his throat and stabbed his back" Explained Tsunade

"I'm glad Naruto was there to save him" Said Yugito

"Yeah, i'm glad i told him the truth or else he wouldn't be here now" Replied Tsunade

Naruto entered the room a few minutes later

"Hey Yugi- Oh hi Baa-chan" Naruto hope Tsunade won't be mad at him again

"Hey Naruto" Tsunade looked at him with a smile

"Hi Naru-kun" Yugito stood up and hugged her boyfriend

"Uhh baa-chan i hope you're not angry with me anymore" Naruto rubbed the back of his head

"Its... Fine i guess you did what you have to after all" Replied Tsunade calmly

Naruto sat across Tsunade Next to Yugito, "So, how long will it take to heal him?" Asked Naruto

"It could take months for him to fully recover, although thanks to Shima and Fukusaku they fasten the healing process much much faster. So fast that i'm sure He could walk and talk again tomorrow but like i said, He still needs to recover after those injuries. He will probably be a bit throaty too. But its better than not talking at all right?" Tsunade smiled as she looked at Jiraiya

"I'm glad then" Naruto sighed in relief

Tsunade turned her head to Naruto and Yugito, "So tell me Naruto, Yugito. What did you do in That village?"

Naruto looked a bit worried not knowing how to answer, Yugito responded first, "We thought we might be able to find a few things about Pain which we did"

"What did you find out exactly?" Asked Tsunade

"Well, we found out about his Rinnegan powers, He used six path technique to make those clones of his while the real him is somewhere else. His real identity is Nagato which i know you knew" Explained Naruto

"six path technique?" Asked Tsunade with a confused face trying to process it

Yugito and Naruto nodded

Tsunade replied with an "Oh" before giving them a warm smile

They talked for a few minutes before Naruto and Yugito decided to go home leaving Tsunade there with Jiraiya

"You know soon enough Lady Tsunade will know about the secret right?" Asked Yugito

"Yeah she will but we should keep it as a secret for as long as we could" Replied Naruto

( Tomorrow Morning )

Naruto and Yugito received and information from Kakashi that Jiraiya has woke up. Naruto and Yugito quickly dressed up and left the apartment heading to the Hospital

( Hospital )

Naruto and Yugito opened the door to Jiraiya's room

"Hey there Gaki" Greeted Jiraiya with a throaty voice

"Sensei!" Naruto grinned

"Its nice to see you up Jiraiya-sama" Said Yugito as she and Naruto sat down next to Tsunade

"Anyway, i've told him about that six path you told me about Naruto" Said Tsunade

Jiraiya looked at his student,"I found that rather amusing, you managed to find out more than i could Naruto. And if it weren't for you i would've died"

"Hehe no problem Sensei!" Naruto grinned again

"Naruto, i've been thinking about his for a while but how about you learn senjutsu at mount myoboku? considering we need to train you before pain attack" Asked Jiraiya

A large grin plastered Naruto's face, "Sure!, But can Yugi-chan come?"

Yugito eyes widened at Naruto's question, "I was actually hoping for her to come" Jiraiya replied with a smile

Tsunade was not amused that the sannin is planning to train, "Jiraiya, you can't train him yet!"

"I know Hime, but i'm not training him the toads are!" Jiraiya smiled a bit, "And i know you must've learn your father's jutsu, right?"

"Oh yeah i did, Shima and Fukusaku gave it to me" Naruto rubbed the back of his head

"He is progressing really fast too, he managed to almost completely learn it in a single day" Continued Yugito

"That's impressive" Said Tsunade

"Anyway You two can go to mount myoboku tomorrow morning, although i can't come with you because Tsunade here won't let me" Jiraiya looked at the Irritated Kage before continuing, "I already planned the training with the toads, as for Yugito, you should come with Naruto just in case considering if pain attack here you would be safe because he might try to get you too. Oh i also Asked Shima to train you with your fire affinity"

"Ah alright, Thank you Jiraiya-sama" Yugito felt happy that she could train with toads and of course she can stick with her Naru-kun

"Good thing its tomorrow morning, i ordered some Kunais from the blacksmith and it will be done today in the evening" Naruto sighed in relief knowing his arsenal would be complete this evening

Jiraiya knew what he was talking about, "You ordered the same kunais your father used right?"

"Yup" Naruto replied

( Meanwhile with Sasuke )

Sasuke handed over Killer bee to Madara

"Good work Sasuke" Said Madara

"He's nothing, how about Danzo? When am i going to kill him?" Asked Sasuke

"There will be time" Was all Madara said before taking Killer bee and disappeared

Sasuke walked away with a little smile, He knew it wasn't the real hacchibi. ( I don't want to make sasuke a bad guy )

Sasuke regrouped with taka to their Hideout and rested

( Back to Naruto )

Evening came, Naruto has just finished training with Yugito. The two are heading to the blacksmith

"Hey Naruto! just in time" Said the blacksmith giving him 50 custom made kunais that look just like his fathers

"Thanks! you did a great job" Naruto paid for it and then put it in his new Kunai pockets that he bought earlier today

"Umm Naru-kun don't you need to put a special seal first before you could use it?" Asked Yugito

"Yeah i'll make some kage bushins to make them" Naruto made 10 kage bushins, he gave the real Kunai pocket to them and they head back to the apartment to work on it

"That is why the Shadow clones are very convenient" Yugito smiled as she and Naruto went to Ichiraku's to get some food

As they were walking, Naruto remembered the scroll Sasuke gave him, "Yugi-chan, we forgot about the scroll! its important"

"Oh yeah, We can give it to Lady Tsunade after we eat. After all that sasuke weren't exactly a real akatsuki" Replied Yugito

"Yeah, he only joined it to kill Danzo appearently" Naruto remembered what he read in the scroll that sasuke gave him which have a note for him and the others about him being a fake akatsuki only to kill Danzo ( I decided to make Sasuke kind of a good guy )

They walked into Naruto's friends who look like they're in a hurry

"Hey Sai! captain Yamato and Anko! where are you guys going?" Asked Naruto

"We're going on a mission Naruto" Said Yamato

"What mission?" Asked Naruto

"We are tracking down Kabuto" Said Sai with his usual no emotion tone

"You must be Yugito Nii" Said Anko looking at the blonde Kunoichi, "And Naruto's girlfriend"

"Um yeah" Yugito blushes

"Alright Naruto we got to go" Say Yamato as they left

"Good luck" Said Naruto looking at them leaving

Yugito ate a few bowls of Ramen just like Naruto after eating they quickly head to the Hokage mansion to give the scroll to Tsunade

Naruto went through the window

"Hey Baa-chan!" Naruto grinned

"Naruto don't you ever learn what doors are for!?" Shouted Tsunade

Yugito walked in a few seconds later through the door and bowed

"Look at that Naruto, your girlfriend is always Respectful, why can't you be like her at least for a week?" Asked Tsunade with a tick mark on her forehead

"Hehe, its a habit Baa-chan" Naruto jumped into the Office

"Lady Tsunade, we met Sasuke on the way to shiogakure" Said Yugito

"You what? where is he now?" Asked Tsunade

"We don't know but he talk about Danzo" continued Yugito

"You know how Danzo is always suspicious? well we found out about it in this scroll" Naruto gave it to Tsunade

She read it Carefully and slowly, her eyes began to widened in shock

"Danzo ordered Itachi to do it?" Stuttered Tsunade

"Yeah, Sasuke wanted to kill danzo for what he did" Said Naruto, "He was heading to kumo like he wrote, he's an undercover akatsuki, he was given a mission to capture the eight tails but he wrote that he decided to help the jinchuuriki escape somehow"

"Yeah he said he would be sending me messages about The akatsuki. You know, Danzo is really a suspicious guy, but i never thought he would do this. If the council knew about this, they would execute him but i know he will find a way to escape. Unless..." Replied Tsunade

"Unless what?" Asked Naruto

"We could work with Sasuke secretly, telling him to prepare for Danzo's possible escape" Tsunade looked at the Scroll

"That's not a bad idea" Replied Yugito

"We could actually work this out" Continued Naruto

( The following Morning )

Naruto's shadow clone already finished making all of the special kunais. Naruto brought all of them with him.

"Yugi-chan how long do you think before Pain attack?" Asked Naruto

"I hope its not anytime soon" Replied Yugito as they walked into Jiraiya's room to find Jiraiya already standing

"Hey Jiraiya sesei! Baa-chan!" Smiled Naruto

"Hey Naruto, you two packed up right?" Asked Jiraiya

"We did" Replied Yugito

"Good" Jiraiya put his thumbs up

"Anyway, Naruto i've told the things we spoke last night to Jiraiya" Said Tsunade

"Yeah, even though i found it odd, it is possible that Sasuke might just want to kill danzo. Considering he slaughtered the remaining people in his clan" Said Jiraiya, "Well i bet you two wanted to go as fast as you could, i'll just summon shima here to take you both there" Jiraiya slammed his arm and suddenly in a puff of smoke Shima appeared

"Ah Jiraiya my boy! is it time?" Asked Shima, "Oh and you look much better!"

"Thank you Shima and yeah it is time, Take Yugito and Naruto to mount myoboku and you know what to do next right?" Asked Jiraiya

"Of course, Naruto will go train senjutsu and i will train Yugito with fire affinity, correct? Said Shima

"Yep, alright then" Said Jiraiya

"You two take care" Said Tsunade

"Ok, you two" Shima disappeared

"HUh? why did she disappeared?" Asked Yugito

"Just wait for it" Said Naruto while smilling

Suddenly they are summoned to Mount Myoboku

"Wow" Yugito looked around the place

"You know, my reaction was the same like yours when i first got here" Said Naruto

"Alright You two, you should put your things in the shack we build" Said shima pointing out at a medium sized shack

"Thank you shima-sama" Said Yugito who knew her name from Naruto and Jiraiya

Shima chuckled at Naruto's girlfriend respect, "Wow Naruto, you know she's much more respectful than you are"

"I get that a lot" Naruto Giggled a bit

"I'll be glad to teach you Yugito-san. Naruto you will train with Pa" Said Shima

"Alright then" Yugito and Naruto then walked to their shack

"This place is amazing, how do they kept it a secret?" Asked Yugito

"Simple, only people that has contract with a toad can come here or someone who knew the secret passage from Konoha" Smiled Naruto as he put his things

Naruto then stick One of his kunai to the shack

"You did that so we can go back here quickly right?" Asked Yugito before opening the door

Naruto nodded

They walked back to Shima

"Ah there you two are" Said Fukasaku

"Hey Pa" Said Naruto with a grin

"And You must be his girlfriend, correct?" Asked Fukasaku looking at the beautiful blonde kunoichi

Yugito blushes at this, "Yes i am"

Fukasaku smiled, "Jiraiya likes to speak about you, of how you changed Naruto's life"

Naruto and Yugito blushes at the same time

Suddenly Gamakichi came, "Am i late?"

"Gamakichi!" Shouted Naruto

"Yo Naruto!" Greeted Gamakichi

"Alright lets get to the training, Naruto you go with Fukasaku to train you sage, Yugito-san, come with me we shall train your fire affinity" Said Shima before Naruto and Gamakichi could waste more of their time

The two nodded and gave each other a quick peck to the lips before splitting

"You got a nice girl there Naruto" Said Fukasaku

"I know, she's everything to me" Smiled Naruto

"And that is one more reason to learn Sage mode" Fukasaku

Naruto, Gamakichi and Fukasaku went to The sacred oil Fountain

"To became able to absorb nature energy means gaining the ability to sense it around you, to draw it to you and pull it into you. In addition by learning how to become one with Nature, you also gain full control of nature energy entering and leaving your body. Meaning in this training... You don't move!" Fukasaku pinted at Naruto's face

"Ok.." Naruto said in confuse

"You must sit still, animals like us can only appreciate and learn nature energy when we stop all of our moves and sync ourselves with the flow of nature" Explain Fukasaku still pointing at Naruto

"So... basically i have to stay still, isn't that a little bit too easy?" Naruto smiled

"Naruto you really don't get it at all do you?" Said Gamakichi

Fukasaku sighed, "The only way to do this is to stay absolutely still" He hop near the sacred oil

Naruto stood up, "Doing jumping, running to manipulate my chakra i've done all that but not moving? i never have any reason to do that before but if that's how you take in Nature energy then that's exactly what i'll do"

"Its impossible to do it right awaym it will take sometime" Fukasaku turne around to him

"Then lets do it already" Said Naruto

"You must not take this lightly. Our enemy is pain who posses the rinnegan, the power of the sage of the six paths. Powerful enough to almost kill jiraiya boy" Said Fukasaku

"Trust me i know all about him! he's with the akatsuki, they can come after me at anytime so i don't have time to waste and i have to protect Yugi-chan" Said Naruto

Fukasaku smiled, "Well lucky to you there is a shortcut"

"Really then teach it to me" Naruto looked cheered up

"This waterfall behind me is the secret toad oil of mount myoboku" Fukasaku pointed at the waterfall

"What is it used for?" Asked Naruto

"Come here and hold out you hand" Said Fukasaku

Naruto approached him, Fukasaku wiped some oil on his arm, "This is far more than just an oil, it has the property to attract nature energy. This oil will help you advance with your training" Explained Fukasaku

"Now that's useful" Smiled Naruto

"Now wherever you rub this oil on to your body, nature energy will be able to enter through that spot and that you'll be able to feel the nature energy"

"Yeah you're right i think i can feel something through my skin" Naruto looked dazed

"This oil is only a tool for you to grab the concept, in time you won't need to use the oil at all to sense nature energy. However there is a risk" Said Fukasaku

Naruto looked at his hand that turned into a frog hand

"If someone who can't use nature energy uses it, They start transforming into a frog" Explained Fukasaku

Naruto ran to the oil to look at himself Realizing how he looked like He screamed. His scream can be heard through Mount myoboku

"Hm? is that Naru-kun?" Asked Yugito

"They must be training with the oil" Replied shima

"Oil?" Asked Yugito in confuse

"Yes it'll help him progress much faster however since he can't control nature energy he could transform into a frog and then into a statue" Explained Shima

"He WHAT!?" Yugito was about to run when suddenly shima hold her

"Don't worry, he won't turn into a frog only partially and Pa will hit him with a special baton to reverse it" Explained shima

"Oh good then, we should go back to training" Yugito sighed in relief

Naruto ran around before Fukasaku hit him with a baton

Gamakichi face palmed

"What's that for?" Asked Naruto in pain before noticing his hand turned back to normal

"This baton reversed the frog transformation, it can pull out the nature energy out of your body, If Nature energy took you over you'll turn into a frog, Of course if its not much it can be reversed like what i just did but if you took to much You'll never return to human again and you'll become a frog forever" Explained Fukasaku

"You might stop being a human entirely" Said Gamakichi

Naruto gulped

"And once you turn into a frog, you progress further to permanently being one with Nature energy. The students who tried to learn this in the past but were unsuccesful turned into those stone statues" Fukasaku pointed at the statues

"Huh? all of them?" Naruto looked around him

"Well i'll be right by your side and like i said this baton can beat nature energy right out of your body. So if i see you starting to turn into a frog i'll hit you with it and you'll be back to normal. I got to be honest with you, even jiraiya boy didn't able to master completely this ability. When he use his sage it is imperfect. but i still got to ask, what will you do?" Fukasaku pointed at him

Naruto stood up, "I'll do it, my ninja way is the same as pervy sage's"

"Good, i don't expect you too gice up either" Said Fukasaku

"Hey, i have an idea i can make shadow clones to make the training faster" Said Naruto

"That's a good idea but don't make more than three, i can't keep up if you make too much and if one of your shadow clones transform into a full frog, so will you" Said Fukasaku

"Alright then, Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto made three shadow clones and began to train

Naruto started his training

Gamakichi woke up hearing Naruto's scream in pain and the sound of the baton

"You know its not a game of whacking! you're supposed to be training, I don't know how long i could keep this up" Said Fukasaku while Hitting Naruto's shadow clone and the real Naruto for transforming into a frog so much

Naruto turned his swollen face to Fukasaku, "That thing-"

"Huh?" Fukasaku saw Naruto's face and quickly hit him with the baton

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed, "My face is buffed up from you beatings not because i'm turning into a frog! Come on" Moaned Naruto

"What? oh sorry" Said Fukasaku

"Never thought it would be this difficult" Said Naruto

"You can find true strength if you keep up" Said FUkasaku

"Yeah if i can be as strong as Jiraiya sensei, then i'll put up with everything i have to" Said Naruto

"You're wrong that's impossible" Said Fukasaku

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused

"Sage jutsu is not meant for everybody not by a longshot, You could say it is possible because of you and Jiraiya boy, Otherwise i wouldn't brought you here in the first place" Said Fukasaku

Naruto stood up, "Sometimes you don't make sense at all"

"Well unless you already posses an enormous chakra inside of you, Nature energy would simply take over and transform you immediately. That is how intense sending Nature energy is. But also, You must posses the guts to never give up, That is the kind of person who can become a sage!" Said Fukasaku

Naruto grinned and chuckled, "Alright lets do this then" Naruto jumped into the oil pool

"Fool do you wanna die!?" Shouted Fukasaku

( A while later )

Naruto's scream and Sounds of baton can be heard, slowly naruto started to control the nature energy inside of him, his right eye now has an orange ring, "I can see it! yeah! alright!" Naruto shouted in happiness

Fukasaku smiled, _'Excellent it seems his finally starting to be able to see nature energy' Thought Fukasaku_

"Lord Fukasaku, i'm beginning to get hungry" Said Gamakichi

"Yes me too, Naruto boy time for us to get some break so lets get some lunch" Said Fukasaku

Naruto sat down looking at the small table and looking at the food that are made out of bugs in disgust

"Eat up boy, after this break i'll have you lift up a stone frog using sage jutsu" Said Fukasaku

Naruto groaned

"This are tasty food isn't it?" Asked Fukasaku

"This are delicious they're my favorite" Said Gamakichi

Minutes later

Naruto looked like he was about to puke after eating, _'Now that i think about it, i'm becoming less human' he thought to himself _while kyuubi laughed out loud inside of him which Naruto ignored

"Now i want you to lift one of the stone frog but i want use to your ninjutsu chakra first" Said Fukasaku

"Okay" Naruto tried to lift the stone frog with his ninjutsu chakra but of course he failed, "I can't lift this!" Naruto shouted still trying to lift it up

"That's enough" Said Fukasaku

Naruto panted after realeasing the statue

"Now use sage jutsu chakra" Said Fukasaku

"alright" Naruto walked into the oil waterfall again and put his hand into the oil

Naruto focused, both of his eyes have an orange ring around it with his pupils being a horizontal line and his body showed bumps like toads

"Good now try to lift the statue again" Commanded Fukasaku

Naruto nodded, he put his hand on the frog statue and began to lift it up, slowly he lifted up little by little before finally picking it up higher than than his head with his hands

"Nicely done there Naruto" Praised Gamakichi

_'This lad is even faster in the update than Jiraiya boy much faster' _Thought Fukasaku

"I did it!" Naruto shouted as he dropped the statue

"You Idiot! how dare you treat your predecessor with such disrespect" Shouted Gamakichi

The stone frog hit the other stone frogs and a few of them fell

"Oh no!" Shouted Naruto

"Alright Naruto put them back in place again" Commanded Fukasaku

"Oh come on!" Moaned Naruto

( with Yugito )

"Yugito, you are very fast in learning!" Praised Shima

"Thank you shima-sama, its thanks to Naruto he teahed me the kage bushin no jutsu" Said Yugito

"Jiraiya always talk about the both of you, always saying how you both looked like Naruto's parents when they were younger and dating" Said Shima that made Yugito blush

"I'm glad i met Naru-kun, he's everything to me. If it weren't for him i wouldn't be alive now. He changed my whole life, gave me a new chance. Before i met Naru-kun, i never thought i would have someone to dance with, someone to kiss, someone to love, someone to spend my life with" Yugito smiled knowing how lucky she got Naruto

"You both are fitting with each other. I understood your love for him, Pa and i are married for a long long time and we still love each other until now Said Shima, "So Yugito-san, want to get some lunch before we train again?"

"Sure" Yugito stood up and walked with shima

( Back to Naruto )

Naruto has just finished putting the statues back to its place, "Hey Naruto Jiraiya boy wanted you to have this" Fukasaku handed naruto a book

"Hm? what's this?" Naruto asked

"Its the first book Jiraiya boy wrote" Said Fukasaku

Naruto read the tittle, "**Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" **He opened the book and started reading it

Seeing Naruto enjoying the Book, fukasaku decided to let the boy enjoy the book, "You can go and read the book, after that we can get back to training"

"Thanks pa" Said Naruto

( Taka hideout )

Sasuke has just sent his first message to Tsunade with a bird, before suddenly Karin felt a chakra

"We've been followed!" Said Karin

Sasuke and the others quickly went outside searching for the spy leaving suigetsu in his tank

The spy named J from kumo has been sending messages using a gecko, just as he was about to send another message sasuke stabbed the Gecko. J stood up, "Raikage-sama i'm sorry i failed you"

"Jugo, Karin leave us. Go back to the base and check on Suigetsu i'll take care of him" Said Sasuke

Jugo and Karin nodded and left heading back to the Hideout. Sasuke watched them heading back to the Base, after seeing them entering the base he quickly sheathed his sword

"Yo-you're not killing me?" Stuttered J

"No, in fact i could use you. Tell your Raikage Your jinchuuriki is fine" Said Sasuke

"Wha-what do you mean fine? he got captured by you!" shouted J

"The one i captured was a tentacle of his. I told him to use a clone jutsu, but i don't know where the real he is but no one captured him. i'm working undercover. And Don't attack this base, If you want to live... leave now before the others find out" Said Sasuke

"A-alright" J stuttered before leaving

"Troublesome" Said Sasuke just like How shikamaru did it  
( In Kumo )

Killer bee walked to Kumo's gate, "Ki-killer bee!? where have you been!? i thought you were captured" Said the guard in shock

"That was just a tentacle yo!" Said Bee before casually walking to the Raikage office

"My brother got captured by an Uchiha Brat" Said Raikage angrily

"Maybe we should inform Konoha about this" Said Darui

"Yes we should! Yugito is there!" Shouted A

Suddenly the door open, "Yo bro!" Greeted Killer bee

"Bee!? I thought you were captured by an uchiha from the akatsuki!" Shouted A

"That Uchiha ain't really an akatsuki, You hear that bro? he got some flow with the Killer Bee" Said Bee while pointing his thumb to himself

"What do you mean not really an akatsuki?" Asked A

"He let me escape yo! he told me to let him capture my Clone!" Bee rapped badly

"So he captured your clone, because he wanted to?" Asked A looking a bit confused

"Uh huh" Replied Bee

"Konoha got a nice spy on the akatsuki" Said A

( Yugito )

Yugito has just finished eating, like Naruto she only ate the vegetables even though she doesn't really like Veggies. _'At least i don't have to eat those bugs' _Thought Yugito

( Naruto )

Naruto imagined himself being in the book considering The name of the character is Naruto too, He decided that its time to continue his training.

Naruto and Fukasaku went to a mountain like tall spikes

"Umm Pa, what are we going to do here?" Asked Naruto

"Well you seemed like you can stay still but i of course that was just introduction, now the real training begin. You will sit up there using this" Fukasaku pulled out a square wooden plank

"Huh?" Naruto looked a bit scarred

"Jiraiya boy went through this too. This will train you to focus much better and i'll be thee for you if you fall" Said Fukasaku reassuring the blonde boy

"Alright then" They went up

**Gotta end it here. Btw thanks for 4000+ views!**


	14. Pain's invasion part 1

**Hey guys thanks for the great support! anyway i'll be making this chapter a bit shorter than others because of how long i made chapter 13 which is why i make this chapter shorter. Btw I'm planning to not completely destroy konoha with the almighty push and I will postpone the war for a while so that i can focus with Naruto and Yugito's relationship **

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

The day went dark in Mount Myoboku, Naruto has just finished training with Fukasaku

"Naruto boy, You did great with the training almost getting a perfect Sage mode. Something Jiraiya couldn't do" Praised Fukasaku

"Thank Pa! its because of you i did it, without you how am i going to learn sage mode?" Naruto grinned and rub the back of his head while continuing going to his Shack

Naruto and Fukasaku walked together to their shacks, which of course near each other

"Hey Yugi-chan!" Shouted Naruto running to his girlfriend

"Hi Naru-kun!" Yugito hugged Naruto and kissed him on the lips, "So, How's your training?"

Naruto held Yugito's waist, "Its great, i almost attain perfect sage mode. How about Yours?"

Yugito tighten her arm around Naruto's neck pulling her face closer to his, "Mine's great too, i managed to learn a few new fire jutsus" She kissed him again

Shima stood next to Fukasaku, "Cute aren't they?"

Fukasaku smiled, "Yeah these two will have great future together"

"Oh Pa, Thanks for training me today" Naruto grinned

"Your welcome Naruto boy, just don't forget to wake up early tomorrow" Said Fukasaku before leaving with Shima

Yugito quickly kissed Naruto again, "Lets go to the shack"

Naruto Smiled, "Sure Yugi-chan"He kissed her and then picked her up bridal style into the shack

( Morning )

Naruto woke up with Yugito on his chest, _'Oh Yugi-chan, always love your purr' _Naruto put his hand around Yugito's

"Morning Naru-kun" Yugito kissed his chest

"Morning Naru-kun, You're so cute" Naruto kissed her Forehead

"We should have breakfast here" Said Yugito remembering the bugs

"Yeah we should, luckily i brought some instant ramen" Naruto smiled

"Good" Yugito lay her head back to his chest

After having breakfast

Naruto and Yugito went out of their shack, they went to Fukasaku and Shima's House

"I'm glad you brought Some ramen Naru-kun" Yugito kissd his cheek

Naruto blushes, "Heheh i always do" Naruto patted his pocket which has instant ramen in it same as Yugito's pocket

Fukasaku and Shima both already waited in front of their home, "Ah Naruto boy, are you ready?"

"Yup!" Naruto put his thumbs up

"Good we should start training" Said Fukasaku before leading Naruto back to the spiky mountain

"Good luck with you training Yugi-chan" Naruto kissed Yugito

Yugito gladly kissed him back, "Thanks, You too Naru-kun"

They went separate ways afterwards

"Naruto boy i see you are close to getting your Perfect sage mode, After you did it, we must merge our bodies" Said Fukasaku

Naruto came to a shock, "Wha-What!? AAAHHH!" Naruto began screaming thinking of how he would look like

Fukasaku tried to calm Naruto down, "Calm down Naruto boy!, What i meant was me on your shoulder! Just like how Jiraiya boy would look like when he use Sage mode"

"Oh" Naruto rub the back of his head

"Now lets go" Said Fukasaku

( a few hours later near konoha )

"AgHh!" a Chunnin Felt his chest stabbed with a rod. He looked behind him giving a sign to his comrade to run

Pain dropped the body. He aimed at the running chunnin and pulled the chunnin to him. Just as The chunnin about to reach him, he pulled out his Chakra rod stabbing the chunnin through the chest

Pain looked at Konoha, "It is time"

( Inside Konoha a few minutes later )  
"There has been a breach!" Shouted a visor shinobi in Konoha's HQ

"How many targets?" Asked Shikaku

"Only one sir!" Replied the Visor Shinobi

The Asura path landed on a roof, he quickly summoned the other pains

"Search for the Kyuubi" Said the Deva path before all of them spread around Konoha

Pain didn't exactly wanted to make this search a silent. With no doubt the asura path used his missiles to destroy buildings, The deva path took care of anyone trying to stop them, The animal path summoned three giant centipedes, While the rest destroy konoha and search for Naruto. One by one The deva path catch the chuunins

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Asked Pain while choking the chuunin

"I-i don't know! Agh!" Cried the Chuunin as Pain stabbed his chest

( Shikamaru and Sakura )

We must find where the real Pain-" Shikamaru felt something like an earthquake, "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, its like an earth-" Sakura didn't finish her sentence before suddenly they heard a large explosion

"Shikamaru!" Said Sakura as she ran for the door with Shikamaru following her

( Headquarters )

"Sir its been told that there are six targets!" Shouted the Visor shinobi

"Six? It must be Pain!" Shouted Shikaku

( Konoha destroyed area )

Kakashi entered the most destroyed part of Konoha, He saw the deva path standing. Knowing how good pain can counter attack, Kakashi decided to use a jutsu that is very hard to counter

"Alright then how are you going to counter this!" Kakashi use Lightning beast running technique

As the lighting beast ran it disappeared when it almost hit Pain

Kakashi gasped, "So he can repel both physical and ninjutsu impressing. Okay how should i-" Suddenly another pain showed up and shot missiles at him

The dust from the missiles covered the area, Kakashi quickly swooped behind the asura path. He tried to hit him with his lightning balde but failed

_"What? he wasn't even facing me"_ Thought Kakashi, he then remembered what Fukasaku told him. Its about Pain's linked vision

The asura path jumped near the deva path and removed his cloak revealing a giant sword like metal and six hands

The deva path used his Pulling technique at Kakashi

As Kakashi was being pulled he quickly threw a chain to hold him from being stabbed

_'That's it, i found out his ability' _Thought Kakashi

His hand slipped and he got stabbed, suddenly Kakashi's body turned into a lightning and shocked the Asura path

_'Hm? a shadow clone' _Thought Deva path before he jumped away from two giant hands about to hit him instead only hit the asura path

Choza and Choji landed, "One down, one to go. Am i right kakashi?" Choza looked behind him as other chunnin and Jonnin arrived

Kakashi showed up from a bunch of concrete, "Yeah"

They quickly surround him and before Deva path could react they quickly used they're respective weapon and powers

Pain ran at them as he saw a scythe, shurikens, giant hand, Kunais and a wind jutsu about to hit him he quickly used his powers, "Almighty push"

A large explosion of wind can be seen

Kakashi threw another kunai packed with a smoke bomb, Pain repelled it again but this time it exploded and Kakashi,choza and choji escaped

As they hid behind a large concrete

"What di dhe just do?" Asked Choza

"He jsut repelled all of our attacks. His jutsu allowed him to pull or push object. But it seems he can't use it all the time. I know for a certain that there is an interval of time before he can use the jutsu again" Explained Kakashi

"So how are we going to get him?" Asked Choji

"I have an idea" Replied Kakashi

Kakashi ran to the smoked area, he tried to attack pain like planned he knew pain was going to use almight push, Kakashi as thrown into the ground

"Impressive skills, and a wide range of jutsu. I should kill you now before you become a nuisance to me" Pain pulled out his Chakra rod

"Now!" Kakashis shouted

Choji and choza appeared and hit The deva path with their Double human bullet tank

Pain hold the two back as their spinning trying to hit him, "Too slow" Pain pushed them

As choji and choza is being thrown they pulled the chain and it wrapped around Pain's body, immobilizing him

_'Kakashi hatake, you planted this trap before you attacked'_ Thought Pain

Kakashi stood up and used his lightning blade to hit the deva path but instead it hit the asura path splitting it in half

Pain quickly used another Almighty push

Choza covered choji with his body

The almighty push injured all of them especially Kakashi

Kakashi Tried to stand up but he can't

Pain stood from a concrete, "It seems you really can't move anymore" He then pulled a nail, "Hm, you'll know pain" He threw the nail to Kakashi's head. Pain then left

Choji who was crying at his father heard Kakashi called him

"Kakashi sensei?" Said Choji

"Cho-choza sacrificed himself" Said Kakashi

The asura path who was still moving looked at them, "You sure are stubborn"

Kakashi looked up, "Damn"

The asura path made a gaint missile from his back and shot it at choji

"Choji run" Shouted Kakashi

Choji quickly got up and ran with the missile following him

_'If i use the kamui one more time, i'll undoubtedly die' Thought Kakashi, 'This information must get to those who still live, right now this is the only way to save the hidden leaf'_

He then used the Kamui to make the missile disappeared

_'Ofcourse, he must have used that ocular jutsu' _Pain remembered when he threw the nail at him, he now knew Kakashi survived by using the ocular jutsu. The asura path then died

_'I guess its my time too now' _Thought Kakashi as he remembered everything about his past about Minato, rin and obito before dying

He then met someone in the afterlife

"So this is where you were" Said Kakashi

"Now that we're both here will you tell me your tale" Said the man sitting near a fire

"Yeah but its a long story so i wanna take my time" Kakashi sat next to him

"Yeah that's fine' replied the man

"Where to begin father" Said Kakashi

( Hokage mansion )

Tsunade stood up looking through her window, '_Pain' _She thought

The council then went throuh the door, "Tsunade what is the meaning of this!?" Shouted Homura, "Look at that!"

Tsunade looked to the male council, "Yes i know, i'll be getting Naruto Uzumaki here" She looked at kosuke who is standing on her table

"You can't do that, The reason the akatsuki attacked us is because of Naruto Uzumaki, if they caught their hands on the Kyuubi. Then they will have the ultimate power" Shouted Koharu

Tsunade hearing Naruto being said like a weapon couldn't stop her rage. Killing intent spread around the room. She walked to the two council and grabbed the top of their cloth and picked them up, "Don't you dare Say Naruto like that! He's not a weapon! He's a person!"

The council were shocked at Tsunade's behaviour

"Let us down Tsunade!" Shouted the council

Tsunade didn't seem to care "He's not some hidden weapon for us to use, he's a true shinobi and defender of the leaf, He's Naruto Uzumaki!" Tsunade threw the the counselors down

"Jiraiya, Lady chiyo of the sand and Sarutobi sensei clearly has something that you lack, And that is... the power to believe!" Shouted Tsunade

The two counselor looked up at Tsunade

"Just like my grandfather the first hokage, believed in you and entrusted the hidden leaf village to you. It is time for you to believe and entrust the next generation" Said Tsunade

The counselors stood up and turned around, "Do as you please"

Shizune walked in as the counselors left

"Lady Tsunade" Said Shizune

"Did you find something?" Asked Tsunade

"Yes, look at his" Shizune showed her the chakra rod

"What is it?" asked Tsunade

"They're receiver like objects, they respond to chakra signal. They're embedded on the body of pain that jiraiya brought back" Explained Shizune

"Receiver?" asked Tsunade

"According to Lord fukasaku, all of the pain has it, all over their body and faces" Said Shizune

"Does that mean pain receives chakra signal from all of their body? is that how they synchronize their actions?" Asked Tsunade

"That part isn't entirely clear yet" Said Shizune

"A receiver they could use it to transfer chakra or as a radio" Said Tsunade as she rubbed her chin

"And this thing is still reacting even now. I think this must be connected to the secret of pain's strength with data from the interrogation core we'll figure this out" explained Shizune

"Now according to the intel division, the enemy is searching for Naruto, and it is undoubtedly pain" Said Tsunade

"Pain's here?" Asked Shizune

"We should relay all of this to lord Fukasaku, You messenger frog when you recall Naruto, relay this intel" Tsunade looked at the toad

The frog pointed out his thumb, "Understood"

She turned her head to shizune "Shizune take the data from the autopsy to the interrogation core, find out who and what pain is"

"Yes ma'am" Replied Shizune

She turned her head to the Anbu, "Anbu black ops, escort shizune and then guard the interrogation core. Don't let pain get near them"

"Yes ma'am" The anbu nodded

"Meanwhile i'll wait reports on the roof and i'll start healing all the injured through Katsuyu, I WILL PROTECT THE VILLAGE. Lets go!" Said Tsunade as she ran out with the others

"I don't know why but i got a really bad feeling right now" Said kosuke before suddenly, **SLASH! **Blood splatters

"Those two are completely useless, all that they've done is grow old, at least now the 9 tails is caged up" Said Danzo

( Rooftop of the hokage mansion )

Tsunade gasped

"What's wrong my lady?" Asked an ANBU who's guarding her

Tsunade knew waht happened to Kakashi from Katsuyu, she stood up and destroyed a part of the Hokage mansion, "I'm sorry"

"Lady Tsunade" Shouted a voice

Tsunade turned her head to where the voice came from

Choji landed, "We figured out one of the enemies profile"

"Go on" Tsunade wiped a tear from her eye

Choji began explaining of what they figured out

After explaining, Tsunade walked to Choji

"Choji you must go back to your father, and get him to the hospital now, he can still be saved" Said Tsunade

"Pa is still alive?" Asked CHoji

"Yes he is" Replied Tsunade

Choji cried, "Thank you, thank you" He then realized something, "Is kakashi sensei?"

"Just go" Said Tsunade

( Mount Myoboku )

Naruto was starring at the sky

"Naruto boy there you are" Said Fukasaku

"Oh hey Pa" Said Naruto still looking at the sky

"Don't worry about the leaf Naruto boy, it has many great ninjas. I'm sure if something happens they'll send us a messenger toad. Lets focus on our training" Said Fukasaku

Naruto stood up, "You're right, lets do this merging thing!"

**That's it for this chapter, I know its almost exactly the same at the manga but trust me later on it will be different. Thanks for reading guys always appreciate you support for my first story. **


	15. Naruto and Yugito vs Pain part 1 of 2

**Hey guys this is the fifteen Chapter! Anyway sorry i didn't upload yesterday hehe. btw this is mostly only about fights so if you don't want to read about fighting just skip this chapter **

**Still don't own Naruto**

Naruto and Fukasaku has been trying to merge for almost 20 minutes now

"Aghh!" Fukasaku was thrown off Naruto's shoulderby Kurama's chakra

Naruto ran over to Fukasaku, "You okay Pa?"

Fukasaku stood up without his cloak, he nodden, "Well Naruto boy, it seems like this merging is... Impossible for you"

Naruto eyes widened. All this time he spent in mount myoboku training for sage mode so hard and then BAM! its impossible to do it, "Bu-but Why?" Naruto moaned

"You see boy... The kyuubi's chakra is preventing me to do the merging process" Sighed Fukasaku

Naruto went to his mindscape, _'Hey Kurama, why won't you let Fukasaku merge with me?' Asked Naruto to the giant beast_

**_'Naruto, My chakra simply rejects that old toads chakra' Yawned Kurama_**

_'Can't you do anything?' Naruto hoped that the giant fox would somehow let Fukasaku chakra merge_

**_'Like i said, my Chakra rejects the toad's, now let me sleep Naruto' Kurama curled up and went to sleep_**

_'Oh Great' Naruto facepalmed_

Naruto went out of the mindscape, "Kurama can't do anything either"

"I'm sorry Naruto boy... but it seems like you will never achieve sage mode" Said Fukasaku in a saddened voice

Naruto didn't want to give up just yet, "No! there must be a way! don't you have any other tricks?"

Fukasaku liked his spirit of not giving up but its a shame that there is no other way, "No i don't"

Naruto fell down laying on the ground, "Ohh mann, after all that training"

Fukasaku felt bad about it but he can't do anything

Naruto sat up, "You know what Pa? i'll find an alternative myself. I'm not going to let this training go into a waste" Naruto began to do many things to make it work

Fukasaku nodded, "Naruto i'm going to find Shima"

Naruto nodded at him before going back to trying to find an alternative

Fukasaku Met a pink tadpole who called him as he walked, "Hm? what is it?"

"Its kotetsu, his name is gone!" The tadpole pointed at the blank name box

_'Something is going on here, wait is it Konoha?' _Thought Fukasaku, "Alirght i'll go to shima and try to find him"

Fukasaku hurried up to Shima's location of training

( Konoha )

Jiraiya went out of the hospital knowing there has been an invasion. He looked around the destroyed buildings and structures of Konoha, the once largest Village.

"This... this must be Pain" Said Jiraiya as he saw a dead body with a hole that went straight to the chest, _'With this condition i'm not good at fighting, i need to find Tsunade' _Thought Jiraiya as he ran to the Hokage mansion

Naraka path has just finished repairing the damage that was dealt by the Asura path, reviving him.

"Good we will continue to find Naruto Uzumaki" Said the Deva path who was standing on a large concrete, watching the Naraka path and Asura path

( Mount Myoboku )

"Shima!" Shouted Fukasaku

"Huh?" Shima looked at her husband, "What is it?"

"Its kotetsu, he disappeared, I believe something happened to Konoha" Said Fukasaku

Yugito gasped, "What happened?"

"I don't know but there is something going on!" Shouted Fukasaku

"Alright, i'll go to Konoha if i anything happens to it, i'll summon all of you" Said Shima before going to The Enshinsui to quickly get to Konoha

Yugito began running as well

"Where are you going Yugito?" Asked Fukasaku

"To Naru-kun!" Shouted Yugito

Fukasaku decided to follow her

( a few minutes With Naruto )

Naruo finally figured out how to get into sage mode, he used his shadow clones to collect Natural energy for him and when he needs it, he will disperse the Clones and get the Natural energy. Gamakichi just watched the boy

"Yeah! this is what i'm talking about!" Said Naruto happily as he jumped around

_**'You almost look like a fool, oh wait'**_Mocked Kurama

_'So what? i'm just happy my training won't go to waste' _Naruto continued jumping around making Kyuubi sigh in patience

Suddenly Naruto heard Yugito shouting

"Huh? is that Yugi-chan?" Naruto looked behind him to see Yugito and Fukasaku running to him

"Something Happened to Konoha!" Said Yugito in panic

"Huh?" Was all Gamakichi said

"What? it must be Pain" Said Naruto with a revengeful voice

"Naruto boy, it would be almost impossible to defeat Pain without the Sage mode" Said Fukasaku

"Don't worry, i figured it out. I just need to make shadow clones to collect Natural energy and when i need it, i just disperse them and get the natural energy" Explained Naruto

"Impressive Technique Naruto boy" Said Fukasaku proudly

"Shima-sama is going to summon us to Konoha if something happened" Said Yugito

"Alright lets go find Gamabunta then" Naruto and the others left

( Konoha a few mnutes later )

Shima rrived to find Konoha destroyed ( Not by almighty push, i decided not to make pain do it ), "This is worse than i thought it would be" Said Shima before she summoned Naruto and the others

A large puff of smoke appeared and can be seen from the distance

"What is that?" Asked Tsunade who was with Jiraiya

As the smoke cleared out, they finally see him, "Its Naruto and Yugito!" Said Jiraiya

"Oh my... What did pain do?" Naruto looked around

"He'll pay for this" Said Yugito looking at the bodies

Suddenly summoned animals showed up and headed for them

"Hey you guys can take them, we'll take care of pain!" Said Naruto as he and Yugito jumped down

"Alright lets show them what we can do" Said Gamaken following Gamabunta who was heading at the summoned animals while gamakichi went to Jiraiya

Naruto and Yugito landed on the ground. Before they knew it the Asura path jumped and headed at Yugito and Naruto. The two jumped away, Naruto threw Shurikens which quickly blocked by the asura path

"Too slow" Said Yugito as she dodged another one of the pain which is the Naraka path

Yugito fought the Naraka path as Naruto fought the Asura path. Naruto looked around knowing the only Pain there is the Asura and Naraka path he decided to finish him off quickly

"Yugi-chan! Make sure the pain you're fighting don't see me!" Shouted Naruto

Yugito nodded as she began to Block the views of the Naraka path by turning around behind him making him to turn around and attack her instead of watching Naruto

Naruto swiftly moved around as he countered the attacks, he quickly used kage bushins to hit him from behind, making him flew to a building

"Man, this sage mode is powerful" Said Naruto

He then heard a launching sound, and suddenly 6 missiles headed for him including the Asura path who was running behind the missiles. Naruto ran as fast as he could all over the place to dodge the missiles, 3 of the missiles hit a building while the other 3 hit a destroyed building

Yugito used her cat fire ball, not knowing the Naraka path thought it was a slow fire ball when suddenly it spreads into many and hit him. Yugito made claws and went straight to the Naraka path. She jumped to stomp his face but the Naraka path already stood up. She landed in front of him and before she could react, the Naraka path attacked her, managing to land almost all of his attacks before Yugito finally blocked and returned the favor.

Naruto grabbed the hand of the Asura path who tried to punch him and ripped it off, "Lets see how you'll launch missiles from that"

Naruto quickly used Kage bushins to uppercut him, as he was airborne. Naruto threw his Kunai right on top of him and he teleported. When he's on top of him he shouted, "Rasengan barage!" Naruto hit him with two rasengan, killing him afterwards. "That should finish you off"

Yugito Jumped back she use her newly learned jutsu, "Fire release flame bullet" The fire burned the Naraka path

She then proceeds to stab the Naraka path straight through the chest and slammed him to the ground. She jumped stomping his chest and stabbed his face before ripping the face and splits it in two, "That's for what you did to Konoha!" Yugito jumped away next to Naruto

Gamabunta, gamaken, fukasaku, shima and Gamahiro defeated the Various animal summons but the animal path managed to escape

Naruto Panted, "this went better then expected, we already killed 3 pains"

"Yeah, but look!" Yugito pointed to a large concrete with tfour of the pains standing there, the deva path, the human path, the animal path and the preta path

The toads jumped near Naruto and Yugito

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll help you!" Said Gamakichi

"Round two" Said Gamabunta

"The nine tails and the two tails, we've been searching for you" Said the deva path coldly

"Yeah no shit!" Shouted Naruto

The Deva path sighed beforea ll of the pains jumped

The animal path summoned even more animals to attack the toads while the other pains the attack Naruto and Yugito

Naruto and Yugito fought the pains, The deva path used his rods to stab Naruto but Naruto blocked it. Naruto used various attacks at the deva path but it seems like its impossible because of the other pains

Shima knowing how hard it is to defeat pain, used her steam and dust to conceal Naruto And Yugito

With that Yugito landed a kick enhanced with claws straight to the human path's skull, She then kicked the back of the human path to jump away. The human path landed near the other pains

Naruto fought two pains, He swiftly dodged the Deva path and the preta path. Naruto managed to land a few hits at the preta path

"You'll pay for this!' Shouted Naruto with rage as he used kage bushins to hit him with rasengan

"Don't you see Naruto, you'll never win against a god" Said the deva path as he disperse Naruto's rasengan and kage bushins

"You're no god" Naruto then made a rasenshuriken and threw it at the deva path but he was pushed away by the animal path and instead it killed the animal path

"Amazing" Said Fukasaku

"What jutsu is that?" Asked Shima

"We can ask him later but for now" Fukasku looked at the deva path

The deva path suddenly felt a tongue on his waist, it pulled him, turns out it was Fukasaku's tongue. His tongue slammed the deva path straight to the ground

Yugito saw Naruto fighting the Preta path. She quickly dashed to him and attack the preta path

Gamabunta killed off many of the summoned animals

"Enough of this nonsense!" Shouted Gamabunta as he smashed the head of the last canine and jumped at the animal path landing in front of the animal path

The animal path jumped back but he didn't realize about the other toads behind him, Gamaken kicked him. The animal path smacked to the ground as he bounced around Gamabunta stomped him. Killing the Animal path

The deva path fought Shima and Fukasaku, he simply could outmatch the two Sage.

"Look at you fighting against a god" Said Pain

"God? then why are you being defeated!?" Mocked Fukasaku

Fukasaku and shima tried to use their genjutsu like last time but it didn't work on the deva path. "Universal pull" he puleld Fukasaku and stabbed him with a chakra rod before throwing him to the ground. and he attacked shima which knocked her out of conscious

The three giant toads saw what the deva path did, Gamahiro, gamaken and Gamabunta attacked him but before his tanto hit him Pain used his Almighty push

"Agh!" Gamabunta, gamahiro and Gamaken felt a push which sends them flying out of Konoha. Gamakichi, Tsunade and the rest saw them

"Is that Gamabunta!?" Asked Jiraiya in shock

"What kind of power is that?" Asked Tsunade

"The power of the sage of the sixpath" Said Gamakichi

The deva path made his way to Naruto

Naruto gasped looking at the three toads launched off. He forgot he was fighting the preta path, Naruto failed to dodge the attack and the preta path used Blocking Technique Absorption Seal. Yugito quickly head for him

Which made Naruto sage mode disappear and Naruto fell down as he fell the deva path quickly stabbed him many times from his hands to his legs

"You fucking asshole!" Yugito shouted as she turns into the Nibi form

She quickly attacked the preta path, the preta path tried to dodge but it didn't do anything much. Yugito's rage combined with the Nibi form, she's faster than Pain, She used her tail to hit the preta path and quickly use her Cat fire bowl which made a massive explosion. The preta path lays on the ground looking like he can't move anymore, Yugito stomped him in her nibi form and clawed him to death

The deva path realize he was the last one, The deva path Dashed at Yugito. They clashed fiercely but Pain like alawys, used his almighty push to send Yugito flying away. Yugito stood up not giving up she clashed again with Pain. After many tries, Yugito was defeated

Naruto who couldn't do anything watched helplessly as he stabbed her thigh and slammed her down which made Yugito pass out

"Have that tamed the both of you?" Asked Pain

"You-you bastard!" Shouted Naruto

"I'm just here for the nine tails and the two tails" Said the deva path

"You will not get him" Said Naruto

"Of course i will and your girlfriend there, i'll make sure you watch her extraction so you can watch her die" Said Pain coldly

Naruto who began to get angry can't control his rage anyore

"Now... You'll know Pain" Said Pain before Naruto burst out, a large explosion of red chakra appeared

"Do you hate me?" Asked Pain

Naruto didn't respond as he began to stand up

"The power of the nine tails is responding to his rage" Said Pain

Naruto's whole body turns red and six tails appeared, with skeletons around his back, arms, and face

"This is the power of the nine tails" Said Pain

**Alright gotta end it here, the next chapter would be the last chapter of Pain's attack. Future chapters will be about Naruto and Yugito's life together and as for the 4th shinobi world war it will be postponed for a while **

**thanks for reading!**


	16. Naruto and Yugito vs Pain part 2 of 2

**Hey guys, this won't be the final chapter don't worry. I'll make more updates tomorrow. **

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Gamakihci watched as Naruto began to attack Pain endlessly. Sounds of growls can be heard loudly as Naruto punched Pain sending him to a nearby building

Naruto grew two giant chakra hands. He picked up massive concretes and threw them to Pain

Pain destroyed each of the thrown concrete but Naruto decided to pick up a larger one and smack him with it. **BAM! **and with that Pain flew again but this time into a clear ground. Naruto jumped and landed near him, his two giant hands grabbed the ground and pulled it out, making a large boulder and threw it at Pain. Pain quickly punched through the boulder but Naruto already made the next move, he use the 9 tails wind to blew Pain away. Naruto launched himself into pain punching him endlessly in mid air. Pain has tried his best to regain composure but with Naruto in his six tails form punching him. It seems almost impossible. He finally managed to counter the attack and jumped away. Naruto followed him quickly while heuse 6 giant hands to attack him. Pain dodged all of the attacks except for the last one as he got hit he was slammed into one of the remains of Almighty push's destroyed site.

"Do you hate me Naruto?" Asked Pain

Naruto didn't respond he only picked up an even larger Concrete and began smacking him pain like a nail to the ground until the only thing left was his head. Pain looked at the 6 tails form, He then broke out of the ground and stood up. Naruto punched him with one of the giant hands making him flew away and landed on the remains of a building, until suddenly Naruto uses Chakra gun volley at him. Pain blocked all of it with his almighty push

"Is that all you got?" He mocked

Right after he said that the chakra gun volley spreads and destroy the whole building. Launching Pain away. He bounced a few times before stopping. Naruto continued to follow him. Pain pushed a few concrete to hit Naruto but all of them were destroyed by the hands, Pain jumped away trying to make a distance but Naruto's 6 giant chakra hands are faster. Pain dodged the attacks but he weren't expecting the hands to pull the ground and smack him with it. Naruto then used his chakra gun volley again as Pain was airborne, Pain was thrown again into a concrete. Pain stood up as Naruto began to run at him.

Pain dashed at him while dodging the hands, he managed to almost hit Naruto but one of the hands pulled pain's foot. Naruto slammed pain many times to the ground before throwing him. Naruto then uses his ails to attack Pain. Pain managed to dodge it and jumped away, knew he must do something if he wanted to live.

"Universal pull!" Said Pain as suddenly two giant rocks are pulled and hit Naruto from above. The chakra hands appeared from under ground, it threw the Giant rocks at Pain. Pain dodged it, Naruto appeared, he dashed at Pain in full speed with his hand reaching him. Pain tried to dodge but the hands were to fast, he got punched as he was punched the other hand pulled him at Naruto and then he uses his tail to hit Pain which made Pain launch away. He bounces a few times before stopping. Pain stood up as Naruto began heading towards him

Pain used roots to hold Naruto, he then uses his universal pull to hit Naruto with rocks which it did but Naruto withstand it he rose from the boulders but then the necklace began reacting, green chakra started to wrap around Naruto ad the necklace float, he grabbed the necklace and crush it

"He broke the seal" Said Pain

As the green chakra disappeared Naruto continued his beatings on Pain, He jumped down while he was airborne he uses his hands to hit Pain. He did not land any attacks on him, Naruto then run at Pain

"Almight Push!" Said Pain

Pain thought it would threw Naruto away considering the giant toads flew away with it but he was wrong

"He withstand my almighty push?" Pain was shocked

Both of Naruto's hands grabbed his face while his tails holds him so he won't get launched away, Naruto then threw Pain away

Pain bounced many times making large marks on the ground, he then hit a building, Pain knew he won't survive this way. Pain began to escape. Naruto Followed him from behind

( Yamato )

Yamato felt his hand burnt and looked at his hand, "He used the six tailed form of Kyuubi"

"Huh?" Both Sai and Anko didn't know what he meant

"The village, i need to get back!" Yamato ran heading back to Konoha

( Somewhere in the forest )

Pain awaits for the six tail form of naruto. When he finally appeared

"Its time to end this, Planetary devastation!"

Pain made a singularity and threw it to the air which caused it to pull almost everything with it including Naruto, It wrapped Naruto inside rocks. it made the shape of a giant ball.

"I finally captured the nine tails" Said Nagato who was bleeding and exhausted

Suddenly Naruto burst out but this time it almost completely form the 8 tails. The meat has been formed only need the skin now. The kyuubi erupts from the planetary devastation

( Other forest )

Yamato looked at his hand again, "8 tails!? how can this happen?" he began moving faster

( In mindscape )

Naruto began walking to the Kyuubi's Seal

"Naruto what are you doing?" Asked Kyuubi who

Water wrapped around Naruto as he began to float right in front of the seal

"I'm... ripping it off" Said Naruto as he touched the seal

Kyuubi's eyes widened, as much as he liked to be free, he actually cared for Naruto and if Naruto removes the seal it would kill him

"Naruto, are you sure this is what you wanted? killing yourself?" Asked Kurama

"I don't have anything anymore. What he did to Yugi-chan" Tear started to fell from Naruto's eyes

"Don't rip it Naruto!" Shouted Kurama

"I thought you wanted to be free" Naruto is starting to rip it

"It will kill you!" Kurama tried to convince him

As Naruto began to rip it, Minato showed up and pushed him away from the seal. He gave his hand to Naruto which Naruto accepted

Naruto looked at The cloak, "Fourth Hokage? dad?" Asked Naruto

Minato nodded, "Naruto i'm sorry about all this"

"No worries, i can take care of it" Naruto looked at the broken seal

"I'll repair the seal but this is the last time" Said Minato as he fixed it, "And as for you kyuubi"

Kurama growled

"He has a name, Kurama" Said Naruto

Minato looked at the beast, "Alright Kurama, I'm surprised you didn't want to be free"

"If i break lose Naruto will die and i will eventually be captured by the akatsuki. I rather be in him than in someone else!" Growled Kyuubi trying to hide the fact that he cares about Naruto

Minato chuckled, "Naruto my chakra is fading, Your mother and i are proud of You"

Naruto wiped tear of his face, "Thanks dad"

"Never give up Naruto" Said Minato as he began to fade

"Naruto you baka, you almost killed yourself" Said Kyuubi

"Heheh sorry about that" Naruto rub the back of his head

( Real world )

The deva path looked at the eight tails form

"I have to make it bigger" Said the deva path

Suddenly the eight tails form disappeared

"The kyuubi? it disappeared?" The deva path wonders what happened to it

Naruto appeared in sage mode

"Did he controlled the nine tails?" Said the deva path

The planetary devastation suddenly deformed, Naruto jumped down

"Take me to where the real pain is!" Shouted Naruto

"So you figured it out? Jiraiya sensei must hvae had his throat fixed" Said the deva path

"You were once his student, what happened to you!?" Asked Naruto

"I find peace with my own way" Said Deva path

Naruto sighed, "Just let find you, i want to talk to you face to face" Said Naruto

"Nothing will change even if you talked to me, now Naruto, prepare to die" Deva path pulled out his Chakra rod an began running at Naruto

_'The only way i could find him is by...' _Thought Naruto before catching the Rod and kicked Pain away

Naruto stabbed himself with the chakra rod and find Nagato with it

"Got you!" Said Naruto

"He reversed track me with sage mode" Said Pain

The deva path stood up, "He can only use that nasty shuriken twice" Said the deva path

Naruto made two kage bushins and the kage bushins threw smoke bombs

"Here comes the first one" Said Pain when suddenly the rasenshruiken showed up, pain used a jutsu to disperse it

"I only got 5 second interval before he can use the next jutsu" Said Naruto

Before the smoke cleared out another one of the rasenshuriken showed up

Suddenly two kage bushsins appeared next to Deva path, when they were about to strike him with Katana the deva path stabbed them And jumped away to dodge the rasenshuriken

"4 seconds to go" Said Pain, "He already used two shurikens, i won"

He landed on top of a stone near rubbles, Before he knew it the rubbles were actually Naruto's shadow clones they all jumped and used the katana given by Mei terumi to attack Pain by launching the chains inside the katana

Pain got stabbed everywhere on his body

"1 second to go... Almighty push!" Deva path used it

Naruto launched The special ninjato into the ground using the chains to hold him from being blown by the almighty push also using his Shadow clones to back him up

"YOU SHOULD JUST GIVE UP!" Shouted Pain

_'He used that ninjato to hold him from being blown and those kage bushins to back him up' _thought deva path

Naruto regain composure, "all right i can do this" Naruto made three shadow clones and one of the shadow clones headed for Pain while the other two holds Naruto's arm

The shadow clones that was heading to pain threw a special kunai at Pain

Naruto then made a rasengan, the other two that was holding him Naruto threw him to the air and Naruto quickly used Flying thunder god technique and appeared in front of deva path

"Rasengan!" Shouted Naruto

"AGHHH!" Deva path was thrown into a rock, killing him

"We did it" Naruto panted

_**'Hm? we? but you were alone'**_Said Kurama

"What i meant by we is you and i Kurama" Naruto smiled

Kyuubi chuckled

Naruto then removes the rods on The deva path before continuing to go to Nagato

( Konoha )

Yugito woke up being surrounded by Sakura, Jiraiya and Tsunade who was healing her

"Naru-kun! where is he!?" Asked Yugito

"He went to fight Pain in the forest" Said Sakura

"IS-Is he alright?" Asked Yugito in panic

"I'm sure he is" Said Tsunade

"He's my student, i know he can do it" Said Jiraiya

Yugito sat up, "Well konoha will need some rebuildingg after this

"Good thing we only need to make some buildings which yamato could handle" Said Tsunade

( Naruto )

Naruto found the location it was a tree made out of paper, he climbed it until he found a small opening. He jumped in and found a red haired man with a giant machine and a blue haired woman

He walked inside

"So you are the one who managed to defeat the six paths... with the help of that girl though" Said Nagato

"You're the real pain" Said Naruto

"Just because you defeat the six paths doesn't mean you won Naruto Uzumaki, It won't bring any peace to the world. Idealistic fool like you bring downs the world. I was fixing the wolrd making peace" Said Nagato

Naruto sighed, he pulled out a book, "You are wrong, at one point you believed our sensei was right and that the world will find peace"

Pain looked at the book remembering it, "That book..."

Naruto continued talking, "I believe in this book, i believe in our sensei. I believe that peace can be obtained in this world. I will break the curse of this world. The name of the hero in this book name is..."

"Naruto" Continued Nagato

Naruto put the book back into his pocket, "You may have lost faith, but i haven't and i wont. I still hate you for what you did Nagato, what you did to everyone... to YUGITO!" Shouted Naruto

Nagato started to realize that all he had done was bring pain to the world instead of peace. Konan's eye widened as she realize how important she was to Naruto

"What you did to her... i hated you for that. But i forgive you" Said Naruto

Nagato looked at him, "It seems... you've learned much more from our sensei than i ever did"

Naruto smiled, "He's a good teacher but a pervert"

Nagato chuckled, "Naruto i have lost my power to believe in peace, So i'm going to believe in you instead. I chose to believe you can succeed where i have failed" He raised his hands out of the machine, "I'm going to give you a gift, a final jutsu for what i did"

Konan's eyes widened, "Nagato if you try anything in your state you'll die!"

Nagato shook his head, "No this is for the best. Naruto, i'm giving you a section of my memories. Everything I know about Madara Uchiha. He was the only person i've ever met that was stronger than me until you showed up"

Naruto smiled, "Thank you, i promise i will bring peace to this world"

"Yes... yes you will" Nagato made some hand seals, a small glow formed around his and Naruto's body. Everyone that were killed returned to life, Nagato's hair turned grey, "Naruto Uzumaki, after i die... i wanted you to have these eyes. Konan please give him the rinnegan. Take them to help you bring peace to the world. You can do this Naruto Uzumaki, i believed in you" Nagato closed his eyes making the blue haired girl cried

Konan turned her head to Naruto, "Thank you for restoring his faith. My name is konan, if Nagato believe in you so do i" She walked to Nagato's body and removed the Rinnegan. "Naruto Uzumaki, here" She gave him the rinnegan

"Thanks i guess" Naruto rubbed the back of his head as Konan wrapped Nagato's body

"Can you take me to Yahiko's body?" Asked Konan

"Sure" Naruto and Konan then went to the forest

She began to wrap Yahiko with the paper, "Thank you, Nagato and Yahiko meant so much to me"

"Hey, you're not going back to akatsuki right?" Asked Naruto

"No, i'm done with it" Konan started to leave, "Use those eyes Naruto. You are the only one capable of wielding it correctly. Use it to bring peace. See you next time Naruto Uzumaki" Konan left

Naruto started to make his way back to Konoha

**_'Hey Naruto' Greeted Kurama_**

_'Yeah?' _Replied Naruto

_**'Those eyes you got, you should really implant those' Said Kyuubi**_

_'I've been thinking about doing it' Said Naruto_

**_'You'll need those eyes to defeat madara, sure you are strong but it would be easier with it' Said Kyuubi_**

_'But doesn't that means i will have to use the rinnegan all the time?' Asked Naruto_

**_'No, with my healing powers i could adapt your body to be able to wield the Rinnegan like you were the real owner. Meaning you can deactivate it' Explained Kyuubi_**

_'Good idea, but can i just implant one of the eyes and make you convert both of my eyes to Rinnegan?' asked Naruto_

**_'Yes i could but why not just implant both?' Asked Kyuubi_**

_'If you can do it then Nibi can do it too right?' Asked Naruto_

**_'Oh i'm starting to like the way you think, yeah she could do it too' Said Kyuubi _**

_'Good then' Smiled Naruto_

Naruto came back to konoha to find everybody alive again and cheering for him, Naruto walked before Yugito jumped at him

"Yugi-chan!" Naruto smiled

"Naru-kun, are you alright?" Asked Yugito

"Yeah i'm fine" Naruto kissed her getting many cheers from everyone and Jiraiya took notes

"You did great Naruto" Said Kakashi

"Thank Kakashi sensei!"

People crowded around him

"He went past us by far" Said Shino

"We'll catch on with him" Said Kiba

Everybody celebrated and chhered with Naruto the kid that was once hated and feared becomes the hero of Konoha

Tsunade looked at him with proud

Iruka who knew him since he was a kid felt great looking at him now, "He use to be hated now look at him"

Kakashi smiled under the mask

Everyone was happy as they finally found a true hero

**So that's it for this chapter, i make some abilities for Kyuubi and Nibi such as changing the Dna of the Rinnegan to be compatible with someone and Make copies of it. So yeah see you guys next time and thanks for reading**


	17. New eyes New powers

**Hey guys this is the seventeen chapter! i'm glad people liked my first story! btw like i said, i gave the tailed beast some abilities**

**Don't own Naruto**

3 month has passed ever since Naruto defeated Pain. Kurama and Naruto became friends and bonded ever since. Konoha believe it or not looked like it was before Pain's attack with only a few things to fix as for Naruto. He became a Hero of Konoha of course it came with a price such as crazy fangirls.

"I'm glad Danzo's gone" Said Naruto as he went out of his new home made by Yamato

"Yeah i agree, he's Genocidal. Oh i heard you met your old friend huh?" Yugito continued walking with Naruto

"Yeah Sasuke, he defeated Danzo. I only fought Danzo for a bit" smiled Naruto

"So he's still an undercover Akatsuki?" Asked Yugito

"No i don't think so, but he said he was going to figure out a bit more with his Taka team" Explained Naruto

Yugito's eyebrow raised, "Taka?"

"Its a fake group he made in a purpose to destroy Konoha, they still don't know about Sasuke's real intentions though" Said Naruto

"Oh alright then. You said Danzo has more than 10 sharingan, how did you or Sasuke defeat him?" Ask Yugito as she tighten her arm around Naruto's as she saw a bunch of Fangirls

"Well..." Naruto began explaining

( Flashback )

Tsunade walked into the room, "Danzo..."

"Ah hello Tsunade, please sit down" Said the daimyo

Tsunade and Shikaku sat down

"So i heard about the attack on Konoha, We've talked about it to justify your actions" The daimyo started to wave his fan

"My actions!? my actions saved Konoha" Said Tsunade

"You almost let The nine tails and the two tails captured, we can't have a Hokage like that" Said Danzo

"What are you suggesting Danzo?" Asked Shikaku

The council made a cough, "Danzo wanted to take the place of the Hokage if permitted"

"Ohh is that so? with what happened to Konoha just now that might just happen" Said the Daimyo

Danzo began to smirk but before any of this can go on Tsunade pulled out the scroll, "Look at this scroll! this is what Danzo did. You want a genocidal man like him to be a Hokage!?"

Danzo looked at the Scroll in shock hoping its not what he thinks it is

The daimyo and the council read it and the daimyo's eyes grew wider, "Oh my..."

"I was trying to protect Konoha from Uchiha influence!" Stated Danzo after getting an evil gaze from everyone

"By killing a whole clan?" Asked The Council

"Yes" Replied Danzo

The daimyo didn't think twice, "Capture him now!"

Two Shinobi jumped but Danzo quickly killed them, "I'm better to be Hokage than Tsunade!"

Tsunade stood up and threw the Special Kunai which landed near Danzo

"You can't even threw a kunai strai-" Danzo was cut off when suddenly Naruto and Sasuke appeared using the Flying thunder god technique

Naruto slashed Danzo's head band with his Ninjato to reveal his sharingan while Sasuke slashed his arm to reveal even more Sharingan

"Damn you..." Said Danzo

The council's eyes widened, "What in the world?"

"Take the Daimyo away Now!" Shouted Tsunade

A few Guards showed up and took the Daimyo to safety

Naruto and Sasuke grabbed Danzo and all three of them disappeared with a yellow flash

"Good luck Gaki" Said Tsunade

Naruto, Sasuke and Danzo appeared in a large field

"You think you can kill me?" Mocked Danzo

"Believe us we can" Said Naruto

Sasuke nodded, as susanoo Started to Form and Naruto prepared his ninjatos

"The susanoo" Said Danzo

"Before i kill you i want to ask you one thing, did you made Itachi kill the clan?" Asked Sasuke

Danzo sighed, "Yes"

And with that Sasuke turns into susanoo and Naruto entered his nine tails chakra mode

( Flashback end )

"Well that's how it happened anyway" Naruto panted a bit after explaining

"So you and Sasuke used Rasengan combine with Chidori to kill him?" Asked Yugito

"Yup its one of the things i always do when we fight as a team" Naruto smiled

"Alright then, well we should hurry up for the surgery" Said Yugito as she pulled Naruto to the hospital

Naruto and Yugito entered the HOspital and found their Surgery Room. Tsunade who has been waiting for them, greeted

"So Naruto, Yugito are you sure about this?" Asked Tsunade

"Yeah we've talked to our Tailed beast" Said Yugito in confidence

"Good then, alright Naruto, Yugito you can lay there. This surgery won't take long at all" Tsunade put on her gloves and began the surgery

( An hour later )

The operation was done half an hour ago but Naruto and Yugito just woke up

Naruto open his left eye because his right eye were closed by bandage, "Ugh did you do it Baa-chan?"

"Yup, it should work. With the help of your Tailed beast, it could only take you two days to adapt" Smiled Tsunade, she don't actually want Naruto or Yugito to use it but they insist

"Alright, thanks Lady Tsunade" Thanked Yugito

Tsunade just gave them a warm smile, "So you two aren't telling your firends?"

"We'll tell them when its ready" Giggled Yugito as she cling to Naruto

"See you later Baa-chan" Naruto waved his hand as they left

"Ahh the those two, you surprise me so much" Chuckled Tsunade

( Streets of Konoha )

Naruto and Yugito only told Jiraiya and Tsunade about the eyes. No one else knew and they wanted to surprise everyone. A bunch of Fangirls worried about Naruto considering he has a bandage on his right eye

"Oh my Naruto-kun, what happen?" Asked A fangirl

"Did that cat did this!?" Pointed Another Fangirl

"Its nothing" Said Naruto as he shinsuined Yugito and Himself to a rooftop

"Man i hated that" Naruto admitted

"Same here" Said Yugito as she jumped down with Naruto

The met Kakashi right after they landed

Kakashi notice the bandage on both faces, "Naruto, Yugito what happened to you eye?"

"Oh its nothing" Lied Naruto

"We accidently hit each others eye when we were training" Yugito also lied

"Oh alright then" Replied Kakashi, _'It can't be the sharingan can it?' thought Kakashi_

Naruto and Yugito get mostly the same question as they went past their friends and they them the same way as they did to Kakashi. They went to Ichiraku's and went home afterwards

"Man i can't wait for their reactions" giggled Naruto

"Yeah me too, Oh Naru-kun, Have Kurama told you about summoning a tailed beast? its not in full form, but in a form of the tailed beast as big as us pretty much. And they can't be captured too. Not even a single seal work on them because the real them is in us, they just use the body to roam around in the real world so if anyone tried to use a sealing jutsu on them it will only make them disperse. also they can be disperse by us when we wanted" Said Yugito as she sat down on a sofa

"Wait you can do that!? Kurama haven't say anything about that, sure he's talkative now but no he haven't told me" Naruto is getting excited

"Well, let me show you Nibi here" Yugito made some hand seals, a puff of smoke appeared and There it is, Nibi standing next to Yugito

"Wow" Naruto looked at Nibi

_**"Hello Naruto"**_ Greeted Nibi

"Hey Nibi" Replied Naruto

_**"You can call me matatabi"**_ Nibi chuckled

"Oh alright hehe" Naruto rub the back of his head, "I'm going to talk to Kurama for a minute"

( Mindscape )

"Hey Kurama, you never say anything about that thing Yugi-chan just did" Said Naruto

_**"Oh that, i don't think you would like it or any villager considering they hated me"**_ Kurama yawned

"Oh come on they'll like you i mean you saved the whole village too" Naruto tried to convince him

Kurama's face looked like he was considering something hard

"Think about it, you can roam around with Matatabi!" Naruto knew this should do it

Kurama quickly responded, _**"Alright then Naruto"**_ Kurama teached Naruto how to do it which was very simple

( Real world )

**"So how did it go?" Asked Nibi**

"He teach me how to do it" Naruto made some handseals and there it is Kurama in a puff of smoke

**"Hello Matatabi, long time no see" Kyuubi grinned **

**"Kurama, yeah its been so long since any of us tailed beast meet each other" Nibi smiled**

The two talked for a long time, Yugito and Naruto just listen to their conversation. and they day go on like any normal day except that this time there's Nibi and Kyuubi out in the real world

**"So Naruto when can we get out of this house?" Asked Kyuubi**

"Yugito and i talked about it, we're going to talk to Tsunade first also in two days after we get the Rinnegan ready" Said Naruto

**"Alright" Kyuubi chuckled as he disappeared back to Naruto's mindscape**

**"See you later Naruto" Nibi smiled before going back to Yugito's mindscape**

"Man, their a lot of fun" Naruto giggled

"Yeah, those two talking to each other was quite funny" Yugito hugged her boyfriend

"Life is great" Naruto kissed her

( 2 days later )

Naruto woke up after being shaked by Yugito and Nibi

"AAAAH!" Naruto screamed and fell off the bed

"Naru-kun are you alright?" asked Yugito

Naruto rub his head, "Yeah i'm fine its just that i'm not use to having Matatabi around and You with that Rinnegan"

**Matatabi chuckled, "Well you should get use to it, because in no time we will be roaming around the house"**

Naruto giggled he then made some handseals and summoned Kurama out into the real world

**Kurama yawned, "I didn't expect you to summon me this early Naruto"**

"I wanted you to roam around as fast as i could so yeah" Naruto smiled as Kyuubi turns his attention to Nibi and talked to her

Yugito approached Naruto and removes his Bandage, "How do you feel?"

"I felt great!" Naruto walked to a mirror and looked at his eyes, both of them are Rinnegan now, "Lets have a breakfast Yugi-chan"

Yugito nodded while smiling

( An hour Later )

Naruto walked out of the house with Yugito. Having their Rinnegan activated. A bunch of Fangirls saw their eyes and almost passed out in shock. Yugito felt great considering it'll mean no Fangirl would be brave enough to Approach his Naru-kun. Lee and Neji was walking around when they see Naruto And Yugito from Behind.

"Hey Naruto Yugito!" Shouted Lee as he approached them

Naruto and Yugito turned around, "Yeah?" Said the both of them

Lee and Neji both stood in shock looking at their eyes

"Oh what's up lee?' Asked Naruto

"If you want to train we could do that later, we gotta go somewhere now" Smiled Yugito

"Uhm yeah i was about to ask you both to train, but alright we'll train later" Stuttered Lee

Naruto And Yugito giggled looking at their Expression before continuing to walk to The Hokage mansion

"Did you see that?" Asked Lee

"Yes, how did they get those Rinnegan?" Neji asked Back

"I'm not sure, they must have got it from pain" Said Lee

"We should find Gai sensei, see if he knew anything" Replied Neji

Lee just nodded

Yugito knocked on Tsunade's door

"Come in" Shouted Tsunade

Yugito opened the door to find Sakura and Shizune in there with Tsunade. Both Sakura and Shizune turned around and looked at Yugito in shock

"I see you got that Rinnegan running fine Yugito" Smiled Tsunade

Naruto jumped through the window

"hey Baa-chan!" Naruto grinned

Sakura and Shizune turned around to see Naruto with the Rinnegan too

"Naruto use the door!" A tick mark Appeared on Tsunade's forehead

Naruto giggled, "So Baa-chan, we talked with out tailed beast yesterday"

"What did they say?" Asked Tsunade

"Well..." Yugito and Naruto made the handseals and two puff of smoke appeared

Tsunade's eyes widened when she see what the two just did, "The Kyuubi and the Nibi. You released them?"

Shizune and Sakura's jaw dropped

**"No they didn't, they only summoned a bit of ourselves considering we are the size of humans. Don't worry Naruto and i are friends now, i never wanted to attack Konoha, it was Madara Uchiha who hypnotized me to do it" Said Kyuubi**

"Bu-but they can capture you if you are summoned like this" Stuttered Tsunade

**"No they can't, in this form not even a single sealing jutsu work, we will disperse if someone tried to use a sealing jutsu on us" Explained Nibi**

"So what are you two wanted to do with them?" Asked Tsunade

"Well, we wanted them to roam around freely, also Kurama wanted to train me" Said Naruto

"Roam around? Train?" Asked Tsunade

"Yeah they have been locked up for a long time, and Kurama can bond with Naruto better" Said Yugito

**"That's right, i have no intention in harming anyone. I will not hurt anyone as long as they don't attack Naruto or Yugito" Said Kyuubi**

Tsunade rub her forehead, "Alright..."

Tsunade and the Jinchuuriki's discussed a few things afterwards Naruto and Yugito went out of the office with their Tailed beast roaming freely

**"Naruto you actually convinced the Slug lady" Said Kyuubi**

"Yup" Smiled Naruto

( Office )

"Um Lady Tsunade, how did those two get the Rinnegan?" Asked Sakura

"Long story Sakur" Replied Tsunade

( Konoha streets )

Naruto and Yugito walked with Kurama nd Matatabi as they walked out of the Hokage mansion, some people ran away some people stood in shock but most ran away for their lifes.

**"Wow this villagers are quite stupid" Mocked Kyuubi**

Naruto adn Yugito nodded a little

"Its that demon fox, he's back to kill us all" Pointed a villager

**"Calm down villagers i'm not here to kill anyone" Said Kyuubi **

"He's going to kill us all with the two tails" Shouted a women

Kyuubi sighed

"Lets just go" said Yugito

**"Agreed" Replied Matatabi**

Most people ran to their homes.

The news spread quickly spreads around the village, Yamato who heard it quickly made his way to Naruto

"Naruto everyone been saying that the kyu-" Yamato was cut off when Kurama growled

"Don't worry Captain Yamato, he's not here to kill anyone" Said Naruto

"Wait, so you can control him now?" Asked Yamato

**"Not control me you fool" Said Kurama, "I trust him now but that doesn't mean he control me**

"Lets just say we're friends now" Naruto grinned

Yamato now looked at Naruto's eyes, "The Rinnegan? how did you get it? you too yugito?" Asked Yamato

"Long story captain Yamato" Said Yugito

**"Will you excuse all of us? we want to go to the training field" Said Matatabi**

"A-alright" Yamato stepped aside Kakashi watched from a rooftop, "So Naruto and Yugito both gain the trust of thei tailed beasts?" Said Kakashi to himself

After Naruto and the others went out of sight, Kakashi jumped down to Yamato, "Naruto and Yugito has the Rinnegan huh?"

"Yeah, how did they get those eyes, and i thought there were only a pair of eyes" Said Yamato

"Hmm" Kakashi sighed

( Training field )

As Naturo arrived with Yugito, Nibi and Kyuubi

Lee who was training with Gai dropped their jaw

"Tha'thats the Kyuubi and the Nibi" Lee pointed at the two tailed beasts

"It doesn't look like the nine tails wanted to kill Naruto or anyone, if he wanted to do it, he would already done that the first time he appeared" Said Gai as hea pproach Naruto

"Hey Naruto" Called Gai

"Oh hey Gai Sensei" Said Naruto

"I see you are friends with the nine tails, and Yugito you seems to be friends with your Two tails" Said Gai

"Yeah" Yugito smiled

"Oh yeah call him Kurama if you will, he doesn't like being called Kyuubi" Naruto rub the back of his head

"Alright Kurama sorry about that, Lee and i are going back to training so yeah see you later Naruto" Gai walked back to Lee

**"At least his a bit more polite than most" Kyuubi sighed**

"People are going to be much more polite later on Kurama, lets start training then" Naruto grinned

**"Wait Naruto we should bond first" Said Kurama as he disperse**

Naruto went to his mindscape

**"Naruto, i know you don't trust me yet, but if you open the seal we can bond" Said Kurama**

Naruto think about it for a minute "I trust you Kurama" Naruto was about to open the gate suddenly the world turns into white

"Huh where's Kurama?" Naruto looked around, "Who are you?"

"You've grown Naruto..." Said the red haired girl

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki, your mother" Kushina smiled

Naruto cried a bit and hugged her, "How can you appear?" Asked Naruto

"Your father sealed some of my and his chakra into you so we can appear whenever you're about to do something with the fox" Said Kushina

"But don't worry mom, Kurama and i are friends now" Naruto smiled

"Well the big fox is being nice now huh?" Asked Kushina

"Well he's actually kinda nice after you knew him enough" Naruto giggled

They talked a bit more about their lives before kushina suddenly Fading

"Naruto i don't have much time, my chakra's fading. I love you Naruto and please bring peace to the world" Kushina cried before fading

Naruto returned to his mindscape

**"So Naruto are we doing this?" Asked Kurama**

Naruto nodded, "LETS DO THIS!"

The gate finally opened

( Real world )

Suddenly an orange chakra erupt in some lights

Yugito closed her eyes because it was shining real bright

And there it is, the shroud parts down the middle and opens up into a full-length cloak (haori), revealing a black undergarment with three magatama on each side of his high collar. His seal's numerous swirl-patterns, which were located all over his body, open out into complete, dark circles. His eyes become red and slitted and his whisker-markings become much thicker, as they do in his early transformations.

Kakashi and Yamato who saw this looked in shock same as lee and Gai

"Is- is that Naruto?" stuttered Kakashi

"Yes i believe he finally bond with nine tails" Said Yamato

Naruto looked around him to see Yugito looking at him in awe

"Wow, i can't even get into something like that" Said Yugito

Naruto then became full scale replica of Kurama although it is only the chakra that formed not the whole Kurama considering half of it is in Minato's body

**"Alright Naruto we can't alst long, this is our first try to bond" Explained Kyuubi**

"Alright then" Naruto smiled

**"Lets just focus on the things you can do in this mode"**

"Got it!" and with that Naruto and Kurama practiced everything they can do except for the tailed beast bomb and tried to make the jinchuuriki mode longer

People from the village including Tsunade and Jiraiya went to the training field as they felt large chakra, and when they arrive... There it is Kyuubi and Nibi in full form training. Some people scream horrified of what they see while some people jsut stood there watching

After a few minutes Naruto returned to his normal form and summoned Kurama. Yugito shrunk down to her human form after Naruto returned to Normal

**"Told you we can't keep that a long time" Said Kyuubi**

"Yeah tomorrow we can practice it so it would be much faster" Naruto grinned

**"Good, now Matatabi would you like to take a walk with me?" Asked Kyuubi**

**"Sure thing"Nibi then walked with Kyuubi **

"Well those two are getting closer everyday" Naruto giggled

"Yeah, oh have you realized about everyone watching?" Said Yugito

"Yeah i did, and there's Baa-chan there" Naruto and Yugito walked to Tsunade

As they approach some people cheered and some ran away

"Naruto what is the meaning of that?" Asked Tsunade

"Oh that, umm Kurama and i fully bonded with each other" Naruto rub the back of his head

"Well if you want to do something else like that you should tell me or at least someone so there won't be any panic" A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's head

"I'm proud of you Gaki" Said Jiraiya

"You could have got me a heart attack Naruto" Said Yamato

"Oh sorry about that hehe" Naruto grinned

"Don't worry, Kurama and Nibi won't kill anyone" Smiled Yugito

"Good, i'll be going back to my office" Tsunade then left with Jiraiya

kakashi walked to Naruto, "So Naruto, Yugito. You both have the Rinnegan and can use the Jinchuuriki form"

"Yup" Said the two blonde

"How did you get that Rinnegan?" Asked Kakashi with Yamato standing next to him

"Well Nagato gave them to us, to help us bring peace to the world" Explained Naruto

"But there were only a pair of Rinnegan why are there four eyeballs?" Asked Yamato

"Well, Tailed Beasts has the ability to change a Dna of something to let it adapt to the users body and it can convert other eye of the user to the same eye as the implant. Meaning we only implanted one and the other one is a convert" Yugito then turned off the Rinnegan, "It also let us deactivate the Rinnegan at will"

"Oh i get it" Said Kakashi

"Hey Yugi-chan want to grab some lunch?" Asked Naruto

"Sure thing" They began walking to Ichiraku's

Yamato patted Kakashi, "Don't you think they become a bit over powered?"

"As long as they stay in the right path, its fine" Said Kakashi

( Forest )

**"You know Yugito got literally the same childhood as Naruto's" Said Nibi**

**"People hated her?" Asked Kyuubi**

**"Well some accept her and most boys wanted to date her..." Nibi's tone saddened, "But most of the boys only wanted to have sex with her"**

**"Humans are bastard sometimes" Shrugged Kyuubi**

**"I agree, but after meeting you Jinchuuriki Yugito's life changed" Said Nibi**

**"Same thing for Naruto, i thought he would be helpless in love" Laughed Kyuubi**

**Nibi also laughed before continuing to roam around the forest**

**This chapter was made to Clear up some things for the next chapter, more events will happen in future chapter. Thanks for being supportive guys!**


	18. Raikage in Konoha

**Hey guys this is the eighteenth chapter! **

**Still don't own Naruto**

Naruto and Yugito has been practicing The Rinnegan. They are starting to learn all affinity. Naruto has been practicing on Wind style, water style and lightning. While Yugito practiced her Fire, Wind and Earth.

"Man, this eyes actually help a lot" Panted Naruto after learning a new jutsu

"Yeah i agree!" Said his girlfriend who was reading a ninjutsu scroll

**"Now you're glad that you listen to me" Chuckled Kyuubi**

Naruto and Yugito giggled

**"Never thought there would be this many people watching us" Matatabi looked around**

**"Well, there are two tailed beast and two Rinnegan user in the same place... what do you expect" Kyuubi looked at the villagers **

**Matatabi sighed**

Naruto and Yugito didn't seem to care that they are being watched

( Tsunade )

Shizune went into her office, "Lady Tsunade, there's a message from The Raikage"

Tsunade raised her eyebrow

"Here it is" Shizune handed it

Tsunade read through it, "Hmm, The Raikage is coming to discuss a few things about the Akatsuki with us" Tsunade then wrote something before handing it to Shizune

Shizune nodded before going out of the office

The blonde Hokage returned to her Paperwork

( Kumo )

Raikage has been planning for the activities he would do in Konoha

"I'm planning to meet Yugito of course" Raikage said

"Yo bro if You coming to see Yo-Gi-to! The Killer bee gotta come to!" Rapped Killer Bee

Raikage sighed, "And why would you want to come other than to see Yugito?"

"Well, there's little nine!" Killer bee Grinned as he rapped

"Fine, You can come" Raikage rub his forehead

"Yipe!" Shouted Killer Bee before getting a slap from A

A then turns his head to Darui and the others, "Prepare for the things, we will be going after we received the words from Tsunade"

Darui and the rest nodded

( Naruto )

"Hey Yugi-chan, want to have some lunch?" Asked Naruto

"Yeah... Sure thing!" Panted Yugito while crouching

Naruto looked at their Biju, "You two coming?"

**"No thanks, we'll be going for a walk if you don't mind" Replied Kyuubi**

**Matatabi agreed with Kyuubi as they left**

Naruto look at them oddly, "Alright then... Lets go Yugi-chan"

They walked through the Village, receiving many stares from the villagers. Mainly because of their Rinnegan being activated all the time. But that wasn't the real Problem...

Naruto had a huge grin on his face whenever he walked with Yugito clinging to his arms but his face turns pale the second he felt Yugito squeezing his arm like she's trying to crush him

"Yugi-chan what's-" Naruto was cut off when he realized there was a crowd of Fangirls. Before they could even react one of them jumped out of the Crowd

"NARUTO-KUN, I WANT TO MARRY YOU" shouted the fangirl before the rest started to shout the same exact thing

Yugito heard what they say and that... well that didn't turn out so well. She leaked a massive amount of Killing intent purposely, The killing intent was so Large that it made the whole Crowd silent

"NOW ALL OF YOU LISTEN!"Shouted Yugito still with her killing intent running and a single blue flaming tail showed up, "NARUTO-KUN IS MINE, IF ANY OF YOU EVER DARE TO GET CLOSE TO HIM I SWEAR I'LL BURN YOUR ASS OFF!" That plus the activated Rinnegan can stare even the bravest Shinobi

Naruto himself is scared for life before being dragged by Yugito to Ichiraku's. The crowd made a path for Yugito and Naruto as they walked by

"What a bitch" Whispered a fangirl

A cyclops has been watching them from a roof, _'Didn't know Yugito have that many Killing intent inside of her' _Kakashi shuddered a bit remembering how it felt before jumping down

Naruto and Yugito entered Ichiraku's ramen

"Oh hi Naruto Yugi-" Ayame weren't expecting their eyes to look like that but she decided to just forget it, "Yugito!" Said Ayame continuing her unfinished sentence

Naruto and Yugito giggled a bit knowing why ayame was surprised, "We'll have the usual please" Smiled Yugito

"Coming right up" Replied Ayame

Yugito has calmed down, she turns her head to Naruto, "I swear those Fangirls..."

"Hey Yugi-chan, don't worry, i'm yours no matter what happens alright?" Naruto kissed her making Yugito blush

"Alright Naru-kun" Yugito giggled as she look at Ayame Bringing their orders

"Hre you go" Ayame put down their Orders in front of them and watched as the two ate their ramens like there's no tomorrow

( Tsunade )

She came back to her office after going to the bathroom before she realized that her paperwork was three times the size

"What the hell?" Tsunade frowned as she sat down and grabbed one of the paperworks

She read through it, _'i want to betroth...' _Said Tsunade in her mind as she read the Paperwork before having a large shock in her face. She then started to grab the other new Paperworks and it is the same thing basically

"Damn Naruto! all of this about him!?" Shouted Tsunade

Jiraiya showed up the second Tsunade said that, "What's up with the Gaki?" ask the Sannin as he latched on to Tsunade's window

"Get down from there" Tsunade threw a large medical book which Jiraiya successfully dodged it dropping the book from the tall building hitting a shinobi

"So..." Jiraiya walked to her table

"Look at these, all of it!" Tsunade rub he forehead

Jiraiya began laughing, "AHAHAHAHAH if i were the Gaki i would be accepting every single one of these. But yeah i knew about these which is why i came to you. Some of his Fan sent me the same thing as yours with pictures too... nice pictures" Jiraiya has blood on his nostril as he thought about the pictures

"I have to answer all of this you damn pervert" A tick mark showed up on her forehead

"You know what Tsunade? i don't think i'll ever need to go to the hot springs" Jiraiya walked to her window

"Hm? so you're stopping from being a perv?" Asked Tsunade

"No, with pictures being sent by those fangirls, I don't need to peak anymore!" Jiraiya laughed as he jumped out of Tsunade's window dodging another large medical book which landed on the same Shinobi who was rubbing the back of his head

"The Hokage must be really mad" Moaned the Shinobi who got hit by the book

( 3 days later )

Tsunade walked into her office just to find the Paperworks twice the size of the last three nights

"The Gaki really messed up this time" Tsunade sat before Taking a deep breath, "Here we go again"

Naruto and Yugito already went to the training field. Naruto practiced the Almighty push although he use a much smaller version of it while Yugito practiced the universal pull ( **Banshō Ten'in** ). Naruto also started to learn earth release earth style wall using his clones while Yugito practiced fire release: fire dragon technique also using her clones

"I'm starting to really love the Rinnegan! i mean think about how many jutsus we can learn" Grinned Naruto

"Yeah, its like we don't have any weakness" Yugito smiled as she continued to use her Universal pull

**"Wow these two haven't stop praising those eyes" Said Kyuubi**

**"Well, they love learning new jutsus and the rinnegan allows them to learn any affinity" Replied Nibi**

**"And with these two practicing the Rinnegan, it attracts a lot of attention even from an ANBU" Kyuubi looked around **

**"Yeah we just have to get use to it" Said Nibi**

"Hey Yugi-chan want to spar?" Asked Naruto

"Sure thing!" Yugito jumped back preparing to fight Naruto in a spar

**"This should be fun" Chuckled Kyuubi**

"You ready?" Asked Naruto

Yugito nodded

"Alright then" Naruto and Yugito dashed at the same time

Yugito's claws Clashed with Naruto's special ninjato. Naruto tried to slash her many times but all of them were parried by her. Naruto jumped over her and spreads his Special Kunai. Yugito notice it and began to do everything carefully. Naruto then disappeared and popped out behind her. Yugito weren't fast enough to dodge it she then felt a kcik to the back. Naruto isn't stopping yet he made two kage bushins to help him attack Yugito, Yugito used her subtitution Jutsu and quickly jumped backwards

"You're getting really fast Naru-kun" Praised Yugito

"You too" Replied Naruto

Yugito then uses he universal pull. Naruto couldn't do anything as his body flew straight to Yugito, But he already planned a way out, he quickly use his Flying thunder god technique to appear near behind Yugito. He planted the mark when he kicked her back earlier

"Almighty Push" Said Naruto as a large amount of wind bashed yugito as she was thrown by it

"Wow, impressive" Yugito didn't give up

She used her Natural speed to attack Naruto also using her Kage bushins. The two fought at heir maximal speed, making it look like a blue flame fighting a yellow flash

"Those two are impressive" Said Kakashi who was watching them with Jiraiya

"Yeah, Naruto and Yugito both are extremely powerful and with that Rinnegan, i doubt anyone could beat them" Replied Jiraiya

Naruto launched his special Ninjato to the ground as he was airborne to stomp Yugito. Right before he landed Yugito was already out of the way, Naruto dashed at her before slashing her a few times which Yugito returned the favor by clawing him. They both then jumped away from each other

Naruto then made a Rasengan

Yugito was planning her next move

Naruto then ran at Yugito

"Mouse hairball!" Blue flame that spreads into many launched at Naruto

But before any of them hit, Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash

"RASENGAN!" shouted Naruto hitting Yugito from her back only to find out it was a kage bushin

Yugito jumped behind Naruto with a grin on her face, "One thousand years of death..."

She launched her fingers that were channeled with Chakra straight to Naruto's ass

"AHHHH!" Naruto flew like a bird with his tongue hanging out

Yugito fell down laughing, "Oh my kami! HAHAHA"

**Kurama facepalmed while shaking his head while Matatabi laughed with Yugito**

Naruto landed on the ground with his butt up, "Hate that jutsu"

Naruto then stood up while rubbing his butt

Yugito looked at him smiling, "I won"

Naruto giggled, "Alright you won this time Yugi-chan"

( Hokage mansion )

"So the akatsuki are basically dead?' Asked A

Tsunade nodded, "Naruto defeated basically 7 of the members, 8 if you count the one that left"

"Than we don't have much to worry" Smiled A

"Don't relax just yet, there's a guy named Tobi, he's planning something big but we haven't find out yet, our spy is still gathering info" Said Tsunade

"You mean Sasuke uchiha?" Asked A

"You know him?" Tsunade asked back

"Well yeah, the guy maybe a fool but he was pretty cool" Rapped killer bee

"Bee shut up!" Shouted A, "as i was saying, Sasuke uchiha didn't captured Killer bee. He was supposed to though"

"Oh yeah, i've heard about that" Tsunade smiled a bit

"Now Tsunade, i want to ask something important, where is Yugito?" Asked A

Tsunade giggled, "Oh Yugito, she must be training with Naruto in the training field. Have i mentioned that they are dating?"

"What? when did that happened?" Asked A clearly in shock knowing Yugito never really care for boyfriends

"A day after Yugito lives here" Smiled Tsunade

"Well bro we gotta see those two love birds!" Rapped Bee

"But there is something you should know, Yugito and Naruto i guess you can say might be a bit different form before" Said Tsunade

"What do you mean?" Asked A

"Its not a huge difference but you'll see, just go to the training field. Those two changes has made some shock in the village" Tsunade smiled

"Alright then" A then left with Bee going straight to the Training field

( Training Field )

"Yo bro, there's the love birds!" Killer bee pointed at them

"I don't see any difference" Said A

People who were watching them started to go away when they saw the Raikage there

"Why are thosepeople watching them?" Asked A

"I don't know Bro" Replied Bee

They then walked to Naruto and Yugito who were sparring

"Hey Yugito Naruto!" Shouted A

They both stopped and looked at A

"Raikage-sama! Killer bee!" Shouted Yugito as she looked at them

Naruto smiled at A, "Hello Raikage-sama, Bee!"

"So this is what she meant" Said A

"Who meant?" Asked Yugito

"Tsunade, she told us there is a change between the two of you and there it is the Rinnegan" Said A

"Yo Yo-gi-to how did you and the little nine there get the Rinnegan?" Asked Bee

"Well..." Before Naruto explain he was cut off

**"We can explain that" Said Kyuubi **

**"We both can" Continued NIbi**

"How the?" A looked at the two Biju

_"Woah, Eight tails yo, why can't you do that?"_ Asked Bee a bit out of rhyme

_**'I can but never wanted'**_Replied Eight tails in his Bee's mindscape

Kyuubi and Matatabi explains everything

"So you change the DNA?" asked A making sure

**"For the last time, yes we did" Replied Kyuubi**

A turns his head to Naruto and Yugito, "Oh yeah Naruto, Yugito i heard you both are dating and living together. How did that happened?" A smirked

"Long story Raikage-sama" Naruto grinned

"Don't worry bro, we got a lot of time to spend" Rapped Bee

"Alright then..." Naruto and Yugito told A and Bee of how they started dating and what they went through afterwards they had some lunch together and talked about Both Kumo and Konoha

**I gotta end it here, see you guys in next chapter. Sorry if its a bit short, I'm kinda writing two stories now not just one**


	19. Back home

**Hey guys! thanks for the reviews and the support, like i said i will always update this story**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

Raikage and Bee has just left Naruto and Yugito, they went out of Ichiraku's after chatting with them

"Those two, if they ever get married. They would have the most powerful kids" Said Raikage while walking next to bee heading to their hotel

"Yeah bro, Those two love birds with The rinnegan and the Biju they are the strongest couple!" Rapped Bee badly and of course out of rhyme

Raikage shook his head, "Would you ever STOP that Rapping!?"

"Sorry bro, you just gotta flow with it!" Rapped bee Receiving and annoyed look from Raikage

"Lets just get to the hotel and don't rap just... walk" Said Raikage

Knowing he can't bother his bro, Killer bee had a better idea

_'Yo, eight tails!" Called bee in his mindscape_

_**'I have a name you know' Sighed Gyuuki in Killer bee's mindscape**_

_'Just wanna ask you something yo, Why don't you come out like the nine and the two?' Asked bee_

_**'Why? because its tiring to talk to you in your mindscape it would be much worse out in the real world' Replied Gyuuki**_

_'Come on bro just once!' Begged bee_

**_'No' Was All Gyuuki said_**

_'Fine then' Bee went out of his mindscaoe_

( Naruto and Yugito )

Naruto and Yugito held hands together with their Rinnegan deactivated, Naruto with his blue ocean eyes and Yugito with her dark slitted eyes. Most people are shocked to see them without their Rinnegan activated considering they have been activating it non stop for the past few days

"Hey Naruto!" Called Choji

"Hm?" Naruto turned around to see the fat Shinobi

"I'm going for some bbq, You wanna come?" Ask Choji

"Why can't you ask Shikamaru or the others? I already ate with Yugi-chan, sorry" Replied Naruto

Choji looked down a bit, "Oh alright that's fine Naruto, i'll go search for Shikamaru or anyone else" Choji went past them running like he was holding his pee

"Whats up with him running like that?" Asked Yugito

"Well, he must be really hungry if he ran" Naruto giggled

Yugito smiled at this, she then continued to walk with her Naru-kun

( Somewhere )

Sasuke wrote another letter to Tsunade, he gave it to a messenger bird. A second after the bird flew it was bashed by A giant sword

"So, you are the one who made the Leak?" Smirked a shark like man with a giant sword called samehada

Sasuke quickly jumped back before The shark man known as Kisama hit him with the samehada

"Appearently so..." Sasuke activated his Eternal mangekyou sharingan

"Gotta say Sasuke, never thought it would be you who leak about us" Kisame put his sword on his shoulder

"And that is why i was the one who leak it" Sasuke Put his right hand to his face closing one of his eyes, "Amaterasu!" A black flame appeared heading to Kisame. Kisame jumped a few times before finally dodging it completely

Sasuke didn't bother to wait, he quickly dashed at Kisame with his sword of Kusanagi. Before Sasuke landed any attack, Kisame Removed the bandages over his Samehada

Instead of Clashing their swords, Kisama chose to dodge Sasuske's attack.

"Why Sasuke, you could be a great akatsuki member just like your brother, why do you help Konoha?" Asked Kisame loudly as he finally clashed their swords

Sasuke attacked Kisame again, "Because my brother protects it!"

Kisame never knew anything about Itachi protecting Konoha. He jumped a few meters away, "What are you saying, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I said what i meant, if my brother protects the village then i will too!" Sasuke went straight at Kisame, they're sword clashed again

"You'll regret what you did" Said Kisame

"I'll take my chances!" Replied Sasuke as Snakes showed up from his left arm and Hit Kisame straight to the face

Before he could counter his attacks, Sasuke slashed Kisame a few times Before Kisame managed to drew his sword, but before he can make it clash with Sasuke's sword a giant purple arm appeared and punched him. Making him launch to a tree, destroying it

"We should help Sasuke!" Said Karin to Suigetsu and Jugo

"We shouldn't make any problems with the Akatsuki Karin" Replied Suigetsu

Jugo who seems to be quiet since Sasuke's fight started spoke up, "I agree with Karin... And if Sasuke wanted to protect Konoha and left Akatsuki, i'll join him. His our leader after all!" Jugo jumped with his transformed fist to smash Kisame but Kisame managed to dodge it

"Jugo what are you doing?" Asked Sasuke

"I'm joining you!" Replied Jugo as he made an axe from his hand and attacked Kisame

Sasuke chuckled before he dashed at Kisame with his Susanoo arm. Sasuke and Jugo both attacked Kisame at the same time. Kisame's samehada clashed with Sasukes Kusanagi and Jugo's axe. Before Kisame could react Suigetsu and Karin joined down

Suigetsu used two water gun technique which quickly hit Kisame's chest, Kisame drop his guard as he felt the technique went to his chest and with that, Sasuke showed no mercy. He quickly used his susanoo arms to grab Him and smashed Kisame all over the place before throwing him at Jugo which he punched with his Transformed Fist. Kisame smashed to the ground. Sasuke transforms into a Susanoo. The susanoo has the kagutsuchi and an orb on the other hand. Sasuke slashed at Kisame hit him directly, ripping his Akatsuki coat. Kisame bounced a few times before stopping. He stood up

"Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique" A blue shark appeared and headed at Sasuke

Sasuke easily smashed the blue shark, "That's all you got, Tailless tailed beast?" Mocked Sasuke

Kisame launched his Samehada at Sasuke which he easily deflect with his Kagutsuchi, Sasuke grabbed his bow and made a giant black arrow and shot it at Kisame. Even though Kisame managed to dodge it, it actually explodes and made Kisame flew into another tree. Kisame jumped out of the wreck in fury

"DIE SASUKE!" shouted Kisame as he headed to Sasuke

Jugo tried to stop him but he was deflected by Kisame's Samehada, Suigetsu also tried but ended up the same way

"Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks!" Kisame summoned a thousand water shark headed at Sasuke

With no doubt Sasuke Slashed the thousand sharks with his black flame sword which made a massive explosion. Destroying all of it in the process but Kisame wasn't done yet. He proceed to do what seems like a kamikaze to anyone else. Sasuke Used his orb and spread it right in front of him when Kisame jumped it hit him As he was thrown Sasuke smashed him with the giant sword. Kisame managed to jumped away before it hit him but the explosion was too great that it injured him badly.

Kisame jumped much further knowing he could die here He decided to escape, "You've shown your skill, Sasuke Uchiha" Kisame coughed blood Before he made a few water clone to attack Sasuke.

Sasuke Destroyed the two clone, when he looked at where Kisame was, he already disappeared

"He got away" Said Karin

Sasuke's susanoo disappeared and he returns to Normal with his ESM deactivated. Jugo and Suigetsu approached Sasuke

"So what now?" Asked Jugo

"You got a lot to explain" Continue Suigetsu

Sasuke sighed, "I never meant to attack Konoha, at least not anymore. After I killed my brother he opened my eyes of what he always wanted to do. To protect Konoha. That is why i'm an undercover"

"Then let us come with you to Konoha!" Said Karin

"I agree with karin, we'll be with you no matter what" Continued Jugo

"Thanks, you coming... Suigetsu?" Asked Sasuke

"Sure thing, its not like i have anywhere else to be" Replied Suigetsu

"Then we should be on our way, it could take us a few hours to get there" Said Sasuke as they ran, heading to Konoha

( Naruto and Yugito )

"Lightning blade!" Said Naruto as he finally made the jutsu work

"You finally did it!" Panted Yugito

Naruto lay down on the grass, "Yeah it wasn't very hard but considering we're learning many jutsu at once made it seems really hard"

Yugito lay next to him, "Yeah i agree"

**Matatabi approached them, "You two looked like you could take some rest... You know... there's no one here Kitten. Why don't you two do... you know... in public? its not everyday you could do it in a training ground" **

**Kyuubi laughed as he heard what the Perved Nekomata Said**

Naruto and Yugito blushed, "No, Nibi we are definitely not doing that"

"Yeah i didn't know you're a perv" Naruto giggled

**"I'm not a pervert" Lied Matatabi unconvincingly **

**"Oh yeah you are, You've been talking about What Yugito said to you when they are first having sex" Kyuubi gigled**

Yugito blushed real red at what Kyuubi said

Naruto giggled and looked at The blushing Yugito, "What did you say, Yugi-chan?" Naruto asked seductively

"I'll tell you later" Yugito kissed him on the lips before standing up again, "Want to continue training?"

Naruto grinned and jumped, "YEAH!"

( Many Hours later )

The Taka team saw the gates of Konoha as the sun is setting, "There's the gates of Konoha" Said Sasuke as he jumped down from the tree and walked to the Gate with his team

Izumo and Kotetsu stopped them, "What do you ha-" They stopped mid sentence when they realized who it is

"Sa-sasuke! You're... they say you're an Akatsuki!" Stuttered Izumo

"No, i'm not. Now move, i need to talk to lady Tsunade about the Akatsuki" Replied Sasuke

"We can't just let you pass Sasuke especially with those friends of yours" Said Kotetsu

Sasuke activated His Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, "And why is that? this is urgent"

Izumo and Kotetsu froze in fear. The fact that Sasuke was working undercover was a very well kept secret. Only a few people know about his undercover.

Kakashi saw his Student being stopped by the two eternal Konoha gate guards

Kakashi quickly ran, "Izumo, Kotetsu let them pass. Lady Tsunade knew about him" Izumo and Kotetsu just nodded before standing aside

Sasuke deactivate his ESM, "Hey Kakashi sensei"

"Hey Sasuke, who's your friends?" Asked Kakashi

"I'm karin Uzumaki" She waved her hand

"I'm Jugo" Said the orange haired member

"I'm suigetsu" Said the Purple eyed member

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke's former Sensei. Now i believe you wanted to Meet Lady Tsunade right?" Asked Kakashi as they quickly jumped from roof to roof heading to the Hokage Mansion

"Yeah, they found out about me. we fought Kisame but he escaped before i could kill him" Replied Sasuke

"Impressive Sasuke, Naruto also has some new ability that i doubt you'll ever expect from him, His girlfriend too" Said Kakashi

"Ability? and the Dobe have a girlfrined?" Asked Sasuke

"Yeah, its the Kumo jinchuuriki" Said Kakashi

Sasuke's eyes widened, "He's gay!?"

Kakashi faceplamed as he jumped, "No not killer bee, but Yugito Nii, the Nibi Jinchuuriki. She moved her months ago, she's now a Konoha kunoichi. Also I heard that you let Killer bee escape"

"Yeah i did" Replied Sasuke

"Good, he's here too with the Raikage" Kakashi jumped down right into the Hokage mansion before entering it with The taka team

Kakashi knocked on Tsunade's door, He then heard her shout, "Come in!"

They went in making Tsunade shock, "Sasuke... what happened to you?" Asked Tsunade

"Lets say i got caught by the akatsuki and we had a fight with Kisame" Replied Sasuke

"And who are they?" Tsunade looked at his team

"They wanted to Join Konoha, they were my teammates when i was undercover. She's Karin Uzumaki, He's Suigetsu and he's Jugo" Sasuke introduced them

"I'll see what i can do about that, Kakashi go get Naruto and Yugito here. We need to talk about the Akatsuki and also Raikage and Bee" Commanded Tsunade

Kakashi nodded as he walked out of the office

"Alright Sasuke, we'll talk about the akatasuki when everyone's here, for now i wanted to know more about your friends" Said Tsunade as she observed the three Teammates of Sasuke

"I can assure you that they're good people" Said Sasuke

"I know, i can believe you. Just wanted to know more" Smiled Tsunade

( A few minutes later )

"Naruto Yugito" Called Kakashi

"Yeah?" They looked behind them

"Lady Tsunade called you, Sasuke's here" Said Kakashi

"He's here? Lets go Yugi-chan" Said Naruto

Yugito nodded

"I'll go get The Raikage and Killer bee" Kakashi ran to the hotel

Naruto and Yugito went straight to The Hokage mansion, Naruto didn't bother to try the door he jumped through the window while Yugito went through the door

"You called us Lady Tsunade?" Asked Yugito as all of them starred at her Rinnegan

"Sasuke's here?" Asked Naruto everyone turned they're head to Naruto and had the same shocked face when they saw Yugito's Rinnegan

Sasuke now knew what Kakashi meant, but the question in his mind was, how did they get them?

**Alright, that's all for this chapter, sorry if its really short. I got a lot of things to do. But i can assure you i would be updating as fast i use to be in a few days. Please review and thank you for reading my story**


	20. The Rain stopped

**Hey guys! can't believe this is the 20th Chapter! Thanks for your support! anyway i wanted to explain somethings. I switch up some of the Arc to make a bit more variable to the story. Considering i made Naruto and Yugito to have the Rinnegan. I decided to make Tobi kill Konan first before Going to the Five Kage summit. I did that so i can make my own version of the storyline. I switch the Five kage summit arc with the confining the Jinchuriki arc**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

Sasuke and his team knew that the only person who has the Rinnegan was Pain. Sasuke tried to process all of it before Naruto spoke

"What's wrong teme?" Asked Naruto

"Ho-how did you both get those eyes? Lady Tsunade told me that Nagato is the real Pain, meaning there can only be a pair of eyes" Stuttered Sasuke

Yugito walked and stood next to Naruto, "That's our secret"

"Alright you all can discuss that later, for now we should talk about the Akatsuki threat" Said Tsunade as she remove the remaining paperwork from her table. "Now befo-" Tsunade was cut off by Killer bee's rapping

Killer bee Burst from the door, "Yo Uchiha guy!, Oh and little nine and two" Rapped bee before being smacked by Raikage

"Sorry about that" Said Raikage

"None taken" Replied Tsunade

Killer Bee stood up but before he can rap

"If you rap one more time..." Said A

"Calm down bro" Said Bee while rubbing his head

Tsunade rub her forehead, "Alright, so Sasuke said that the Akatsuki found out about him, and he was attacked by Kisame. Weeks ago Sasuke told me that They are making an army, isn't that right?"

"Yes, they are making a huge plan. I didn't have time to find out what it is but by the looks of it. They are starting a war with us" Explained Sasuke

"A war!? but how?" Shocked Raikage

"I'm not sure myself Raikage-sama" Replied Sasuke

They continued discussing about all sorts of things

Meanwhile...

( Akatsuki base )

"Sasuke was lucky, i could have killed him" Said Kisame in revenge

"Now, now calm down. You'll get that time, For now we must discuss about certain matters" Said Tobi

"We are running out of members" Said Kisame

"I agree with kisame" Replied White zetsu

"Don't worry i have plans" Said Tobi

( Konoha )

( Half an hour later )

Naruto looked a bit bored, while Yugito and the rest remain focus on the discussion

"We will make a five kage summit. This is a problem we should all face together" Said Tsunade as she stood up

"That's a good idea, but i'm not trusting that old Onoki" Said Raikage

"Good, because he used to Pay the Akatsuki for missions and such" Said Sasuke

"We can trust the Mizukage right? and Gaara?" Asked Naruto

"Yeah i mean, those two have been close to us and quite helpful" Continued Yugito

Tsunade turned her body to her window, "Yes we can trust them, now i want to continue my Paperwork. Oh Sasuke, A house is currently being built for you and your team considering you probably don't have any money in you. A man named Yamato will come to you later when its done" Tsunade turned her body and sat down

Everyone left the room. Like always Naruto jumped through the Window and waited for Yugito.

Yugito cling to Naruto's arm as she went out of the Hokage mansion, "Wow, we might be going to a war and we are still sixteen"

"Yeah a lot of things going on" Naruto and Yugito continued walking Sasuke and his team catch up to Naruto

"Hey, you're an Uzumaki right?" Asked Karin

"Umm yeah, why you ask?" Naruto looked at her oddly

"I knew it! i'm not the last one" karin smiled a bit knowing she's not dead last

"Wait, you're an Uzumaki?" asked Naruto

"Yeah" Replied Karin

"Sasuke you never told me you met another Uzumaki" Naruto looked at his best friend

"Didn't want to" Sasuke giggled a bit before leaving with his team

"Wow, didn't expect to meet another Uzumaki after Nagato" Said Yugito

"Yeah, me too" Naruto felt a bit happy that he's not the last Uzumaki

( Meanwhile with Sasuke and his team )

"Been so long..." Said Sasuke as he and his team walked around Konoha receiving stares from man people

Suddenly a screech was heard, "Sa-SASUKE!" Sakura ran to him and hugged him making Karin boil

"Hey Sakura" Said Sasuke

"When did you cameback?" Asked Sakura

"A few hours ago, Oh and by the way those are my teammates" Sasuke looked at the taka team

Sakura looked at Karin, _'The way she stares at me, she want my Sasuke' Thought Sakura _Before smiling

Yamato jumped down, "Hey, you're Sasuke right?"

"Yeah, why you ask?" Sasuke looked at him

"I'm Yamato, your house is ready follow me, oh Sakura... Already found him huh" Yamato panted a bit before walking back to the direction he was from

They walked a bit before arriving at the Quite large house

"How did you make this so fast?" Asked Jugo

"Simple, i can use wood style" Replied Yamato

"Thank you, Yamato" Sasuke smiled a bit, "Sakura i need to clean myself up, i'll see you later"

"A-alright" Sakura left with Yamato

Karin Grinned as she left, _'My sasuke... MINE!' _She thought as she walked into the house

"Ohh man" Suigetsu jumped into a sofa

"You look comfortable" Said Karin as she looked at the Former Kiri nin

"I am" Replied Suigetsu as he closed his eyes

Sasuke sighed and went straight to the bathroom

"I'm going to pick my bedroom" Said Jugo as he walked around to find the bedrooms

( Akatsuki base )

"He was lucky, i could have killed him" Said Kisame

"Now now, i still have plans. I will be going to Amegakure, where our former friend stayed" Said Tobi as he left

"He's going to get the Rinnegan isn't he?" Asked Kisame

"I believe so" Said White zetsu as he watched tobi left

( later )

Tobi was confronted by Kabuto

"Lets start with the greetings shall we tobi?" Said Kabuto

"No.." Was all Tobi said

"You call yourself Madara now" Said Kabuto

"You did well to find this place" praised Tobi

"I roamed country to country as a spy, and i used to be in the akatsuku. Don't underestimate my intel network" Said Kabuto

"You were once one of sasori's spies, you are a traitor to the Akatsuki" Tobi jumped heading to Kabuto but Kabuto dodged by jumping down

He then made a hand seal and five coffins appeared

"This-this is" Tobi stuttered

"This forbidden jutsu was only known by lord orochimaru and the second hokage... I'm the third" Said Kabuto proudly

"What do you want?" Asked Tobi

"I want us to join forces" Replied Kabuto

"How will that benefit me?" Asked Tobi

"I know you are planning a war soon, and i'm offering to provide more military strength. With these" Said Kabuto

"What do you want in exchange?" Asked Tobi

"Sasuke Uchiha" Replied Kabuto

"He's no longer an Akatsuki" Said Tobi

"No matter, we can capture him easily with joined forces" Kabuto smirked

"What if i refuse?" Asked tobi

Kabuto summoned another Coffin

Tobi was shocked as he saw who's in it, "Ho-how"

"Surely, you didn't think i would come unprepared, Yes. You can't refuse" Kabuto smirked

"Why you... Where did you get that?" Asked Tobi

"I have my means. Don't worry i haven't told anyone about this" Replied Kabuto

Tobi giggled

"What's so funny?" Asked Kabuto

"Kabuto Yakushi, never did i imagine that you would come this far. Arguing with you now will only weaken our side. You came here waiting for the perfect opportunity. You are very careful. So be it, we will join forces with you" Replied Tobi, "I'll reformulate my strategy after i confirmed your strength" Tobi left leaving the smirked Kabuto

( Much later )

An explosion can be heard in Amegakure, Tobi slided as he lose his right arm and half a bit of his mask

"I know all about you, your fighting style, your weaknesses" Said Konan as she trew more Paper shurikens which Tobi blocked

"You have a great determination, Shame that you left" Said Tobi

Konan didn't respond as she divides the lake, revealing an abyss of paper and as Tobi helplessly falls into it, she detonates the six hundred billion explosive tags that she had placed. Tobi however used the Izanagi without Konan realizing.

Konan collapsed right after the explosion, She panted from the exhaustion. "Its over, i won" Suddenly she felt a thrust from her back. She looked at her stomach that has a pipe going through it. Konan freed herself from the pipe and made a distance with Tobi

The rain suddenly stops, "The rain, it stopped" Said Konan

"And so what if the rain stopped? you will still die" Said Tobi

"Yahiko and Nagato's will hasn't vanished from this world! I believe in Naruto too! He… He will become the bridge that leads us to peace and I will be a support holding the bridge up!" Said Konan

She threw he paper chakram at Tobi, which he dodged. Tobi jumped to get away and dashed to Konan and grabbed her neck

"I will be the darkness that crushes Naruto's light!" Said Tobi to the choking konan

He then put her into a ganjutsu making her tell him where Nagato's body is

"That wasn't so hard now, was it" Obito smirked as he left the dead Konan

After walking to the location, he finally found Nagato's body

"Finally... The Rinnegan" Said Tobi as he was about to get The Rinnegan he was shocked

"Its- its Gone... Where could it be" Said Tobi enraged Before he remembered what Konan said about believing in Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki..." He then left Nagato's dead body

Tobi used his teleportation technique

As he came back to his hideout he changed his clothes and mask. He then gets a new arm.

"That didn't go well huh?" Asked White zetsu

"You don't seem to have the Rinnegan with you" Said Kisame

"It appears Naruto Uzumaki grabbed those eyes" He looked at kisame

"Never thought he would do that" Smirked Kisame

"Go find any intel you can, I want to make an... appointment with him" Smirked Tobi

( Next day )

Naruto and Yugito was having their breakfast before they heard a knock on the door

Naruto opened the door to see Sasuke there

"Hey sasuke um what's up?" Asked Naruto

"Can i come in?" Asked Sasuke

"Sure thing" Naruto smiled before letting Sasuke in

"Hm? Oh Sasuke" Said Yugito as she saw the Uchiha

"Hello Yugito, i wanted to talk to you two about something" Sasuke was about to sit down before he felt a large chakra... Two of them actually

"What is that chak-" Sasuke was cut off as he saw the Nibi and The Kyuubi Roaming around the house, "How is that possible?"

**"Its something a Jincuhuuriki and A tailed beast could do" Said Kurama **

"Alright" Sasuke sat down feeling a bit awkward, "I just wanted to warn you, Considering you both have the Rinnegan. And it is widely known, you might be a target for the Akatsuki"

"We've always been a target for the akatsuki" Said Yugito

"I know but what i meant was, if they capture you both. They'll get the Rinnegan and your tailed beast meaning it would be our defeat. I'm sure The akatsuki already found out about your eyes. And they are probably making a plan now. Just remember to watch yourself when you're outside the village" Said Sasuke before standing up

"Where are you going?" Asked Naruto

"Going to have a breakfast, see you" Said Sasuke as he left the apartment and head to a restaurant where his team waits for him

"Man, what sasuke said was right" Naruto sat down before eating again

"Yeah, we didn't think this through, but i'm sure we will be safe" Smiled Yugito

"Yeah" Naruto smiled

( Taka team )

Sasuke sat down in the restaurant

"So have you warn them?" Asked Suigetsu

"Yeah i did. The Akatsuki will be chasing them no matter what. Even if they have prepared themselves they can still be ambushed at anytime and if they are captured, we will all lose" Explained Sasuke

"That sucks. If that Naruto dies or captured i would be the only Uzumaki left" Said Karin

"Lets just hope the Akatsuki won't attack anytime soon" Said Sasuke

**Alright that's it for this chapter. Like i said i switched up the Fivekage summit arc with the confining the Jinchuuriki arc so i can make my own storyline. I did this for future chapters. Anyway this is the shortest chapter i've made. I'm going back to making longer chapter in a few days. Please review**


	21. Five kage summit

**Hey guys, just wanted to remind you about me switching the Arc between the five kage summit and confining the Jinchuuriki arc so i could make my own version of the story **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and most likely never will lmao**

( Noon )

Naruto and Yugito walked Killer Bee and the Raikage to the Gates of Konoha. They won't really miss them considering in a week or two they'll meet them again.

"Alright, Naruto, Yugito you two take care alright?" A smiled a bit preparing his fist to hit his brother who would probably rap

"Yeah Yo-gi-to and Nine-o Take ca-" **SMACK! **Killer Bee felt a shock that spreads through his body. It was of course no other than Raikage's smack. "Yo Bro! What's up with the smacking yo?" Bee rub the back of his head trying to get rid of the shocking feeling

"You're annoying, and loud" Sighed Raikage receiving a laugh from Yugito and Naruto

"Well, see you guys in a week" Naruto grinned as they left

"See you both too" A replied as he walked out of Konoha with Bee dancing around a bit

Naruto and Yugito turned around and made their way back to the center of the Village heading straight to Ichiraku's

"Will you Stop it!?" The shout of the Raikage can be heard even though they already passed the gate. Naruto and Yugito giggled knowing Bee would receive another smack

"Wow, Can't believe the Difference they got" Said Naruto while looking back at Killer Bee who was being smacked by A

"Yeah. The both of us got much more in common than those two" Yugito also looked at Killer bee who is know rubbing his head while saying something to A, "He'll never learn"

Naruto nodded

Time went by quickly for Naruto and Yugito. They trained hard after being told by Tsunade to accompany her to the Five Kage summit. With Naruto and Yugito having the Rinnegan there couldn't possibly be any threat at the five kage summit... right?

( a week later )

"Good luck Lady Tsunade" Said Shizune and the rest of Konoha's villagers that are saying good luck to Tsunade, Naruto and Yugito

"Hey Naruto, Yugito protect Lady Tsunade" Shouted a Villager

"No Problem!" Naruto raised a thumb

"Alright Naruto, Yugito. Lets get going" Tsunade turned around and wore her Kage hat. Naruto And Yugito followed her from behind.

They walked out of the gate and went straight to the woods

"This is the first time i ever accompany a Kage" Said Yugito with an excited tone

"Yeah Mine too" Naruto smiled

"You two should open your eyes for spies. We could be ambushed at anytime You know" Said Tsunade as she checked around her making sure there aren't any movements

"Oh, we've took care of that" Naruto and Yugito made some handseals. Kyuubi and Nibi showed up

**"We've planned everything Tsunade, We both could detect anyone near us" Said Kurama as he stood mightily next to Naruto**

**"But what Tsunade said was right Naruto, Yugito. You both should keep your guards up" Matatabi looked at the two jinchuuriki who nodded at her **

"Thank You, Kurama, Matatabi. I appreciate your help. Now lets go, we shouldn't be late for a kage meeting" Tsunade and her group continued walking

( Many Hours later in the land of iron near Five kage summit )

Naruto felt his hairs rose as the freezing temperature of the Land of Iron hit him, "Brrr... This p-place is fre-freezing"

"Ye-yeah" Replied Yugito

"Here" Naruto gave Yugito his Coat

"Aren't you gonna be cold?" Ask Yugito who's not sure to accept his coat or not

"I'm fine" Naruto smiled

Yugito grabbed it and kissed Naruto. Naruto felt warm as Yugito's lips smashed to his

"Thanks Naru-kun" Smiled Yugito warmly

Naruto nodded and continued walking with the rest of the group

( Somewhere also in land of iron )

"So are we really going to use your plan?" Asked Zetsu

"Yes, it should be easy especially with Your ability Zetsu... Kisame should be near Kumo now" Said Tobi

"Of course he is, he's a fast shark" Replied Zetsu

"Soon the war will start" Said Tobi coldly

( Starting of the five kage summit )

The fice kage sat in a room with each of their team ready to jump down if something happens.

"As we know it, The Akatsuki are planning a war with all of us. We have a few information to prove it" Said Tsunade

"But Tsunade, how can they start a war if most of them are... dead? its not like they are going to pay up a low class bandit" Asked the Drop dead gorgeous Mizukage

"Yes, please explain" Said Onoki

"Why don't you explain Onoki, You've been using the Akatsuki right?" Asked Raikage

"That was in the Past A. We don't use them anymore and that is because kumo made us increased our armaments in times of peace" Said Onoki defending himself

"Please we should all discuss this Calmly" Said Gaara

"Aren't you a bit too young to be a Hokage?" Mocked Onoki

"What did he just say to Gaara" Said Temari furiously

"Aren't you a bit too old?" Mei defended Gaara from Onoki's mock

As the Kages argue, A who couldn't take it anymore let out his rage

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" A smashed the Table in front of him

Every Kage companion jumped down, prepared to attack at any moment

Naruto and Yugito jumped down. They readied their Katanas and activated their Rinnegan making chills went down everyone's spine except for the Hokage and Raikage

"Tha-that's the Rinnegan" Stuttered Mei

"How is it possible?" Asked Onoki

"That's our secret" Replied Naruto

"Naruto, Yugito Please, its alright" Said Tsunade

Naruto and Yugito jumped back to their seat. Same as the others.

"Now that you are done with it Raikage, we should continue on this meeting" Said Mifune, "Considering the Akatsuki are planning a war with us, we should make a shinobi alliance"

The Kages looked like they are nodding, "But who will be the leader?" Asked A, "I suspect that Sunagakure used Akatsuki in order to destroy Konoha, the Third Tsuchikage employed Akatsuki in the past and that the Fifth Mizukage and the rest of her village is the least trustworthy due to suspected ties with Akatsuki.

"Yes that might be true, The Fifth Kazekage is too young, The third Tsuchikage is too old and used the akatsuki in the past, Kirigakure had suspicious connections with Akatsuki and the Raikage is too easy to be overcome by his emotion. The only person that is fit to lead this is the fifth Hokage" Said Mifune

"Are yo-" Tsuchikage was about to say something when he was cut off by Zetsu who appeared in the middle of the room

Every Kage Companion jumped down to the tables

"Kukuku, So you are planning something huh? Well better make sure you have enough Shinobis to defeat us" Said Zetsu

"What are you talking about!?" Asked Tsunade

"Oh yes, i've never tell anyone about it huh? We have much more soldiers than you can expect. Actually some of us are actually here. Better go check the gates" Said Zetsu before he realized that the Raikage was behind his back, _'Damn he's fast' thought Zetsu as he _Gasped Before Raikage snapped his neck

"Why did you do that? he could be a source of information!" Shouted The mizukage

One of Mifune's guard received a call, "Sir, there has been an attack right at the gate"

"Send Guards there, now!" Commanded Mifune

"I'm going after the rest of his team" Said A as he left with his companions

"I'm coming then" Gaara and his companions followed him

"They must have planned this" Said Tsunade

"Yeah, But they are pretty Crazy to Attack at the Five kage summit" Said Naruto as he and Yugito Activated their Rinnegan

Onoki looked at the two blondes wondering how they get those Rinnegan

Before they realize Zetsu's spore started to Grow on them, "What the hell!?" Shouted Yugito

"Ugh what is this?" Asked Naruto before Zetsu's face appeared in front of him

"Time lapse Jutsu.." Said MIzukage

"He's draining our chakra!" Said Onoki who was struggling to remove Zetsu from his body

Suddenly somebody with purple clothes and white mask appeared

"Hello Kages, and Jinchuurikis" Said The masked man

"Who are you!?" Shouted Tsunade

"I'm... Madara Uchiha" Replied the masked man

Everyone in the room gasped

Naruto And Yugito Tried their best to escape the spore they knew they are close to getting out of the spore

"Now, i bet zetsu has told you about our... War? or maybe somebody here couldn't keep his emotion right" Said Madara/tobi, "As i was saying you should all prepare for the war. Because we are surely near to being perfect with out army. But there is just one more thing i need" He approached Naruto who was struggling to escape. "That eye is mine" He put his fingers on Naruto's left eye, "This is for stealing my eye, Naruto Uzumaki"

"AHHHHH" Naruto's scream can be heard loudly, Madara was about to pull out his right eye before...

"Agh!" Tsunade broke free and went straight to punch the shit out of Madara but he teleported

"This eye belong to me now" Said Madara before disappearing after gaara showed up and threw sand shurikens at him

"Damn him!" Said Gaara

Yugito and the rest broke free and ran straight to Naruto who closed his right eye

"Naru-kun, Oh my... Are you okay!?" Yugito looked at her Boyfriend who just lost and eye

"Yeah i think i am" Replied Naruto

"What the hell is going on and who is he!?" Asked A

"He's... Madara Uchiha" Replied Tsunade

"But he's dead" Said A

"Appearently not..." Said Mei

"He stole Naru-kun's Rinnegan" Said Yugito

"He has the Rinnegan!?" Said Onoki in shock

"Baa-chan, i can teleport quickly back to Konoha using my technique, don't worry i'll be fine" Said Naruto

"Are you sure?" Asked Tsunade

"Yeah... Yugi-chan take this" Naruto gave her his Special kunai

"I'll be back soon, you should stay here and protect baa-chan" Said Naruto

"But you are-" Yugito was cut off

"Don't worry Yugi-chan, alright?" Said Naruto before giving her a kiss and disappear in a yellow flash

The Kages went back to meeting

( Konoha )

Naruto showed up in his house and summoned Kyuubi

"Agh damn! my eye" Shouted Naruto in Pain

**"Naruto don't worry, you were lucky you lost your left eye" Said Kyuubi**

"Why is that?" Asked Naruto as he opened the door of his house and head to the hospital

**"Your left eye weren't the real Rinnegan Meaning in time, that eye will return to normal. Maybe in a few days or a week it will return to normal" Said Kyuubi **

"Good" Replied Naruto as he entered the hospital. he disperse Kurama and met Sakura right in front of him

"Sakura-chan, I need your help, now!" Said Naruto

"Wha-what happened?" Asked Sakura

"I'll tell you later just put something to reduce the Pain" Said Naruto as he went to the emergency room with Sakura

( Five kage summit )

"Our enemy has the Rinnegan!" Shoted A

"Don't worry Raikage-sama, Nibi told me a good news. I'll tell all of you later about it" Said Yugito, "That eye won't last even a week before returning to normal"

"Why is that?" Asked Mizukage

"That's something i'll have to tell with Naru-kun"

**Alright Guys that's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review this story it makes me want to make more chapter faster. Well see you!**


	22. The war is near

**Hey guys, I don't think i have anything to say other than thank you for supporting**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

The Kage meeting was over. The ninja alliance was formed with Tsunade leading it. A few people came to the room to clean and remove broken items. The kage asked Yugito

"What did Nibi tell you?" Asked Tsunade hoping its a good news

"You see, He pulled out Naru-kun's left eye not right. The real Rinnegan was planted on his left eye socket meaning in a few days or in a week, The eye will lost the Rinnegan Power" Explained Yugito

Tsunade and the rest of the kage sighed in relief, "I'm Glad then" said Tsunade

( Konoha )

"So Madara Uchiha is alive all along?" Asked Sakura

"Yeah, He was wearing a white mask, wearing purple clothes and carried a war fan" Replied Naruto before Sasuke who entered the room earlier spoke

"I'm not sure if that's the real Madara, I mean there was a guy his name was Tobi. He was goofy but it was revealed that he was actually Zetsu and the real him showed up wearing an orange mask and the Akatsuki outfit Said Sasuke, "So what are you going to do with your empty eye socket?"

"I'll ask Baa-chan to implant my real eye again" Naruto stood up, "I got to go to Yugi-chan, Thanks Sakura for patching me up. You wanna come Sasuke? i mean you actually knew this guy"

Sasuke think about it for a few seconds, "Sure thing" Sasuke walked to Naruto and Put his hand on his shoulder and the two disappeared in a yellow flash

( Five Kage summit )

A yellow flash appeared behind Yugito

"Naru-kun!" She hugged him like she haven't seen him in a year

"Hey Yugi-chan" He kissed her on the cheek

"Are you alright?" Asked Yugito

"I've been better but i'm fine" Naruto turned his head to Tsunade, "Baa-chan i brought Sasuke here, considering he met the so called Madara Uchiha before"

"I know he met him before but i never thought he was actually real, Sasuke told me he might be a faker" Said Tsunade as she walked to Naruto and Sasuke

The rest of the Kage looked at the two for explanations

"So you mean he's not the real Madara?" Asked A

"He's real name is Tobi. He actually act goofy back then but it was revealed that he was actually Zetsu and the real him showed up not acting goofy at all. He wore an orange mask, Naruto told me the one who said he was Madara was wearing a white mask and purple clothing and also carried a war fan. But now i'm not sure considering he's not wearing the same thing and At times like this we have to consider everything as possibilities" Replied Sasuke

"Hmm, Good looking and wise. Tsunade remind me to give him at least a single kiss for him later. Back to the subject, So where is this Tobi person?" Asked The seductive Kage

Sasuke blushes before speaking, "I'm not sure, most of the time i met him in the Akatsuki Hideout but i don't think he's there anymore"

"Then there is no real threat if its not the real Madara" Said Onoki

"Of course there is. If the akatsuki still lives, then there will always be a real threat" Said Gaara to Onoki

"Alright, now that everyone agrees on the Ninja alliance. We shall work on where the new headquarters will be" Said Mifune

"We should put it in the vicinity of Kumo" Suggested Yugito

Everyone looked at her

"And why is that?" Asked Mei

"To make it easier to command when the fourth great ninja war occur" Replied Yugito

Every kage looked at each other including Mifune who actually agrees

"I'd said its a good idea" Admitted Mifune

The Kages seems to agree with the idea

"Alright, then the headquarters will be in Kumo" Said Tsunade

"Wait i have an idea, everyone take one of these, So if anyone have an urgent problem or a meeting in the new headquarters, we can get there quickly or i can get anyone there quickly" Naruto handed each of the Kage a speacial Kunai

"Hmm a very good idea indeed young man" Praised Onoki

Naruto grinned

"Alright we will do the next meeting in a week. We should prepare the new headquarters and have our forces ready" Said Tsunade

"The five kage summit is now closed as the outcome has been confirmed" Stated Mifune

Everyone looked like they are relieved at this

"Alright, Naruto, i believe we shouldn't walk back to Konoha" Said Tsunade

"Oh yeah" Naruto, Yugito and Sasuke walked to Tsunade before...

"Hey sasuke come here for a minute" Called Mei

Tsunade, Naruto and Yugito turned their head to the Beautiful kage as Sasuke walked to her

"Yes, Mizukage-sama?" Asked Sasuke while blushing a bit

"We should have time alone sometime maybe after the war" Mei kissed him on his forehead making the young Uchiha froze

Everyone looked at the beautiful Kage as Sasuke walked back with a large grin on his face

Naruto, Tsunade, And Yugito's face looked like they just saw the ghost of Hashirama senju walked by

"Alright, lets go back to Konoha so i can patch your eye up" Said Tsunade as the group disappear in a yellow flash

"Mizukage-sama, you do realize he has the Sharingan right?" Asked Ao, "The same eyes that were used to hypnotize the yondaime Mizukage"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he would do the same thing and also he is a very handsome Uchiha" Smirked Mei

( Konoha )

Naruto appeared in his house, "Heheh sorry i teleported all of us to my house"

"Its alright" Smiled Tsunade, "Meet me at the hospital, be fast" Said Tsunade as she made her way out of the house

"Well, see you Naruto, Yugito" Said Sasuke as he grinned remembering the Mizukage's lips kissing his forehead

"Still thinking about Mei huh?" Asked Naruto

"Wait you called her mei?" Asked Sasuke who looked shocked

"You're not the only she tried to date" Naruto blink his right eye while Yugito shook her head

Sasuke chuckled before leaving the house

Naruto went to his bedroom and opened a secret chest, inside of it there was his eye, "Lets go Yugi-chan"

Yugito nodded and the two headed to the hospital for the operation

( Sasuke )

Sasuke went back to his house

"Where have you been Sasuke?" Asked Karin who was reading a book in the living room

"Five Kage summit" Replied Sasuke as he sat down on the sofa

"When did you go there?" Asked Karin as she closed her book

"Naruto went back and i go with him using a teleportation technique" Replied Sasuke as he lay back and closd his eyes

Karin realized there was a bit of a pink lipstick on his forehead, _'Who kissed My sasuke!?' _Thought The Female Uzumaki as she rip a page of her book

( an hour later )

"Alright Naruto, be careful this time. You don't want to lose another eye. Now i have to go to my office to take care for the Hq preaparations" Said Tsunade as she removed her surgery glove and went out of the surgery room

"Oh man, that eye stealing guy was a prick" Moaned Naruto as he touch his left eye

"You're lucky he didn't grab both of them" Said Yugito as she cling her arm to Naruto's and walked out of the Hospital

"Yeah guess so" Replied Naruto

( somewhere undergound )

"I see you have a new... Eye" Said Kabuto looking at the masked man's new eye

"Yes, i finally have the Rinnegan" Said Tobi, "Now what can you really offer?"

Kabuto chuckled, "I can offer you more than anything you can expect" He removes all of the wooden coffins cover and revealed many shinobi. both from the good shinobi to the bad one. Even the former jinchuriki

"This is impressive, this and the White zetsu army combined. The Jinchurikis, i'll make them and the Former Raikage to be my six path" Said Tobi

(Six days later)

Konoha's been busy this week, first of all from the Shinobis going to the new Hq and the carriage of useful items such as food, water and tools or weapons to the New Hq.

Naruto and Yugito went to the hokage mansion to go to the Hq with Tsunade of course using his flyring thunder god technique, Sasuke is also coming with them.

"So are you three ready? I don't want any of you going back here just for little things" Said Tsunade

"Yep, all set Baa-chan" Grinned Naruto

"Alright... Lets go" Said Tsunade as they disappeared in a yellow flash

**Alright that's it for this chapter, hope you like it! please review! also sorry if its very short. I'll make sure the next chapter to be much longer**


	23. Fourth Shinobi World War Part 1

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all of the reviews and support. This is my very first story and i'm glad people are accepting it. Anyway lets get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto And never will lol**

Naruto, Tsunade, Sasuke and Yugito appeared in the middle of the new Hq. Right in front of the Special Kunai that The Raikage put.

A turned around after hearing a slight sound from the flying thunder god techinque "Ah, Tsunade, You finally arrived. The other Kage's aren't here yet"

"I can take care of that"Tsunade turned her head to Naruto "Naruto would you bring the other kage's here?"

Naruto nodded before disappearing in another yellow flash

A looked at Tsunade's companions, "Hello Yugito its nice to see you, and you too Sasuke Uchiha"

"Good to see you too Raikage-sama" Yugito smiled

Sasuke just nodded. The only actual reason he's coming is because he wanted to meet Mei again

"There is much to discuss Tsunade" A turned around

"I agree, Sasuke, Yugito. I have somethings to talk about with A" Commanded Tsunade as she approaches The Raikage

Sasuke and Yugito walked around the room and find a place seat

"What do you think are they talking about?" Asked Yugito as she sat down while looking at Tsunade talking with A

Sasuke turned his head to the two Kage, "Not sure probably its about the war strategy. So how long have you been dating Naruto?"

Yugito blushes a bit, "Quite a while actually. Naruto told me you got some relationship with The Mizukage"

Sasuke giggled, "Well, that's one of the reason i came here to be honest"

Yugito and Sasuke saw a yellow flash appeared and it was Naruto with Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Naruto quickly disappeared in another yellow flash

Sasuke stood up hoping it was the Mizukage, "Gaara..." He sat down again

"Hoping to see the Mizukage?" Yugito made a cat-ish grind

"Sort of" Replied Sasuke

Gaara walked to the other Kages while temari and kankuro sat down near Yugito and Sasuke

"Nice to see you two here, Your boyfriend is quite a transporter" Said Temari

Yugito chuckled, "Yeah he is"

Yugito and Temari talked with each other while Kankuro spoke with Sasuke

"Heard you were almost killed by Sasori" Said Sasuke as he looked at Kankuro

Kankuro shrugged, "He was lucky. I was also surprised that he's actually a doll himself"

"Yeah, most of the Akatsuki members doesn't even know that he's actually a doll" Sasuke chuckled

They all chatted, one by one the Kages appeared

Sasuke stood up everytime a yellow flash appeared

"Why does he have to get The mizukage last" Said Sasuke in an annoyed tone

Yugito, Kankuro and Temari just laughed while the other companions sat down elsewhere

Then finally, another yellow flash appeared, And there she was a drop dead gorgeous women

Sasuke stood up with a smile, The Mizukage turns around and returned the smile before walking to the other Kages

Naruto, Ao, and Chojuro sat down neext to Yugito and the rest

"Hey Sasuke, Not talking to the Mizukage?" Asked Naruto which made everyone laugh except for Chojuro who's holding back the laugh and Ao who doesn't even have a smile

"Do not talk about the Mizukage like that" Said Ao strictly

Everyone looked at him oddly

"What's his problem?" Whispered Temari to Kankuro

"Think he's a bit too protective" Replied Kankuro

Sasuke looked at Ao like he wanted to smash him with susanoo

About half an hour later the Kages finally finished their Conversation

"Alright we are going to split into five division" Said Tsunade, "First division will be led by darui, the second by kitsuchi, the third by kakashi, the fourth by gaara, and the fifth by mifune. Naruto, Yugito and Sasuke you will be with the Third division, along with sakura, lee, gai and kakasi"

"We decided that it will be much better if all of you are in a team, I was about to put Yamato in your team too but he disappeared along with Anko. Yugito you are good at medium to long range and also close range, while Naruto is good at medium and close same as Sasuke" Explained Mei

"Like we already talked about a few days ago, the Akatsuki used The impure world reincarnation meaning we are going to battle our old nemesis" Said Tsunade

"Where will killer bee be?" Asked Yugito

"He's with the first division, same as darui" Replied A

Naruto made some handseals and summoned Kyuubi

"Tsunade, we could be a great help to the war. In this form we can't be captured at all" Said Kyuubi

Yugito also made some handseals and summoned Matatabi

"Yes, we both can be a great addition to the war, first of all we can't be captured secondly we're strong enough to literally kill anyone"

Alright all of you should prepare, get as many things as you need now before the battle begins" Commanded Tsunade

Everyone nodded before leaving

Naruto, Yugito and Sasuke walked together as they walk through the crowded streets passing by many shinobis preparing for the war

"Wow look at all of them" Naruto looked around

"Wonder where my team is" Said Sasuke

"Probably on their way" Replied Yugito

( Taka team )

"Ugh, why do Sasuke get to be teleported there?" Moaned Suigetsu

"because he's very important for the war" Replied Karin

"Lets just get there alright?" Said Jugo as they jumped from tree to tree

( HQ )

"Am i clear?" Said Tsunade

"Yes Ma'am" Said Kakashi

"Tsunade i think its time for the war" Said Mei

Tsunade nodded

Around a few hours later

every shinobi gathered per Division

The other were running pretty fine except for Gaara's

"One of your men killed my father!" Shouted a Iwa shinobi

"Yours kills mine!" Shouted a Suna Shinobi, "And i'll kill you for it"

Before there are any blood spilled Gaara quickly use his sand to split the two village shinobis

"I'm the Fourth Kazekage. I myself was the product of the hatred between our villagers. We may have our differences but since today, we are one. We are the allied Shinobi forces. Naruto Uzumaki my fellow Jinchuuriki, doesn't have any hate inside of him towards any village even Iwa who hated his own father. Why can't we all be like him? Today and on we are Allies. As we are The Allied Shinobi Forces!" Gaara removed the sand that splits the two villages shinobi and all of them joined together and headed to battle

All of the divisions went to their own locations As for the Third they went to the land of frost border

The suprise attack team who already set a camp was the first one to fight

"That's.. Sasori!" Said Kankuro as he preapred his puppets to fight Sasori

( First division )

As Darui lead the Division into the coast of the west land of lightning and quickly stationed at the cliffs. Not long later white zetsu army started to appear from the ocean along with some reincarnated Shinobi's

"AGHHH!" Shouted thousands of Shinobi's as they jumped into battle against the White zetsu army

Blood splatters everywhere, Many shinobi's fight fiercely

"Die you ugly creatures!" Mocked a shinobi as he cut the head of a white zetsu

Darui and killer bee also joined the battle, He was surrounded by many zetsu but of course it was no problem

He jumped into one of the white zetsu and jumped again from its body before spinning with his blade and stabbed one of the zetsu. He then pull out his sword and swung it behind him cutting of three zetsu. He jumped to a face of a zetsu while dodging others that jumped to attack him and slice a zetsu as he landed. He fought fiercely like a true shinobi

Killer bee Used his unique sword dance to defeat all of his enemies. He spins around while rapping

"I'm to good for you ya fool!" Mocked Bee as he killed 8 White zetsu at the same time

( Third Division )

As they passed the border of the land of frost they saw a red flare belonging to the suprise attack division

"the red flare. Now!" Shouted Kakashi as they made their way there

( Surprise attack division )

Sai, omoi and zaji was patrolling the area before they spotted the reincarnated seven swordsmen of the mist, They tried to attack but they failed. Sai fought As good as he can but of course it was not much against the seven swordsmen of the mist and also the white zetsu army.

"With the White Zetsu and the seven swordsmen attacking us at the same time we won't win!? there is only three of us the others are back at the camp!" Shouted Omoi who fell down after being his by Zabuza

"Omoi!" Sai and Zajiwas about to jump to her before being kicked by Gari

As they were about to be killed...

Yugito clawed three of the Swordsmen, Naruto used 2 of his kage bushins to two other Seven swordsmen members and Sasuke interfered with Zabuza and Haku's attack

"Yugito!" Said Omoi

Kyuubi and Matatabi jumped out of the forest and attacked pakura and Fuguki. Pakura didn't manage to jump away but Fuguki did. As they Kyuubi arrived most of the Shinobi's are in shock

"Kurama Lets Go!" Shouted Naruto as they went to the battlefield

Kakashi jumped in front of Zabuza

"Kakashi?" Asked Zabuza

"Zabuza" Said Kakashi

"How are you? how's your team?" Asked Zabuza that have Haku next to him

"We are very sorry that this must happen" Said Haku

"I am fine Zabuza, my te-" Before He can continue Zabuza striked him which Kakashi dodged

"I'm sorry, but i'm forced to do this!" Zabuza quickly attacked Kakashi again which he dodge and countered

Naruto and Yugito already defeated pakura with the help of Kurama and Matatabi which Sai quickly Sealed

Naruto launched his ninjato at Fuguki and pulled him towards himself which Yugito quickly used mouse hairball. Fuguki was thrown away. Kurama jumped and smacked him with his tail while matatabi clawed Fuguki which splits his body into three. Sai Jumped in and quickly sealed him

Kakashi clashed With Zabuza, he dodged many of the attacks but Zabuza wasn't anyone to be underestimate. Zabuza made a safe distance and used water style: Water dragon jutsu

A water dragon appeared which Kakashi replied by doing the exact same thing. The two dragon clashed. Kakashi's dragon was winning before Zabuza realize Sasuke interfered he used his fire release: great dragon fire technique at Zabuza's water dragon which Quickly made the water dragon disappeared. Before Kakashi's dragon hit Zabuza Naruto used lightning release beast running technique at Kakashi's water dragon to make the water electrified. As the Water dragon hit Zabuza it launched him away while electricity run through his body. Shocking him. Yugito and Sakura are being attacked by Jinnin and Ameyuri.

"Sakura jumped away from here now!" Said Yugito

Sakura jumped away and Yugito quickly used Almighty Push which sends the two Swordsmen flying

Gai and Lee who was fighting kushimaru and jinpachi, kicked the launching jinnin and ameyuri which sends them to Kyuubi. Kyuubi smashed the two swordsmen with his Tail. It made a large mark on the ground. Kyuubi quickly returns to fighting the white zetsus.

Zabuza stood up and countered Sasuke's attack, he didn't know about Naruto's sword which was launching behind him. The sword stabbed his chest from his back. Naruto pulled it and prepared a rasengan on his right hand. As Zabuza was about to be hit Haku intercepts and Naruto jumped away.

"Universal pull" Said Naruto as he pulled Haku, "I'm sorry Haku"

Two of his clone appeared with a giant rasengan and hit Haku

"Rasegan!' Shouted the two clones as they Launched Haku away

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke burnt Zabuza in the black flame

Zabuza didn't look lie he could do much anymore, Kakashi quickly used lightning cutter at him as soon as sasuke removed the flame

Jinnin and Ameyuri was still fighting Sakura and Yugito, "Rasengan!" Shotued Yugito as she hits Ameyuri's face with her Rasengan

Sakura didn't bother to use any jutsu considering her punch was like Tsunade's punch. Sakura fought with her kunai and her fist. She jumped away from Jinnin's attack and used Cherry blossom impact to send jinnin away. Matatabi jumepd in and bite Jinnin's body before ripping it. Sai quickly sealed him.

Sai then jumped to Ameyuri who has a cracked face and sealed her

Naruto used his normal katana to clash with Haku, with his left hand holding his special Kunai Naruto spreads a few of them around the field, He then teleports quickly behind Haku and slashed her Sasuke then used his chidori at Haku. Defeating her. which Sai then sealed

Kakashi used his Lightning transmissions and wrapped it around Zabuza shocking him, then he used lightning cutter defeating him.

"Thank You Kakashi, for defeating me. Now i can return to the afterlife" Said Zabuza

"I'm sorry Zabuza" Said Kakashi as Sai Jumped down to seal him

**Well that's ti for this chapter. Next chapter will come out soon in around 1 - 3 days**

**Thanks for reading and please, Review or favorite if you liked it!**

**Alright that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be coming out soon. **


	24. Fourth Shinobi World War Part 2

**Hey guys, i have been planning of what to do with the story after the war ends. I'm not going to just end the story i'll keep updating the story until i get into a certain time where i think its proper to end it**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**SLASH! **The sound from Naruto's sword can be heard as he cut through a white zetsu

"Man, there are many of them!" Naruto stabbed and cut the head of another zetsu

"Yeah, they won't stop coming!" Said Yugito as she clawed a few zetsu

Naruto threw a few shurikens enhanced with his wind affinity making it cut through a few zetsu before stopping. He then launched his Ninjato and pulled himself towards a zetsu before cutting its head off

( Hq )

"The Third division has won the battle against the Resurrected Seven swordsmen of the mist" Said Shukaku in relief, "Good news also came from the first division, Darui and Killer bee has defeated Ginkaku and Kinkaku... But what's this? i've just got a report, they say the second mizukage, The fourth kazekage and the second tsuchikage has been Reincarnated!"

"What!?" A stood up in shock

"Onoki and Gaara should be able to take down those three former Kage" Said Tsunade hoping she was right

( With Gaara )

"Father..." Gaara looked at his reincarnated father

"Son... How are you?" asked the Kazekage

"I've... been better" Replied Gaara as he prepared his sand

"People still hates you?" Asked the fourth Kazekage as Kabuto forced him to get ready to fight

"No. People look up to me now because i'm the Fifth Kazekage!" Said Gaara

The fourth Kazekage's eyes widened, "Very Good Gaara, i'm very proud of..." He launched his golden sands at Gaara which he blocked

"I can't control myself!' Said The fourth Kazekage

"Damn Kabuto" Said Gaara as he fought back the fourth Kazekage

Tsuchikage took the attention of the second mizukage and the second tsuchikage

"How about you two take me... if you can" Mocked the old kage

"Hmp, a battle between Kages? i think i'll enjoy this" Said the second Mizukage as he attacks with his water affinity

Onoki used boulders to block those water and launched them at the two former Kage which they dodged, The Mizukage made a gun shape with his fingers before shooting water from it. Luckily Onoki blocked it

"You need to do better than that!" Taunted Onoki

( Third division )

Naruto received some info from the Hq

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto made a Kage bushin and sent him to Gaara's position

"Where did you sent your shadow clone?" Asked Yugito as she dodge an attack

"Gaara's position!" Replied Naruto while blocking an attack

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Yugito also made a kage bushin and sent it to Gaara's location

( Gaara )

"Sand Tsunami!" A wave of sand appeared heading to the fourth Kazekage which he blocked using the shield of gold dust

"How did you survive the tailed beast extraction?" Asked the fourth kazekage as he attacked gaara

"I have friends" Gaara replied while blocking and counter attacking his father's golden sand

Gaara made a giant hand from his sand to attack the fourth Kazekage, But the Kazekage also made the same thing. The two giant sand hand clashed. Gaara quickly threw some Sand Shuriken which hit the fourth Kazekage breaking his sand hand. Gaara quickly smashed the fourth Kazekage with his giant sand hand. The fourth Kazekage stood up quickly and made some distance before making a giant wave of sand to hit Gaara but Gaara quickly made a giant wall to hold the wave.

"Impressive Gaara" Said The fourth Kazekage

Gaara breaks the wall and made sand Tsunami that hits his father. Launching him into a nearby giant rock. Smashing it

Onoki launched his rocks at the Mizukage before he realized that the second Tsuchikage is escaping

"I'll be taking this body now" Said Kabuto elsewhere

_'Where is he going?' _He asked to himself before realizing that the second Mizukage called him

"Watch out!" Shouted the second Mizukage as he was about to strike the Tsuchikage before suddenly the second mizukage's body was pulled and was sent flying on to a rock

"Naruto!" Said Onoki

"Hey old man!" Naruto raised a thumb up

Gaara got punched by his father sands as he fall on to the ground the former Kazekage was about to smash him before

"Universal Pull!" Yugito pulled the Fourth Kazekage and quickly made another kage bushin to use Rasengan, "Rasengan!" Shouted Yugito as she sends the former Kazekage flying but it didn't end there. Gaara made two giant sand hands and smashed the former Kazekage using his palms after that he grabbed the body and smashed it to the ground before hitting him with the

"Wait Naruto if you are here, how about the third division?" asked Onoki

"Don't worry, Yugito and i are just clones, the real us are still with the third division" Naruto and Onoki quickly dodged the second Mizukage's water attack

"Woo-hoo. that's the last time someone gonna get the drop on me, who are you?" Asked The second Mizukage

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the nine tails!" Said Naruto as he launched his ninjato

The mizukage chuckled, "Hmph, you mis-" Before he could finish his sentence Naruto kicked his face and Onoki used his rocks to smash the Second Mizukage to the ground

Gaara finally defeated his father. He made a giant statue to seal his own father in it. But he holds him first as he came to aid Tsuchikage's battle same as Yugito

"Four to one? This gotta be fun!" Said The Second Mizukage as he attacked Gaara when he approached but Naruto intercepts by pulling him again

"Not again..." Said The second Mizukage before feeling something hard breaking his back and it was Gaara's sand combined with Tsuchikage's rock

"Agh!" The second Mizukage bounces of the ground before stopping, but just as he was about to stand up another wave of attack from gaara and Tsuchikage appearead. He jumped away from it but he didn't expect for Naruto and Yugito to attack Quickly

"Giant Rasengan!" Said the two Blonde as they jumped and hit The second Mizukage's stomach sending him into a boulder. Destroying it

Gaara then made Desert layered imperial Funeral to seal the second Mizukage

"Its been such a long time, that was an entertaining fight. You've proven yourself to be very capable Gaara, And You Naruto Uzumaki, Nice trick you got there" Said the Second Mzukage as he was sealed

"Now lets seal my father" Said Gaara as he walked to the Statue

"Gaara, i'm very proud of you. You have surpassed my capabilities as a kage. I'm very sorry i failed to be a parent to you. I don't even deserve to be called a father" Admitted The Fourth kazekage

"Father, i don't hold any grudge on you. No matter what happens you're still my father. Naruto Uzumaki teach me not to hate and because of that i will never hate you" Said Gaara

The fourth Kazekage smiled, "Your mother was truly strong even in death she continues to believe you and protect you. Its not shukaku's strength that you wield its your mother karura's. You are more than i could ever hope for. You've surpassed me... I entrust the Village to you now Gaara..." Said The fourth Mizukage as he was sealed

A tear fell through Gaara's left eye before going back to leading the division

( Hq )

"We've received good news about The reincarnated former Kages, they have been defeated! The third division have defeated their enemies. we've also detected a very strong chak... Impossible, the former... Jinchuuriki and the Former Raikage has been reincarnated!" Said Inoichi

"Send Naruto, Yugito and Killer Bee there now!" Commanded Tsunade

"Tsunade we cannot Risk losing them" Said A

"And what can we do? they are the only people who can out match the Former Jinchuuriki's" Said Tsunade

"Very well i will inform Naruto, Yugito and Killer Bee for their meet up" Said Inoichi

"Good' Replied Tsunade

Naruto, Yugito and Bee has been informed by Inoichi

"Kakashi, we have to leave to meet with Killer bee!" Said Naruto as he jumped near Kakashi

"Alright" Replied Kakashi as he dashed on to the remaining few Zetsu

"Lets go Naruto" Said Yugito as Matatabi followed her from behind

Naruto nodded Before Running.

( A few minutes later )

Naruto and Yugito jumped into an open field before meeting Itachi and Nagato

"Itachi!" Naruto stopped on his tracks

"Nagato!?" Yugito also stopped

"Naruto? Its nice to see you" Said Itachi

"Yugito i haven't apologize for attacking you right?" Asked Nagato

"Its Fine" Replied Yugito

"Naruto, how did you made more Rinnegan?" Asked Nagato while looking at the two Jinchuuriki's eyes

"We have some help from Kurama and Matatabi" Replied Naruto

"I'm glad you're using it for peace Naruto" Said Nagato as he smiles

"So Naruto how is Sasuke?" Asked Itachi who wonders about his brother

"He came back to the Village, currently he is with Kakashi defeating the remaining white Zetsu" Said Naruto

"And The Kumo Jinchuuriki? why does she have the same eyes as yours?" Itachi asked again trying to catch up

"I'm his girlfriend" Said Yugito while smiling

"Didn't expect that..." Said Itachi before Killer Bee Jumped down from a tree

"Yo little nine and Yo-gi-to should we destroy those two!? Oh yeah!" Rapped Bee as he prepared his swords

"Hold it Bee, those two are friends" Said Yugito

"Alright then" Bee sheathed his swords

_'Hmm, i don't need those two chatting' Thought Kabuto_

And with that Itachi prepared his fist... He dashed At the group of Jinchuuriki

"Naruto! Kabuto is controlling me!"

**Alright that's it for this chapter sorry if its still too short i'm still trying to make longer chapter but if make it longer chapters i couldn't upload as fast. I'm very sorry, anyway like i said, after the war is over the story won't end. I'll continue Updating with my own storyline for a few more cahpters maybe 8 - 10 chapters. Of course it will be about the life of the Ninja world after the war. Thanks for reading, Next chapter is in development. Please review and favorite if you like this story!**


	25. Fourth Shinobi World War Part 3

**Hey guys sorry it took me awhile to update, anyway here's the story**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

Naruto dodged the attack right after he Itachi shouted, Yugito jumped to the left while Naruto to the right. Itachi headed to Naruto as he left Yugito alone. Naruto countered Itachi with his Ninjatos. Itachi used his kunai to slash Naruto but none of it hit him. Naruto however managed to get a few cuts on Itachi. They clashed again before Naruto jumped to Itachi's back to stab him but itachi moved away

"When did you learn how to use Swords?" Asked Itachi as he tried to kill Naruto

"A while back" Replied Naruto while dodging his attacks

Killer Bee jumped down quickly attacking Itachi whioch Itachi dodged

"Hey Bee" Said Naruto

"Hey Little Nine" Said The rapper

Yugito didn't just stand there she quickly dashed with her claws at Itachi

Itachi jumped away and clashed with killer bee while at the same time tried dodging Yugito and Naruto's attacks. Itachi ducked as Naruto tried to kick him and countered Killer Bee while quickly holds Yugito's arm as she tried to claw her. Naruto already prepared everything. A kage bushin appeared and tried to take Itachi down but Itachi kicked the kage bushin disappearing it. Naruto then pulled out his katana and cut Itachi's leg but he disappeared into crows.

He reformed behind Naruto, as he was about to stab Naruto, Killer bee jumped in and clashed his sword with Itachi's. Naruto launched his Ninjato to Itachi's arm and pulled him. Yugito quickly clawed his ace as he was being pulled. Itachi was slammed to the ground. Killer bee jumped near Nagato.

Nagato with the command of Kabuto sucks Killer bee's chakra making him faint as he returned to his younger form.

"Naruto!" Shouted Nagato

Naruto turned his head to Nagato who regain his younger appearance with Killer bee knocked out near him. Naruto didn't pay attention as Itachi kicked his face sending him towards Nagato. Yugito made some handseals before a blue flame appeared, it was Matatabi. Same as Yugito, Naruto also did the same thing and summoned Kyuubi to fight alongside him.

"How did you do that?" Asked Itachi

"We found a way" Smiled Yugito as Matatabi jumped at Itachi while Yugito used mouse hairball

Itachi didn't manage to dodge the attack, as he was flying the blue flame of Yugito's mouse hairball hit him like a rocket launcher

Naruto with Kyuubi attacked Nagato who summons a giant three headed canine, Kyuubi and Naruto ran in zigzag toward the summon before Kurama made six giant hands that slammed one of the face to the ground. Naruto jumped to the smashed head and ran towards Nagato. Kurama dodged an attack from the three headed summon and quickly held its arm with his giant arms and pulled it making it slip and falls. Naruto jumped to the ground same as Nagato. As they clashed Naruto quickly prepared his hand

"Almighty Push" Said Naruto as a massive wind launched Nagato into trees

_'Impressive but not for long' Thought Kabuto as he controlled Itachi_

Naruto and Kurama came to help Yugito

_'Hmph, Eternal Mangekyou sharingan...' Thought Kabuto as he commands Itachi to use it_

As his eyes changed into Mangekyou sharingan, Naruto felt something was about to come out of his mouth and it was a bird with shisui Uchiha's eye and flew to Itachi. Itachi quickly activates the Sharingan and freed him from Kabuto's control.

"Don't worry, i'm free from his control" Said Itachi as he burned the bird

"Why *cough* did a bird came out of my mouth?" Asked Naruto

"I put it inside of you" Said Itachi

Naruto realized of how Itachi put it in him, "But why me?"

"Because you clearly cared about Sasuke, and i decided that i can trust you" Replied Itachi

"So you are free from kabuto's control?" Asked Yugito

"Yes i am" Replied Itachi

_'No worries i still have Nagato under my control' Thought Kabuto_

Nagato jumpeed out of the trees and headed to Them as he used universal pull at Naruto. As he was being pulled Killer Bee interferes and slashed Nagato.

"Bee?" Naruto looked at bee

"I'm fine nine o, but we should finish this fight quickly" Said Bee

Naruto Nodded

Kurama quickly made giant hands and tried to smash Nagato with it but missed. Nagato then summoned a giant bird and returned to his three headed canine.

**"Naruto we will take care of the summon" Said Kurama**

Naruto nodded as he, Yugito and Killer Bee ran at Nagato at full speed while preparing their weapons. Kurama made giant hands and grabbed the summoned giant bird with it and slammed it to the ground, Matatabi then used cat fire bowl. Giant blue flames appeared, headed to the summoned bird and made a massive explosion.

**"I'll take care of this, You take care of that three headed dog" Said Matatabi as she clawed the bird**

Kurama used chakra gun volley at each head of the canine, Blinding it for a short time as one of the heads dropped Naruto, Yugito, Itachi and Killer bee climbed on it.

All of them attacked Nagato but he used the almighty push

As they were launced Kurama's arm caught them and put the safely to the ground

"I have an idea... Amaterasu" Itachi burned the canine with his black flames an activated Susanoo

"Kurama, lets do this!" Said Naruto as Kurama nodded

Kurama disappeared. Then Naruto's coat becomes covered in flaming chakra and Kurama appeared with Naruto on top of him

"Lets go!" said Naruto as all of them rushed to the canine

Kurama used his wind to make the canine fall, Nagato jumped down but just as he was about to land on the ground

"Rasengan!' Shouted Yugito as she used it on his stomach and sent him away but before that happened Itachi was already behind him and kicked him. He bounces a few times before killer bee used The eight tails Tentacle to grab him and threw him to Kurama. As he was airborne Kurama quickly smashed him with his tail. After he pulled is tail he quickly smashed him again with his hand. Defeating him.

Nagato's reincarnated body looks horrible after receiving Kurama's beating

Naruto returned to Normal

"Naruto, Yugito and the rest of you. Thank you, i can finally be free again and return tot he afterlife. Naruto Uzumaki i will watch your story unfold from there. Bring the peace to the world. I believe in you" Said Nagato as Itachi sealed Him

Yugito dispersed Matatabi, "So, where are you going now?"

"I need to find Sasuke. Where is he?" Replied Itachi

"He's near the land of frost border, you probably will feel some chakra around there" Said Naruto

"Thank You Naruto, Yugito, Killer bee. This will probably be the last time we meet. Now i must find Sasuke" Itachi then left

"Alright, lets get back to the battle. We need to find the reincarnated Jinchuurikis and the former Raikage" Said Naruto as he turned around prepared to go

Yugito and Bee nodded before running with Naruto towards the Forest

**Like i said, i'm still trying to make chapters longer but i always find a good time to end the chapter. I will probably wrote chapters per fights this time, but later on i will make much longer. Please review and favorite if you like this story**

**Thanks for reading!**


	26. Fourth Shinobi World War Part 4

**Hey guys this is still part of the shinobi world war hehe. Anyway lets just get to the story. I also want to tell you that i will not be updating from Monday to friday next week because i got exams but i will upload at saturday so don't worry i won't abandon this story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

Somewhere near the border of the land of frost...

A Figure with sharingan appeared wearing a red coat... Shinobi who saw him shook in fear knowing who he is... Some ran quickly to his... Brother

"Sasuke, Your brother! he has been reanimated!" Shouted the man while pointing at Itachi

Sasuke's eye widened as he activated his ESM and approached his brother

"Sasuke i'm not going to attack you" Itachi raised his hand making a stop sign, "I broke free from Kabuto's reanimation"

"Then why did you come here?" Asked Sasuke who sheathed back his sword

"Of course i wanted to meet you again" Said Itachi

"Where are you going now?" Asked Sasuke

"After Kabuto" Replied Itachi

"Let me come, i can assist you!" Said Sasuke as he pulled out his sword

Itachi nodded

Kakashi jumped next to Sasuke, Before Kakashi can dash at Itachi Sasuke held him

"He's free from the reanimation, i'll be coming with him to kill Kabuto" Said Sasuke

Kakashi just nodded a bit as he watched The Uchiha brothers left

( With The three Jinchuuriki's )

Naruto, Yugito and Killer Bee can sense a huge amount of chakra near them. As they jumped from tree to tree Naruto clashed with Tobi. The two fell down.

"We know you're not the real Madara, Tobi!" Said Yugito as she grew her claws

Tobi chuckled, "That doesn't matter..." The reanimated Jinchuuriki and former Raikage appeared

"Those are the for... former Jinchuuriki!" Stuttered Naruto

"And The former Raikage" Continued Yugito

"You see with this eyes i can use the six paths" Said Tobi

Naruto and Yugito activated their Rinnegan

"Yo masked fool you can't take down us Jinchuuriki's!" Rapped Bee

"Yeah, we're taking you down. Tobi!" Shouted Naruto

"Oh really?" Tobi chuckled, "You'll have to get through them first" The Six paths jumped in front of him

"So little nine and two, How are we gonna beat em up?" Rapped Bee

"Should we split or fight them all at once?" Asked Yugito

"We should fight them all at once so we can do teamwork" Replied Naruto

Bee and Yugito Nodded. Naruto and Yugito made some handseals and summoned Kurama and Matatabi

"Hmm? what is this?" Asked Tobi to himself

"Lets do this!" Naruto and the rest dashed at the six paths

Naruto attacked Yagura and Roshi. He used his right arm to held his katana and his left arm to held his ninjato. Naruto's sword clashed with Yagura's staff, Roshi used Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique to attack Naruto but none of them hit as Naruto dashed quickly to dodge it. Meanwhile Yugito clashed with Utakata and han. She managed to clawed han but didn't get to attack Utakata. Utakata made some bubbles to attack her But Yugito jumped from a tree branch and landed behind Utakata. She managed to get a claw on him, She then realize Han dashed at her with his steam.

"Almighty Push!" Said Yugito before sending Han flying to a few trees

Killer Bee Fought Fuu and The former Raikage, "Fool ya fool" Mocked Bee as he punched the former Raikage. Fuu then dashed at him and managed to hit him, Bee got punched a few times before he used subtitution jutsu to replace himself with a wood and appeared behind her. He quickly slashed her a few times before using lariat heading to the former Raikage who also used Lariat. They clashed but Killer Bee was stronger than the former Raikage and won the clash.

Naruto used his Kage bushin ( Fire style ) to counter Yagura's water style while he himself use water style to counter Roshi's attack. Yagura attacked with water at Naruto's Kage bushin but Naruto's shadow clone used great fire ball technique making Yagura to jump back. Yugito jumped from place to place as she fought han and Utakata, She was surrounded by Utakata's Bubble and before she knew it Han dashed at her, as he was about to hit her, Kurama's hand appeared and punched Han away. Matatabi then used cat firebowl at Utakata which hit him. Kurama then ran to help Naruto who got hit by Yagura's staff.

( Hq )

"I received an Info, Killer Bee, Yugito and Naruto has clashed with Tobi and his six paths. Also Sasuke left with Itachi to find Kabuto" Informed Inoichi

"Alright, but how did Itachi broke free from the jutsu?" Asked Tsunade

"Not sure" Replied Raikage

( Somewhere in desert )

Mu who is being controlled by Kabuto activated the edo tensei and a coffin appeared... It was Madara Uchiha

"Ho-how am i a live again?" Asked Madara

"I used Edo tensei. Hmm perhaps an introduction? I'm Kabuto Yakushi of course i'm using the body of The second Tsuchikage and not the real me. I will inform you that i'm your allie not your enemy" Said KaBUTO

"What is the purpose of you reanimating me?" Asked Madra who is trying to catch up

"I'm trying to win the fourth shinobi world war" Kabuto grinned

"The fourth huh? Guess time has passed" Madara began to walk approaching the battlefield where Gaara, Onoki and the Kage bushins

( Forest )

Naruto got rammed by Han as he dodged Yagura's staff

"Agh.. that hurts like he-" Before Naruto can complain even more, Fuu tried to stomp him but missed. Naruto jumped back a few times before he clashed with The former raikage. He tried to punch Naruto but Bee kicked him before he did it

"Thanks Bee!" Naruto joins Kurama in attacking Han And Yagura

Kurama smashed the two former Jinchuuriki with his tail Before Naruto used two Rasengan on the both of them. Making a large mark on the ground

Yugito clawed Fuu before uppercutting her sky high and smash her with her Nibi tail.

"That'll teach you" Said Yugito before fighting Utakata

Just as Naruto jumped Back, Han got back up too but this time he uses the second form of his Tailed beast

"Using your tailed beast eh?" Naruto entered his Nine tails chakra mode making Kurama disperse

Naruto then dashed at Han. Han tried to dodge him but Naruto was too fast. Naruto juggled Han before he regain composure. Han then dashed at Naruto at full speed. Launching Naruto into trees.

"Naruto!" Shouted Yugito

Matatabi and her quickly attacked the second form of kokuo. Yugito with her claws and Tails appearing. Matatabi pummeled Han before being punched away. Yugito quickly used great fire ball technique but missed as Han jumped away

"Universal pull!" Yugito pulled Han to her, But before she could attack him. Naruto came and used Planetary Rasengan on Han. Makin a line through the Forest as Han was launched

"Are you okay?" Asked Yugito

"Yeah i-" Naruto dodged Former Raikage's punch

"Too slow!" Naruto with his nine tails chakra mode dashed back and forth while punching the Raikage before uppercutting him and smashed him with Rasengan

As he landed Naruto saw 3 huge lava covered rock heading to him

Yugito jumped in front of him "Water style: Wate rdragon jutsu!"

A water dragon appeared and wiped away the three lava covered rock. Roshi dashed at the two but before he could reach them Bee used Lariat on him.

"Fool ya fool!" Mocked Bee before jumping back to attack Utakata

Naruto realized the former Raikage stood up before Running away. Same with Roshi and Han who never appeared Again

Naruto then dashed at Fuu who was flying and managed to punch her face before grabbing her with his large hands and threw her at Yugito which she quickly used mouse Hairball. Fuu got hit by Yugito's mouse hairball and was sent back at Naruto. Bee interferes by Jumping from a tree and used Lariat on Fuu. Smashing her into the ground with a lightning shock. Bee jumped back next to Yugito.

Fuu stood up before jumping away just like the Former Raikage

"She escaped! just like the former Raikage" Shouted Naruto

"Meaning we own them" Rapped Bee as he attacks Utakata with Yugito

Naruto used Fire ball at Yagura which he blocked using coral that he made. Naruto dashed at Yagura but Yagura managed to dodge. Naruto dashed backwards and kicked Yagura away sending him fllying but it didn't end there, Naruto pulled out his Ninjato and launched them at Yagura. Naruto pulled the chains of his ninjato from Yagura making him fly towards Naruto. Naruto sheathed his two Ninjato and made a chakra rod which he used to stab Yagura's face. Naruto slammed him to the ground. Making a large mark.

Yugito and Bee fought Utakata as a great team. They sync perfectly with their attacks. Yugito clawed Utakata while Bee slashed him with his swords. Bee slashed him many times before Yugito jumped and clawed Utakata. Afterwards she used her tail to launch Utakata away and Matatabi jumped and hit him with her claws.

Utakata quickly stood up again and jumped away just like the rest

"Where are they going?" Asked Yugito

( Gaara )

Madara and Mu who was being controlled by Kabuto walked and watch the Shinobis when they are celebrating for their win

"Wait everyone look!" Shouted A shinobi who pointed at The reincarnated Uchiha

"It can't be its... Madara Uchiha!" Shouted another Shinobi

"So Madara Uchiha. He is reincarnated just like the rest" Said Gaara

"Guess so" Said Onoki

"We can take him" Said Naruto as he tighten his fist

"Hold on there boy, he's not anyone you can just fight" Said Onoki

"He's very powerful Naruto. There is a chance that even the five kage cant defeat him" Said Gaara

"Look at them trembling like fools. And why are they from different villages?" Said Madara looking at the division

"They formed a shinobi alliance" Replied Mu who was being controlled by Kabuto

Madara chuckled "Hmph. An alliances huh"

"Yes" Said Kabuto

Madara began walking slowly towards the edge. The shinobis walked back slowly as they watch him walking towards the edge

"We have to be brave!" Shouted Gaara

"Together we can take him!" Said Onoki who is trying to motivate the shinobis

"Come on! we can take two kages at once. We should be able to take him down!" Shouted Naruto

"Hmm i can feel their fear" said Madara

"You know what!? The kages and Naruto was right. We can take him!' Shoutd A shinobi

Everyone talked before shouting, "Lets get him!'

All of the Shinobis ran at Madara who was at the edge

"Puny..." Madara Jumped down

**Alright that's it guys for this chapter sorry if its still short but like i said exams are near. I will not be uploading from Monday to Friday next week because of the exam. Don't worry i'll be back next saturday. Please review and thank you for reading.**


	27. Fourth Shinobi World War Part 5

**Hey guys sorry i took so long to update like i said, Exams. But i'm back**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

Madara landed on top of two shinobi. Crushing their ribs with his foot. The other Shinobi ran faster at him knowing he already killed two of them. Madara's Sharingan quickly detects every movement before any of them could land any attack. He then do a swirling kick sending three shinobi away before dashing on to a shinobi and punched him.

"Your efforts are in vain" Said Madara as he dashed forward

He punched a shinboi's stomach before kneeing his head he quickly jumped back and kicked a shinobi behind him before grabbing a leg of a shinobi who tried to attack him

"Aghh!" Blood splatters everywhere

Every shinobi froze in fear as they watch one of them being killed by Madara brutally. Madara dropped the leg he just pulled.

"Who's next?" Taunted Madara who used great fire annihilation Making a huge flame prepared to kill all of the shinobi at once

But the shinobi didn't just stood there. All of the water styled shinobi blocked it. The flames finally stopped. Making steam all around them.

"Bad mistake" Said Madara who silently moved behind a shinobi before snapping his neck

"Huh?" The shinobi next to him realized his partner is dead, "He's among us!" Shouted the shinobi before feeling a hand went through his chest

"Where is-" Before the shinobi could finish his sentence Madara already killed him

Naruto, Tsuchikage and Gaara realized Madara could annihilate anyone in that steam.

"The steam blocks their vision" Said Gaara as he heard a shinobi screamed in pain

"We Gotta to do something!" Said Naruto

Tsuchikage nodded and raised the ground, Madara jumped around to dodge it. Naruto quickly jumped into battle, Heading for Madara. Madara activates his eternal mangekyou and transform into Susanoo. Naruto who was heading at him quickly disperse his Clone who was collecting natural energy and activates his sage mode.

Naruto tried to attack him but the Susanoo protected Madara. Madara then attacked Naruto with his sword but Naruto jumped away

"I can't attack him!" Shouted Naruto

Gaara jumped down, "Prepare your best jutsu Naruto"

Gaara then used his lightened sand to separate Madara from the Susanoo. Madara who was slaughtering Many shinobis didn't realize until it was too late. He felt punched and sent out of the susanoo.

"Smart" Said Madara

Before he realized Naruto threw a rasenshuriken at him. But he quickly activated his Rinnegan and absorb the power.

"He-he got the Rinnegan too!?" Naruto looked at Madara

Naruto transform back to normal before activating his Rinnegan

"Hey Madara!" Shouted Naruto

Madara gazed at the boy before realizing it is his Rinnegan

"That eye..." Said Madara before making some handseals. A giant meteorite appeared.

"Try stopping that" Madara was still thinking about how his eyes are being held by a stranger

"What should we do onoki?" Asked Gaara

"I can-" Onoki was cut off by Naruto

"I have an idea" Naruto turned into his nine tails mode and made a tailed beast ball

Mu (Kabuto) Who was standing next to Madara tried to praise his work, "I think my upgrade to your body is great huh?"

"Don't be so proud, that wasn't your creation" Said Madara

Naruto quickly transformed into Kyuubi mode and shot a tailed beast bomb at the meteor. Making a large explosion which destroyed the meteor.

"Hmph, The nine tails" Madara then used Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees

The wood style killed most of the fourth division, Naruto quickly used another tailed beast bomb stopping the jutsu on its track.

"Very impressive, The nine tails isn't under my control anymore and that kid is the Jinchuuriki.

"Its been a long time since i saw a battlefield like this" Said Madara who jumped down and headed to Onoki. As he ran he dodged many attacks, Naruto tried to use his tails but it didn't hit him. Before Madara could reach them, The rest of the Kages appeared and Tsunade quickly punched him before A kicked his back sending him at Mei who used lava on him. Madara shielded himself using the Susanoo. But The Kages quickly jumped away As Naruto clawed Madara, which broke the Susanoo's defence while sending him away and A quickly tried to attack but Madara regain composure and kicked A's face before punching him and kicked him.

"Impressive" Said Madara who tried to attack Tsunade but blocked by Naruto's tails. Tsunade jumped over the tails and tried to punch Madara but missed. Instead Madara tried to kick her stomach but blocked by Gaara's sand. Gaara made many large hands. Each tried to catch him. Madara jumped back while dodging the attacks.

( Meanwhile with the Jinchuuriki )

"Yo, two and nine, Come here!" Shouted Bee

Naruto and Yugito jumped to his shoulder

"Hold on tight" Bee started to swirl around wiping out the forest and making a large mark on the ground.

"Ughh, Next time make sure you tell us what you are going to do bee!" Naruto felt dizzy from the swirl, He jumped down with Yugito and sealed the former Raikage's body

Tobi then appeared with his six path ( Five left )

"Hmm, The former Raikage isn't very strong huh? No matter" Tobi then commands the former Jinchuuriki's to transform into their Biju form, "You can't defeat five Jinchuuriki"

Naruto grinned, "Of course we can!" He then transform into his kyuubi mode same as Yugito who turned into her Matatabi form

"Lets do this!' Shouted Naruto as the Jinchuuriki's clashed

Kurama saw Isobu who rolled into a ball and headed at him. Kurama quickly hold Isobu who was still spinning until it stopped

"Too weak!" Said Kurama before he threw Isobu away

Matatabi attacked the Chomei by jumping at it. She clawed Chomei as she slammed her to the ground. Son Goku Tried to strike Matatabi but his hands were held back by Gyuki. Bee then pulled the four tails down before Naruto appeared and stomp him. Kokuo who just joined the battle quickly Rammed Bee. Sending him away.

"Aghh!" Bee felt pain as Gyuuki made a large mark on the ground

Kokuo tried to Ram Naruto but didn't manage to because Matatabi pushed it away, Naruto then grabbed Kokuo's face before slamming it into the ground a few times, then he threw it at Isobu who was rolled into a ball heading at Yugito. Matatabi used cat fire bowl at chomei who just flew again but missed. Chomei striked Yugito but it didn't hurt her much because she managed to block some of it. Yugito returned the favor by clawing its face and jumped to it, Slamming Chomei into the ground.

"This isn't going well" Tobi commanded the former Jinchuuriki to come back

The other tailed beast went back safely except for Kokuo who was caught by Bee's tentacle

"Where do ya think ya going fool ya fool!' Bee swirl around while holding Kokuo, Spinning kokuo with its head grinding on the ground before throwing it away. Kokuo landed on its face far from them

"Very impressive. But not good enough" Said Tobi as he commanded the rest of the former Jinchuuriki who was still standing to use tailed beast ball

"Yo Naruto, Yugito. They're using tailed beast ball!" Shouted Bee

**"Don't worry Naruto, i can deflect them" said Kurama**

"Now you die" Said Tobi as the tailed beast ball was launched

Kurama deflected all four tailed beast ball onto the air making a large explosion

"Impossible, he deflect all of it!" Said Tobi who is starting to get worried

( With Sasuke )

They went inside of a cave, "Anko" Said Sasuke as he saw the girl unconscious

They proceed further into the cave before finally seeing the person they've been searching for

"Kabuto!" Called Itachi

"Ahh You finally found me" Kabuto turned around, "Good job escaping my... Edo tenstei Itachi Uchiha"

"Don't underestimate us Uchihas" Said Sasuke

"I can take the both of you down anytime i want" Kabuto giggled before removing his robes

Sasuke's and Itachi's eyes widened at the sight

Kabuto has a Snake connected to his stomach. His skin was white with Scales, His eyes turned yellow with a stripe just like a snake. He also have a sign around his eyes like Naruto's but purple.

"Snake sage" Said Itachi

"You could put it to that or you can call me a dragon sage" Hissed Kabuto

"Dragon sage?" Asked Sasuke

"I have progressed further than anyone in sage mode, i grew four horns. metaphorically have transcended from Snake to Dragon. But enough chitchat" Kabuto dashed at the two Uchiha. Itachi dodged to the right while Sasuke to the left.

"Brother stick close to me!' Shouted Itachi

Sasuke nodded, "Catch" He threw the sword of Kusanagi to Itachi

They jumped until they are next to each other again

"This will be a fun fight" Kabuto turned around slowly while hissing, "Prepare to die"

**Sorry if its short, i wanted to update quickly considering i haven't upload much because of my exams which is over now. Didn't have enough time to write more than this. I'll try to make other chapter longer. Please review and Thanks for reading guys!**


	28. Fourth Shinobi World War Part 6

**Hey guys thanks for the support, anyway like i always say, after the war there will still be more chapter about their life in Konoha**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

Kabuto turned around and used the snake in his stomach to grab one of the uchiha but all it grabbed was Itachi's kusanagi.

"Now!" Yelled Itachi

Sasuke tried to attack the snake but Kabuto already pulled it away

"You fell for my trap" Hissed Kabuto as he headed for Sasuke

**SLASH!** Itachi's Kusanagi went through Kabuto's body

"You didn't really think it would work did you?" Mocked Kabuto

"It went through but it didn't kill him" Said Sasuke as he gazed at the dashing Kabuto

"My Regeneration is far to fast!" Said Kabuto as he striked Sasuke with his chakra scalpel

Sasuke managed to get away, only getting damage on his left arm.

"Ghh, we need to be faster Itachi" Said Sasuke as his brother approached him

"I know, he's in a sage mode" Said Itachi, "Follow my lead and keep close"

Sasuke Nodded

'Are you planning to give up?" Asked Kabuto before getting a punch from itachi

Kabuto managed to dodge it and slashed Itachi with his chakra scalpel not knowing that his brother was behind him

Sasuke slashed Kabuto right after Itachi dispersed into Crows, The sword went through him but Sasuke didn't stop there he turned his body and dashed at Kabuto again while preparing to slash him. Kabuto however, ducked but sasuke kneed his face. Kabuto was thrown a bit by Sasuke's knee. He grinded on the ground before launching his snake. Sasuke jumped a few times to dodge it. As Sasuke jumped he threw the Kusanagi at Itachi who was near Kabuto. Itachi caught it and tried to attack Kabuto but he jumped away and attacked Itachi instead. Itachi dispersed into crows again appearing next to his brother.

"You can't kill me!" Shouted Kabuto

"Hmph" Sasuke and Itachi both transformed into their Susanoo

"Even in that form!" Kabuto launched a snake from his stomach just like Orochimaru's

Sasuke grabbed the snake while Itachi cuts it

"Got any more?" Taunted Sasuke

"Plenty" Hissed Kabuto

( Naruto )

**"YAGHHH!" Kurama slammed four tails straight to saiken who was preparing to use acid. Making the acid hit Four tails instead**

"We can do this Kurama!" Shouted Naruto

Saiken stood and used its acid scattering. Making pinkish acid

Matatabi jumped away from it while trying to approach Saiken. Realizing it will take too long, Matatabi used cat hair ball to distract Saiken. Saiken blocked the attack not knowing Gyuuki was behing it. Gyuuki pulled Saiken's tail and slammed it back and fourth before throwing it away

"This isn't good" Said tobi silently

Suddenly Naruto disappeared into the mental world.

"Huh where am i?" Asked Naruto, "Yugi-chan?"

"I have no idea where we are but look. Those are the other Jinchuuriki's" Said Yugito

Yagura appeared, "Ah Hello Naruto and Yugito, i've been waiting to meet the both of you. We all have"

"Wait you're not attacking us?" Asked Naruto

"Of course not silly" Said Fuu

"Fuu? What happened to you?" Asked Yugito

"I went with Shibuki to find out the disturbance turned out i can't defeat them" Said Fuu, "So how are you with Naruto?" Grinned the girl

"We're... Dating" Yugito Rubbed the back of her head while Naruto blushes

"Wow you two are from different villages and dating? surprising" Said Utakata

"Back to the important matter please" Said Roshi

"Alright Naruto, Yugito. The only way to defeat us is by removing the chakra rods located around our Tailed Beast body" Said Han

"Really? That's not too hard!" Said Naruto

**"It won't be so easy Naruto" Said Isobu**

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the three tails

**"You will have to find it. and pull it out. Of course by climbing us" Said Saiken**

"Ahh I get it. Naru-kun we can use our Shadow clones" Said Yugito

Naruto nodded

**"Alright before we go, there is something we wanted to give you" Said Kokuo. All tailed beast started to draw their hand and put it on top of Naruto and Yugito **

( Kages )

"I'm too strong for you!" Shouted Madara

Madara used his wood style to uppercut A before punching him away. Then he locked him inside of a wood before...

"Fire style: Great fire annihilation!" The wood burnt but Raikage quickly appeared behind Madara

"Too slow!" Said A as he punches Madara

Madara dodged it, "You're too slow not me"

Tsunade jumped to attack Madara which he counters. Madara kicked her but Tsunade blocked it, Mizukage Quickly shrouded the place with mist. Tsunade punched the ground making Madara launched away. Onoki launched a few rocks at him before Gaara used giant hands to smash him and threw him at Naruto

"Planetary Rsengan!" Shouted Naruto as he launched Madara away

"Huff huff that was tiring" Said Naruto

Madara bounces a few times. He stood up with his upper clothing torn revealing something uncomfortable

"Tsunade..." Said A

"That's my... Grandfather's face!" Said Tsunade

"Hehehehe" Madara began to laugh slowly as his body recovers

Naruto dashed zigzag With flames from Kyuubi's chakra following him at Madara. Madara quickly used wood style: Deep forest emergence which sends all of them up sky high making an arena from wood.

( Sasuke )

"How are we suppose to kill him?" Asked Sasuke as they hid behind a stone, "We can't waste our chakra, at least i can't"

His brother turned his face to him, "Do you know izanami?"

"Yes, when i fought Danzo he used it, what about it?" Asked Sasuke puzzled about his brother's motives

"Do you know about Izanagi's counter part... Izanami?" Itachi focused on Kabuto again

"No" Replied Sasuke

"Unlike Izanagi, it does not alter destiny, it decides it" Said Itachi

"But how are you going to use it?" Asked Sasuke

"I have a plan..." Itachi started to tell the plan to Sasuke

Kabuto looked at the young Uchiha nodded, "Making a plan eh? well it won't work" Said Kabuto as he ran at the two

Itachi also Ran at him while Sasuke stayed back

They clashed sending the two back

"Hmph" Kabuto grew Kimimaro out of his stomach

"Why am i not surprised" Said Sasuke as he joined to attack Kabuto

Kabuto used Kimimaro's bone to attack Itachi and Sasuke. Although it didn't do much good for him.

"Maybe i should try something much better" Kimimaro disappears

Kabuto made some hand seals before...

"What's that?" Asked Sasuke as a White Dragon appeared

**Sorry i didn't upload sooner. My internet was dead for the past few days hehe. Anyway please review and thanks for reading**


	29. Fourth Shinobi World War Part 7

**Hey guys i'm back! anyway thank you for the reviews i appreciate it alot!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

As Kabuto finished making the hand seals, A white dragon appeared carrying an orb on its left hand while heading to Both Sasuke and Itachi. The dragon wrapped it self before making a huge flash that temporarily blinds both Sasuke and Itachi.

"I can't see anything!" Shouted Sasuke as he holds his ear, trying to remove the ringing sound

Itachi knew Kabuto would strike Sasuke first, he quickly detected Kabuto as he headed at Sasuke, Itachi jumped to block him

"Impressive, even after i blinded you" Said Kabuto as he jumped back

Itachi looked at Sasuke, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Replied Sasuke before getting ready to fight again

Kabuto seemed to be grinning all the time, "Seems you managed to dodge that... But not this" He made other hand seals before saying "Sage art: Inorganic reanimation!"

"It seems like-" Before Itachi could finish his sentence, The spikes from the cave stabbed through him, "Sasuke Run!"

Sasuke activated his sharingan but it didn't sense anything from the cave. He quickly jumped away as he dodged many Spikes that appeared, "I can't detect them!"

Kabuto finished the jutsu and spat out an explosive kunai from his snake, "So Itachi... I think you know what will happen next if i do this" Kabuto ran at Itachi preparing to burn him to crisp. He ran but as he was about to strike him, Sasuke used Amaterasu which blocked Kabuto

"Amaterasu, both Offensive and defensive" Said Kabuto

"agh" Itachi was freed from the inorganic reanimation's spike and stood next to Sasuke

"So... You still have any more plans?" Asked Kabuto as he hissed

( Kages )

Madara slided kicking Naruto off balance before dodging Tsunade's punch. Raikage appeared behind him

"Pretty fast" Said Madara before making a swirling kick, hitting A

Madara jumped on to a branch before using fire style: great fire annihilation burning almost the whole emerged forest.

"Mei!' Shouted Tsunade

"Got it"Mei quickly used her water style to remove the flames that were burning.

"I'll finish him!"Naruto dashed at Madara preparing to kill him before... Madara activated his Full form Susanoo sending everyone away. while destroying the emerged forest

Gaara used his sands to catch all of them, "Don;t worry i got all of you

Naruto jumped down from the sand before releasing Kurama

"The nine tails" Said Madara as he swings his sword at Kurama

Lurama quickly knock him off balance with his tails

**"Too slow!" Mocked Kurama before being hit by another Susanoo**

"Agh!... there are many of him!" Shouted Naruto as Kurama stood up

"He used clones" Said Tsuchikage

"And all of them are using full form susanoo" Continued A

"This could take a while" Said Mei

Madara watches as the five kages and Naruto struggled agains the Susanoo's, "Hmph, Puny... only hashirama matches the power that i wield"

( Naruto )

"PULL!" Shouted Naruto as his kage bushins Pulled out the rods on the 5 tails

"Alright Naru-kun, Only one more to go!" Said Yugito as she used her kage bushins to pulled the seven tails chakra rod

Yugito used 3 shadow clones to pull it out. The three kage bushins ran at the seven tails before 2 of them stopped and threw one of the Kage bushin at the seven tails. Yugito's shadow used almighty push which quickly made the seven tails flew back. The shadow clone jumped to it before pulling the rod out

"That's it!" Shouted the real Yugito

"Alright yo-gi-to!" Bee quickly grabbed the seven tails and smacked it to the ground

The seven tails tried to stand up but kurama jumped on to it before starting to attacks it face. Suddenly Kokuo rammed Kurama hitting Bee.

**"Always hated that" Said Kurama**

Matatabi pushed Kokuo away before using Two tails fireball at it, launching it away

"This isn't going well, the rest of the tailed beast has been defeated" Said tobi to himself

With only Seven tails still standing, Naruto bee and Yugito striked at it together, Bee sprayed it with the eight tails ink before Yugito used two tails fireball. Burning the seven tails. Naruto finished it off the last standing six paths

"Tailed beast ball!" Shouted Naruto as a purple ball launched making a huge explosion. Defeating the seven tails

( Sasuke )

"What should we do?" Asked Sasuke while hiding behind a rock

"Sasuke, do you now izanagi?" Asked Itachi who was also hiding

"Yes, danzo used that. Why?" Asked Sasuke

"You're lucky to be alive, but do you know Its counterpart?" Itachi looked at his brother

Sasuke shaked his head

"The Izanami, It does not change one's destiny... Its the one that decides it" Said Itachi

"Come out!' Hissed Kabuto

"You're planning to use the Izanami?" Asked Sasuke

"Yes, i've made the plans" Said Itachi

"But you can't use genjutsu on him! The sharingan needs eye contact" Said Sasuke as he peeked

"The Izanami doesn't need eye contact" Said Itachi as he ran at Kabuto

Ah, there you are! Kabuto also ran at him. They clashed before jumping backwards

"So did you do it?" Asked Sasuke

"Yes, all i need is to activate it" Said Itachi

"Activate? how futile, i told you. Your sharingan don't work on me!" Kabuto Grinned as he ran at Itachi

They clashed Itachi attacks him by slashing three times from low to top, Kabuto felt the Kusanagi cut his horn. He quickly grabbed the Kusanagi and took it away from Itachi before stabbing it with him

"That's for my horn" Hissed Kabuto

Itachi dispersed into crows before appearing behind Kabuto. Kabuto jumped into the ceilings of the cave and so did Itachi. Itachi kicked him before grabbing the Kusanagi again. Kabuto landed and jump back as Itachi tried to slash him.

_'I need to find a better place to fight him. Somewhere where i can move freely' _Thought Kabuto as he ran away, trying to find the best place to fight Itachi

_'This place should be good. I could hi-' _Kabuto's mind was cut off when he saw Itachi appeared in front of him. They clashed before jumping bakwards

"Funny, its like deja vu" Hissed Kabuto as he tried to attack Itachi

Itachi attacked Kabuto using the Kusanagi he countered Kabuto's chakra scalpel. Before cutting his horn.

"I thought that horn was already off" Shrugged Kabuto

Kabuto quickly striked Itachi's stomach before Using his snake to grab the kusanagi and hand it to him. He quickly stabbed Itachi with it. Itachi dispersed into crows, appearing behind him and quickly striked Kabuto. He kicked Kabuto's arm that were holding the Kusanagi. Launching the sword airborne, Itachi jumped and grabbed it. Kabuto quickly dodge when Itachi tried to slash him.

_'Something is wrong here, its just like last time. I better get away' _Thought Kabuto as he ran away_. 'I'm finally a wa-' _His mind was cut off again as he clashed with Itachi. the two jumped backwards

"What is this?" Asked Kabuto

"You are under my genjutsu" Said Itachi

"Genjutsu? impossible... well if its truly a genjutsu..." Tayuya appeared from his stomach, he used her to remove the genjutsu. Itachi shook his head before running at Kabuto

Kabuto quickly removed Tayuya and change it back to his normal snake, he tried to strike Itachi but misses. Itachi used the moment to cut his Horn.

"Huh? that.. Horn... No no no" Kabuto started to freak out, "I can't lose" Kabuto attacked Itachi with his snakes, he jumped on to the celling whcih was followed By itachi who also jumped. They clashed and Kabuto grabbed the Kusanagi out of Itachi's hand before stabbing Itachi. Itachi dispersed into crows as Kabuto jumped back down. Itachi appeared behind him and quickly attacked Kabuto, grabbing the sword out of Kabuto's hand.

_'Everything is repeating it self' Thought Kabuto as he ran away_

He clashed again with Itachi and the two jumped backwards

"What is this!?" Shouted Kabuto, "I can't be affected by Genjutsu!"

"Even if you try to escape from this for years, it is impossible" Said Itachi

"No, i can figure a way out!" Shouted Kabuto as he ran at Itachi who was shaking his head

They clashed again, Kabuto tried to attack Itachi but missed. Itachi quickly cut his horn off

Kabuto looked at a bunch of horns laying on the ground, "Those are my..." Kabuto quickly ran at Itachi and attack him, Grabbing his kusanagi and stabbed him with it

"I'll find a way out!" Shouted Kabuto

Itachi appeared behind him and attacked Kabuto before grabbing the sword out of his hand. Kabuto Ran again.

( The real World )

"So, He can never escape it?" Asked Sasuke

"No, no one can reverse or escape from it. Like i said, its something that decide someone's Destiny" Said Itachi, "Now brother i have something to tell you"

**Sorry i took a while to update. I thought i already upload this chapter but turns out i haven't heheh sorry about that. Please review and favorite if you like. Thanks for reading **


	30. Fourth Shinobi World War Part 8

**Hey guys, so far i've been planning of what i will write for future chapters. I already know how it will end to hehe**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

Itachi commands Kabuto who was under Izanami to remove the Edo tensei

"Did you reverse it?" Asked Sasuke looking at his brother

"Yes the edo tensei should be removed soon enough" Replied Itachi

( Kages )

"Aggh!" A flew as Madara used his wood style on him, Punching him through a rock

"Even the five kages can't-" Madara jumped away before finishing his sentence. Dodging Tsunade's kick. "Too slow Hokage. Your grand father must be disappointed knowing his grand daughter lacks the speed to land an attack on me" Madara dashed at Tsunade. She quickly blocked Madara's kick before being punched by Susanoo's arm. Gaara quickly caught her as she was bouncing off the floor

"This guy's tough... But Kurama" Naruto dashed at Madara at an astonishing speed. Madara can only see the light passed as Naruto dashed zigzag at him. He used wood style to catch Naruto as he zigzags but none of them hit him. Naruto appeared behind him, "Right here!"

Madara jumped away before stabbing Naruto with his Susanoo sword, "Hah! Even a jinchuuriki can't- Agh!" Madara felt something punched him from the ground. It was Gaara's sand

Naruto appeared in mid air, "It was a clone!" Said Naruto as 9 small tails appeared on him smacking Madara to the ground. But before Madara hit the ground itself, Naruto with his newly enhanced speed quickly uppercut him, and grab his leg with his giant hand before smacking him to the ground. Naruto dashed away from Madara as a giant sand hand appeared and smacked him. The ground shook as gaara's sand hand smashed Madara. But he didn't give up that easily, Susanoo arm appeared and Madara jumped out

"Fool, that don't work on me" Said Madara as he dashed at Gaara.

"You're not going anywhere!" Shouted A as he jumped to hit Madara

"Fire style: Great fire annihilation!" A giant wave of fire appeared in front of A. As he was about to be burned, the fire turned into steam

"Your welcome" Said Mei

( With Naruto )

"What's going on!?" Shouted Naruto

"He's pulling back the Tailed beast!" Said Yugito as she watches them being pulled by chains back into the gedo statue

"Yo Little nine and two, Look the Jinchuuriki's" Said Bee as he watches them shine brightly

"Wow what is that?" Asked Naruto

Tobi watched from the top of his statue, "Kabuto... he must be defeated"

The Gedo statue disappears

"Now, Tobi. You ready to brawl?" Taunted Yugito

"I'm flattered but no thank you, i have other things to do..." Tobi disappeared using his Kamui leaving Naruto, Yugito and Bee with the Jinchuuriki's who are shining brightly as their soul was returned

( Kages )

Naruto Dashed At Madara, This time Madara managed to dodge the first few attacks from Naruto before slashing him with susanoo's sword. Naruto turned into smoke and the real one appeared carrying a purple orb in his hand, "Try this!"

Another Naruto appeared and uppercut Madara before the real Naruto jumped and hit Madara with the orb that was actually a handheld version of tailed beast ball. Naruto landed with Madara still airborne. The orb exploded making a huge mark on the ground even though the explosion occured mid air. Naruto turned around and found Madara's upper body without the lower parts of his body, With a susanoo Rib protecting him as he regenerates

"Even that can't kill me" Said Madara as he stood slowly

Suddenly Madara shine brightly, "What the-"

"Huh? It seems like... Kabuto or whoever it is removed the Edo tensei" Said Tsunade

"Then we won?" Asked Naruto

"Of course you haven't won, There is a counter for this jutsu" Madara made some handseals, removing the effects of edo tensei removal, "Next time, make sure you don't give someone too much power"

"Wait he... he broke free from edo tensei?" Said A

"Appearently yes" Said Gaara

Tsunade readied her fist and quickly jumped trying to strike Madara, "Die!"

Madara quickly jumped back and gazed at his so called student, "I have other plans..."

"That's Tobi!" Said Tsunade

"Sorry for the... Inconvenience kages" Tobi disappeared with Madara

"Damn him!" Said A

"We have to find where they are quickly" Said Mei

"I can take us back to the Hq" Said Naruto as all of them gathers and disappeared in a yellow flash

( Hq )

Naruto and the kages appeared. Naruto dispersed into smoke

"Inoichi, track down Madara if you can. He's with Tobi somewhere" Commanded Tsunade

"Are you alright Lady Mizukage?" Asked Ao

"Yes i'm fine Ao, nothing serious" Smiled Mei

"Chojuro defeated the white Zetsu. the real white zetsu" Said Ao

"I always believe in him, he got hidden talents" Said Mei as she continued to walk to where the other kages were

"Alright, we are winning this battle, but that doesn't mean we can relax. Sasuke Uchiha has defeated Kabuto while Naruto and the others took down the Former Jinchuurikis. For all we know the only threats we really have is Madara and Tobi" Explained Tsunade

_'Hmm Sasuke, you're strong' Thougt Mei as she wonder things about the boy_

Another Yellow flash appeared, revealing Naruto, Bee and Yugito

"Naruto, just on time!" Tsunade called the team of Jinchuuriki

Naruto and the rest walked to the Kages, "What is it Baa-chan?" Asked Naruto

"Naruto, Yugito told me that the Rinnegan will eventually return into a normal eye correct because it was basically a clone right?" Asked Tsunade

"Well, yeah i guess" Answered Naruto

"The Rinnegan will stop working after around a week or so. At least that's what Kurama and Matatabi told us" Said Yugito

"Good. Now if i'm correct, Madara can't achieve his full power in the edo tensei" Said Tsunade

"Which means?" Asked A, "Madara has unlimited Chakra!"

"Which means he will try to come back to live somehow..." Tsunade put her hand to her forehead

"He went with Obito Uchiha..." Said Naruto

"To somewhere hiding with the Rinnegan, the real Rinnegan..." Continued Yugito

"The outer path: samsara of heavenly life!" Said Naruto and Yugito together

"What?" Asked Tsuchikage

"Its the jutsu Nagato used to revive everyone in the village" Said Naruto

"And if he use it on Madara, it means he will reach his full power" Said Mei

"Right, but he can't achieve full power without the Rinnegan" Said Yugito

"Yo, so all we gotta do is let him get that jutsu to work on him!" Rapped Bee

"Bee you stu-" A was cut off By Tsunade

"No, he's right. After using that jutsu Madara will grab the Rinnegan. And when he does, there will be time where it will stop working which i bet will surprise him. We can use that advantage" Said Tsunade

"If that's what you think we should do, Then i already have plans for it" Said Shikaku from behind Tsunade

"Alright, lets hear it" Said Tsunade

**Alright guys, that's it for this chapter. I'm trying my best to upload as fast as i could**


End file.
